Destinos Desconhecidos Segredos revelados
by Eeva Uchiha7
Summary: E se após a partida de Sasuke a equipe se separasse mais? E se eles voltassem a se encontrar por um fato maior? E se houvesse uma 10 Bijuu? E SE ELA ESTIVESSE NO CORPO DE...Leiam e descubram ...SasuSaku entre outros...Cap.9 On Up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence pois se fosse meu a caça pelas bijuus seria pior do que a caça da Sakura pelas

cartas Clow... ¬¬'

Capítulo dedicado a Beta Marymari-chan e ao Bruno Reis amigo carioca,primeira pessoa a ler o capítulo...e o primeiro a criticar também... ¬¬''(2) Adoro vocês xDD

Sem embromations agora...deixo pra outro cap. (e perdão aos que estão acompanhando a fic Opostos...eu não larguei não

só...dei uma folga a cabecinha avoada... Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 1**

-Não pode ser!!-era tudo o que vinha na mente daquele jovem de cabelos negros. Bem ali na sua frente, naquela chuva que parecia não ter fim uma jovem kunoichi de cabelos róseos se tornara o alvo de seu espanto.-Ela não pode ter mudado tanto...  
Entretanto lá estava ela completamente encharcada e com um desprezo no olhar que ninguém havia visto antes.Pelo menos não ele,Sasuke.Ele mantinha o olhar fixo na ninja que abandonara dois anos antes em busca de uma vingança que não conseguira.Ela também demonstrava cansaço,suas roupas misturavam o sangue que escorria da fronte e a lama.  
-Sasuke-san...-o shinobi apertou os olhos.''o que houve com o _kun?_''-Saia... Da minha... Frente... Agora!  
-... Sakura.  
--xXx--

Na noite fortemente iluminada pela lua,os dois se viram pela última vez.Sasuke ia mesmo se unir a Orochimaru.Sakura viu a mochila em seu ombro e tentou em vão fazer com que ele desistisse dessa obsessão pelo poder...pela vingança. Mas ele não a ouviu, não quis entendê-la,pensava que era tarde demais...pelo menos para ele. E se foi deixando apenas um ''Arigatou'' no que ambos pensavam ser o fim de uma amizade. Depois disso, Sasuke seria um nuke-nin, não pertencendo mais a lugar algum e sem ninguém pra quem voltar apesar da promessa que Sakura lhe fizera de nunca o abandonar. Naruto faria o mesmo, dissera ela, e Konoha inteira não desistiria de um shinobi que um dia a chamou de lar.

_''Palavras tolas... Promessa tola''  
_  
E passaram-se os meses. Passaram-se os anos. Como a kunoichi dissera Sasuke não partiu em paz com todas aquelas tentativas de resgate. Naruto fizera questão de participar de todas as investidas para trazê-lo de volta e apesar de se irritar com aquela maneira infantil de se resolver as coisas, não podia deixar de sentir... o que seria? Orgulho? Não... não era tanto. O que ele sentia se aproximava de uma satisfação por ter considerado o loiro digno de ser um rival para um Uchiha. Afinal estava certo, pois a cada vez que ouvia alguém comentar de uma nova tentativa da Vila da Folha ouvia também sobre o portador da Kyuubi, treinado por um dos sannins lendários, cujo sonho de se tornar Hokage ia retornando na medida em que suas esperanças de encontrar o amigo aumentavam também e se esvaía, quando Sasuke conseguia sumir novamente. O loiro se tornara forte além das expectativas, além dos cinco anos que passaram e nunca se entregara ao cansaço. Esse era o requisito básico para poder enfrentar o fugitivo de Konoha: nunca desistir para tornar a morte digna.

O dia mal clareara quando o moreno limpava sua katana. O cabelo caído sobre um selo, balançando com a brisa fresca da manhã que se aproximava. Os olhos semicerrados preocupados com o trabalho que exercia em polir o metal, mas com um meio sorriso arrogante nos lábios que lhe dava uma aparência serena e quebrava com o clima de agora a pouco. Um vento pouco mais forte se fez sentir junto com a voz de Kabuto:

-Com qual dos dois eu estou conversando agora?-o reflexo dos óculos e a franja não deixavam o olhar duvidoso que o homem sustentava se mostrar.

-Por que não descobre por si mesmo?-o moreno, até ali de costas para o acompanhante, se permitiu dar um olhar divertido antes de ativar o Sharingan.

No mesmo instante Kabuto não sentiu mais os pés no chão firme, parecia que tudo se movia em um redemoinho infinito até distinguir a dimensão criada pelo doujutsu Uchiha. Olhou em volta tentando se acostumar com a falta de equilíbrio e se lembrando que o que ocorresse ali não passava de um genjutsu... forte...mas ainda sim uma ilusão.Quando deu por si,Orochimaru estava a uns 14 metros a frente encarando Sasuke, e ambos ignoravam completamente o terceiro ninja._''Seja quem for nesse corpo,está me mostrando o que ocorreu agora a pouco''_.

O ninja de cabelos grisalhos acabara de chegar ao esconderijo atual quando sentiu cheiro de sangue e um charkra forte de uma das dependências. Correndo pra lá se deparou com uma cena há muito esperada: uma cobra gigante e branca surpreendentemente parecida com Orochimaru mortalmente ferida, e muito sangue por todo lado. Enfim a hora da troca de corpo do sannin precisava ser feita. Infelizmente Kabuto não sabia se a transferência dera certo por isso prestava atenção ao genjutsu no qual estava preso. Ambos lutavam pelo corpo de Sasuke e estava praticamente empatado quando Orochimaru finalmente pareceu tomar vantagem. No momento em que Kabuto se convencera que seu mestre tinha vencido se deu conta de que a dimensão em que estava não era o usado pelo sannin para troca de corpo como pensava, e sim o criado pelo caçula Uchiha e a mesma dimensão se virava contra o portador dos olhos ofídicos o sugando. Era o fim do ex-membro da Akatsuki.

Tão bruscamente quanto foi à entrada na outra dimensão foi a chegada dela e o ninja precisou respirar fundo pra se manter de pé e encarar o Uchiha. Ele foi o vencedor. Com o trabalho feito em sua katana impecavelmente e o olhar arrogante, Sasuke se foi. Tornou-se forte o suficiente para matar o próprio mestre e a vingança se aproximava.

--xXx--

Abriu os olhos e ficou decidindo se devia mesmo levantar e admirando o céu azul-avermelhado. Respirou uma vez e fechou os olhos novamente. _''Dói. ''_. O cheiro de sangue corrompia os outros sentidos da jovem deitada na terra batida. Onde estava mesmo? Ah... é mesmo... a batalha...sim,é isso:a batalha.E o que aconteceu na batalha...difícil lembrar com esse cheiro de sangue e com essa dor. Ainda com os olhos cerrados levou a mão ao peito onde a dor afetava mais e não sentiu nada. Doía, é verdade, mas não havia nada onde ela pretendia tocar, apenas um buraco, então ela devia tratar disso já que estava viva. Sem saber quanto tempo havia dormido naquele lugar que ela ainda não tivera coragem de analisar, mas sabendo que recuperara um pouco do chakra, concentrou-o direto no ferimento sem usar as mãos e ficou feliz ao ver que a carne crescia novamente. _''As pessoas não iam gostar se pudessem ver meu coração batendo. ''_riu sarcasticamente_._ Ficou mais um tempo sem se mexer e tentando se distrair da dor causada pelo novo crescimento dos músculos. Os cabelos longos, antes presos em um coque se espalhavam pelo chão, cobertos de sangue e barro e quem a visse naquela hora nunca poderia imaginar que sua cor original era rosa. _''Ok, hora de levantar''_. Tateou o chão a sua volta e sentiu que estava molhado. O mesmo cheiro que emanava dela quando estava ferida espalhara-se e a kunoichi logo adivinhou do que se tratava a umidade. Apoiou-se em uma das mãos respirando lentamente e finalmente conseguiu se levantar, só então abrindo os olhos.

Ela olhou em volta sem expressar emoção. Corpos espalhados até onde a vista alcançava e nenhum gemido para aliviar o silêncio e avisar sobre alguém que tivesse sobrevivido a chacina. A jovem caminhou durante aquela extensão admirando todo sangue que molhava seus pés e se lembrando de tudo o que acontecera. _''Tudo que aconteceu não... Tudo que eu causei... ''. _E no meio dos corpos, a maioria mutilados, Sakura caiu novamente.

--xXx--

_-Sakura, acorde, temos treino hoje.  
''Kakashi-kun. '' _

_-SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!ACORDAAAAAA!_

''_Naruto. ''_

_-Ei, feiosa, levanta._

''_Sai-baka. ''_

_-Testa de marquise, você é fraca._

''_Ino-porca. ''_

_-Depois que você levantar, casa comigo, Sakura-san?_

''_Lee. ''_

_-Sakura... Arigato._

''_Quem é esse?''_

Por duas vezes em um só dia Sakura hesitou em abrir os olhos e pela segunda vez não o fez, ficou só curtindo aquele cheiro etéreo de álcool e ouvindo o barulhinho da máquina que a fazia respirar. Apesar de sentir muito sono percebeu uma movimentação no lugar onde estava e reconheceu a voz de seu antigo sensei.

-Ela realmente vai ficar bem?- pôde sentir pela primeira vez em anos, preocupação na voz do Copy Ninja e se sentiu alegre.

-EU POSSO VER A SAKURA-CHAN AGORA??- a voz grossa do rapaz loiro e incrivelmente estridente naquele volume a fez lembrar-se dos velhos tempos quando ela sempre o repreendia por causa disso. Mas ouviu um barulho e Naruto resmungou baixo. _''He, não sabia que agora Kakashi usa meus métodos. ''_

-O caso dela nunca foi visto nesse hospital ainda, nem por mim nem pelos outros médicos... -a voz decidida do médico-nin tentou a garota a rir por tamanha ignorância.

-Seja direto, doutor. -voz mais decidida ainda veio do ninja copiador.

- N-não sabemos como ela conseguiu so-sobreviver, em tudo que eu vi na minha vida, é impossível que ela esteja nessa cama dando sinais vitais. -a voz do médico tornou-se fraca de repente e ia ficando mais e mais sombria.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Que talvez ela sequer seja...

Um barulho diferente da maquininha e Sakura conseguiu capturar a atenção do homem de cabelos grisalhos e do loiro hiperativo. Com a máscara de oxigênio impedindo-a de falar ficou sacudindo a cabeça fracamente até entenderem que ela já podia respirar sem aquilo.

-Sakura-chan... -o sorriso franco que Naruto abrira ao vê-la acordada foi se tornando triste e substituído por uma expressão envergonhada. O loiro finalmente lembrou o porquê de ela estar naquele hospital. -Gomen ne... Por minha culpa você... - o rapaz agora com seus vinte anos fechou os olhos com força sem terminar a frase, mas Sakura já erguera seu rosto e estava sorrindo. - Sa-Sakura-chan você está s-sorrindo? Faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo sorrir...

-Não se culpe Naruto, a culpa foi minha, você fez seu trabalho... e posso dizer que fez bem.-riu a menina, já o loiro não gostara nenhum pouco da brincadeira em um gesto brusco abraçou-a e começou a chorar na frente do seu companheiro de equipe e do médico. Este tentou impedir o ato, mas Kakashi o segurou com cara de que tinha perguntas a fazer. O senhor de uns cinqüenta e poucos anos (que com certeza não passara na academia de ninjas devido ao olhar repreensivo que lançara a paciente e aos visitantes) ignorou o ninja mais velho e saiu da sala hospitalar.

Depois de longos minutos sendo amparado pela amiga e mais calmo, Naruto começou com o interrogatório, coisa natural já que nos últimos quatro anos a kunoichi não dera sinal de vida só aparecendo novamente no campo de batalha,mas ela não respondera as perguntas difíceis desviando o assunto para a o que estava acontecendo em Konoha.

A equipe Kakashi formada agora por Kakashi, Sai, Naruto e um ninja médico chamado Near, que morrera, foram convocados em uma batalha na fronteira do País do Fogo com o País do Som. Com a morte de Orochimaru, um novo Otokage foi eleito e este ordenou um ataque inesperado, que contou com a ajuda de vilas ninjas de outros países que não apoiavam o pacifismo do País do Fogo. Milhares de ninjas renegados avançaram sobre o país sendo detidos em parte pelos ninjas ANBU e tudo que sobrou foi o campo de batalha onde Sakura foi encontrada.

Andando até a beira da cama e observando um relatório completo sobre a paciente, Kakashi e seu olho descoberto miraram com espanto a kunoichi sobre a cama de hospital. Ela parecia entretida com as histórias que o amigo contava. O cabelo solto e limpo, os olhos esmeralda agora opacos, e vários pequenos arranhões. Ela foi encontrada desacordada no meio do sangue dos mortos com nenhuma reserva de chakra, um acumulado de sangue acumulado sobre uma parte da blusa rasgada, mas sem hemorragia ou ferimento aparente. Mas a pulsação era quase nula e seu estado foi considerado claro pelos médico-nins: coma permanente. Passou dois dias nesse estado e lá estava ela, acordada como se não houvesse nada de errado e ela tivesse voltado de uma mera missão de rank B.

''_O que aconteceu com ela depois que fugiu de Konoha?''_

_--xXx--_

**N/A**: _Fim do primeiro capítulo,espero que estejam gostando...eu sem leitores e reviews não sou nada ú.ù... O.O_

_E sem essa Beta-Miga abaixo sou metade ...xD Doluuuuu!!_

_Beijo,galera,Arigatou por estarem lendo...e participem da capanha do FFF( que feio que nada...faça uma FIC-WRITER feliz)_

--xXx

**N/B**:_ (eu e a Sofia sempre tivemos vontade de fazer esse N/B rsrsrrsrsrsrs)_

_Gente tenho um comunicado muito importante para falar para os leitores._

_Essa fic ta muito legal, mesmo Não é porque eu sou a beta ( em partes rsrsrsr), mais ta muito top._

_Sasuke-kun descobrira o que aconteceu com Sakura-chan depois que ele se foi??_

_E conselho de amiga não percam o próximo capitulo. Vai estar imperdível._

_Beijo gente, e beijo pra Eeva-chan (Sofia: por deixar duas doidas betar sua fic rsrsr)_

_--xXX_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** (em primeiro lugar nunca soube o verdadeiro significado disso... alguém sabe? Õ.o) Olhem meu primeiro capitulo ta lá.

Dedico o capítulo a dois amigos da escola (fato surpreendente sobre mim... eu estudo ù.ú) o Thiago, e o Gladson (quando eu escrevi seu nome no Word, a auto-correção disse que era Gledson, moço, é melhor mudar de nome, safado). A fic parece bobinha, mas fui eu que fiz ok?

(se alguma leitora quiser um deles eu faço frete...)... E to colocando o nome de vocês no jogo pra me vingar dos dois anos que vocês fizeram parte da minha vida, pode não parecer, mas eu adoro vocês. Thiago seu kengo, um dia Uberlândia vai jogar contra o Palmeiras na segunda divisão Ò.ó.Muahahahahaha...

Após esse acesso psicopata... Espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo deixem reviews (sou fissurada em reviews)... Domo por estarem lendo...

Bom divertimento...

Explicações que acho necessárias: Ao longo dos capítulos,que serão muitos, haverá spoilers do mangá. Não vou dizer quais são pra não prejudicar quem não leu, mas no primeiro capítulo tem e algumas mortes que aparecerão só aconteceram no mangá. Se aconteceu algo a algum personagem em uma passagem muito rápida para compreensão,ou mesmo um óbito que não foi bem esclarecido aconselho a continuar acompanhando a fic que tudo será mais explicado (e_u é que gosto de entregar as coisas aos pedacinhos mesmo_), no mais, toda e qualquer dúvida,comentário, ou crítica será bem-vinda, gosto de ouvir opiniões e isso interfere no rumo da fic às vezes. Outro comentáro que eu quero lembrar é: o Near, é um personagem original (_ta bom, foi inspirado em Death Note, mas a personalidade eu que impus_), talvez haja outros mas eu avisarei. Por enquanto é só isso.

OBS:Participando da campanha ''Faça uma Fic-Writer Feliz''. Colabore e clique no botãozinho roxo ali embaixo, Ok?

**--xXx--**

**Capítulo 2**

Três dias se passaram após a última batalha entre os ninjas do país do Fogo e do Som, aparentemente os dois lados decidiram por uma trégua devido à perda de uma grande quantidade de combatentes. Através da janela do escritório a Godaime admirava a única coisa de Konoha que parecera não mudar: o céu. Mas abaixo dele era possível ver o que dois anos de guerra ninja causaram a Konoha.

O centro de Konoha, onde Tsunade exercia sua função, se tornou a única parte visivelmente habitada, ao lado do Hospital. Além desses poucos quilômetros de postos comerciais a verdadeira situação era reversa. As áreas antigamente pertencentes a clãs como o Uchiha, o Hyuuga e o Nara, e que se localizavam perto das fronteiras da vila, se tornaram lar apenas de ninjas considerados no mínimo chuunins, protetores de toda extensão externa da vila.

Do escritório, Tsunade não podia ver seus ninjas em ação, mas sabia que eles estavam lá. Apoiando o rosto sobre as mãos cruzadas e aparência cansada, analisou sua sala, que mais parecia um bar velho naquele estado. Caixas de saquê que não saíram do lugar durante os últimos três meses, roupas amontoadas perto dos papéis que serviam pra localizar os possíveis pontos de ataque do inimigo, ela mesma parecia um lixo. Mas tudo acabara. Aquele período de paz não era uma trégua, era o fim da guerra. A loira suspirou e se levantou com um sorriso, enfim podia arrumar tudo e começar de novo sem o susto de um novo ataque. Em pouco, dois ninjas apareceram com máscaras da ANBU e se curvaram. O primeiro, cabelos loiros se exibindo atrás da máscara e um porte infantil soltou um pequeno riso ao ver o estado da loira. O segundo, cabelos prateados, mais alto e postura displicente, acertou-lhe um soco na nuca e retirou a máscara de cachorro.

-Kakashi. Me admiro que vocês ainda usem essas máscaras. É impossível que não te reconheçam.

-Mas é pra mostrar que somos ninjas fortes, Tsunade-baa-sama (1). - O loiro tirou a máscara com olhos pidões. Ás vezes agia como se tivesse doze anos ao invés de vinte, era inevitável. Naruto levou mais um soco do sensei. – Itaaaaai!! (2) Kakashi-san... Você tem ficado agressivo, Tebayo!

-Isso é pra você deixar de ser lerdo, Naruto.

- Não foi pra isso que eu os chamei. -Interrompeu a loira. - Vocês sabem que a guerra acabou, mas ainda sim há o perigo. Nossos ninjas foram reduzidos a metade e não sabemos se todas as ameaças foram eliminadas. -Kakashi fechou o outro olho. Ainda possuía a máscara sobre a face, mas o hataiate que cobria o olho com o Sharingan foi substituído por uma mecha prateada do seu cabelo. Levantou-se, acompanhado por Naruto, e coçando a cabeça concordou com a Quinta Hokage.

-Mas a maioria dos ninjas do Som foi derrotada, certo Tsunade-baa-sama?- Naruto voltou à postura ANBU e franziu o cenho. - Quando Near morreu... -cerrou os olhos com a imagem do rapaz de cabelos cinza sobrevoando sua mente- Ele tinha nos entregado a lista de shinobis mortos e o nome do exército que combateu a frente.

-Errado, Naruto. -respondeu Kakashi entendendo o olhar preocupado da mulher. –Ele nos entregou uma lista dos combatentes no geral, isso inclui os países aliados.

-E os mortos fazem parte dos grupos aliados. -continuou Tsunade com uma veia saltando na testa. - E eu já falei pra você parar de me chamar assim, Naruto!!-voltou à expressão séria e prosseguiu. - Eu estou ciente da dupla perda de sua equipe Kakashi. Vou providenciar para que esse desfalque seja consertado.

O loiro que até ali estivera preocupado com as lembranças que o ex-companheiro de equipe lhe provocara, pulou ao ouvir o termo ''dupla perda'' saindo da boca da kunoichi mais forte da vila.

- O QUÊÊÊ?! - gritou, esquecendo completamente da sua posição na elite ninja.

- A perda de Near e o sumiço daquele pupilo de Danzou,dobe, será possível que você continua tão... Idiota?-replicou um moreno que acabara de entrar na sala ignorando completamente o estado que ela se encontrava. Seus cabelos negros arrepiados na parte de trás e o olhar de superioridade não deixava dúvidas de quem se tratava.

-Sasuke?!- após a confirmação irritada do mesmo, Naruto piscou duas vezes sem saber o que faria. Uma vontade de abraçá-lo misturado com o desejo irresistível de socá-lo até a morte dividia a mente do ninja. Em um primeiro momento pensou que era imaginação ou um jutsu de transformação. Não vira o amigo nukenin desde que começara a guerra, até certo acontecimento imaginou até mesmo que Sasuke ia se virar contra a própria vila o que não aconteceu, verdade seja dita.

Depois de um silêncio constrangedor pra qualquer vivente que não conhecesse aquelas pessoas, Naruto se lançou pra cima do amigo desferindo tantos socos quanto era possível o moreno desviar-se.

-Seu-des-gra-ça-do!!- berrava o jovem tentando acertar o alvo. - O que vo-cê-pensa- que... -Sasuke cansou da atitude e parou um dos socos de Naruto que não ofereceu resistência. Kakashi e Tsunade nem se moveram com o salto brusco do loiro. - Você passa cinco anos fora da vila. Diz que não me matou por capricho e vai embora de novo com o cara de cobra! -Se soltou da defesa de Sasuke e continuou a cuspir as palavras. – E ainda volta com essa cara, como se não tivesse acontecido nada?

O clima se tornara realmente tenso naquela sala bagunçada. Mas de repente,quando Naruto finalmente parecia ter tomado fôlego pra mais um ataque, abriu um sorriso e abraçou o amigo que estava preparado pra mais uma chuva de socos e não para aquilo.

-Tadaima (3)- Foi a única coisa que Sasuke pôde dizer se desvencilhando do aperto do ANBU.

-Okaeri (4) – Naruto e Kakashi responderam cada um com sua expressão de costume. Tsunade interrompeu o ''momento mágico'' como nomeou e mandou-os se acomodarem.

- Certo. Como é inevitável, acho que tenho que explicar algumas coisas por aqui. Sasuke, acho que sua condição de nukenin foi comentada por Shizune quando você vinha pra cá.-Sasuke acenou com a cabeça sentado em um canto da sala enquanto Kakashi e Naruto se acomodaram no centro da mesma em posição de respeito.- Você sabe das condições que a equipe Kakashi se encontra,com Sai desaparecido e o óbito de Near. Esse comunicado é apenas para oficializar o que vocês já sabem. -Naruto olhou um pouco apreensivo e abaixou a cabeça novamente. O Uchiha continuava impassível. - Sasuke participará da Equipe Kakashi. -

Um pequeno grito foi ouvido da porta quando Tsunade disse a última frase. Uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros e roupa arroxeada com o emblema de uma floricultura voou escritório adentro se pendurando no pescoço de Sasuke, que mais uma vez se desvencilhou do contato humano.

-Sasuke-kun! Eu não sabia que tinha voltado!- exclamava a loira boquiaberta. Levantou-se, se dando conta da irritação da Hokage e se inclinou pedindo desculpas pela invasão. Ino mudara pouco desde a última vez que Sasuke a vira cinco anos antes. Perdera o ar fútil, continuava escandalosa, mas não como antes. Os cabelos presos agora em uma trança baixa caíam sobre o busto definido, os olhos incrivelmente azuis se moviam da Hokage para o moreno pedindo explicações, porém elas não vieram.

-Ino, acredito que tenha um motivo pra você entrar desse modo no meu escritório.

A menina levantou a cabeça novamente sem aparentar vergonha.

-Sim, Godaime. Já soubemos que a guerra acabou, as pessoas da vila estão perguntando quando vão poder abandonar os refúgios subterrâneos e voltar aos seus respectivos clãs e casas.-respondeu observando Sasuke de esguelha.

-Não é uma certeza ainda, Ino. É algo como uma trégua prolongada por conta do número de mortos. Não podemos prever a que ponto chega a loucura dos combatentes na ânsia de continuar com o ataque. O país da Água nos mandou mensageiros dizendo que desistiu, só não informou por que, e muito menos com que propósitos se uniu ao Som.

-Éramos aliados. -Kakashi interrompeu. – Os ANBU que se infiltraram no País da Água foram assassinados e o único que teve condições de voltar vivo contou que eles agiam estranhamente.

-Volte aos refúgios, Ino. Libere-os e diga aos moradores voltarem às suas casas. - Tsunade pegou um pergaminho da gaveta central de sua mesa. - Verifique novamente se não há nenhum ferido entre eles, ou algum espião do Som. Sabemos que eles aperfeiçoaram o jutsu de transformação, se encontrar algum... -entregou o pergaminho a jovem. -... Use isto. Você já esgotou os seus e sabe usar. Agora vai.

-Hai... -após mais uma olhada no moreno, ela não conseguiu segurar. - Espero que quando a Sakura voltar ela esteja preparada pra isso.

Com mais uma reverência a garota desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça com o pergaminho nas mãos. Naruto soltou uma risadinha.

-Então ela não sabe que a Sakura voltou?He... - deu mais uma risada ao ver uma ruga intrigada na fronte de Sasuke.

Tsunade levantou- se e rodeou a frente de sua mesa se apoiando nela. Sua expressão ficara mais descontraída, mas ainda parecia perigosa. Quem tomou a palavra foi Kakashi.

-Aquiete-se, Naruto. Estamos aqui para falar da nova equipe.-voltou a olgar pra Hokage que sorria.- Mesmo com a entrada de Sasuke na equipe ela continua fora de seus padrões, Tsunade-sama.

-Falta um ninja com habilidades médicas. -Sasuke finalmente se manifestou.

O sorriso da loira se tornou perfeitamente evidente.

-Acho que mais uma vez vocês sabem a resposta das próprias perguntas. -Se arrastou até uma das caixas e pegou uma garrafa de saquê ignorando o semblante de todos ali. Após tomar metade do conteúdo em um gole só, o que já a tornou corada, se sentou na mesa e fez cara de séria, tornando a cena cômica. Naruto, por incrível que pareça, foi o primeiro a entender a súbita alegria da kunoichi e deu um pulo.

-SAKURA-CHAAN!!É isso Tsunade-baa-chan?? Você vai pôr a Sakura-chan no nosso time de novo? A equipe 7 vai voltar?

-Equipe Kakashi, Naruto, a equipe 7 morreu quando vocês deixaram de ser gennins...-lembrou Kakashi lentamente.- Sakura está em repouso ,Tsunade-sama,a dois dias. Não sabemos o que ela fez durante esses anos que ela passou fora.

Naruto continuava eufórico ao se lembrar da amiga. Tudo voltaria a ser como antes, em parte pelo menos, embora quando visitou a garota no Hospital tenha sentido algo diferente nela. Iam poder recuperar todo o tempo que passaram separados. Ainda não tinha entendido como Sasuke voltara e fora tão bem aceito pela Godaime,também não descobrira por que sua amiga saíra de Konoha e que muitas explicaçãoes deviam ser dadas, mas sabia que faria o possível pra não se separarem de novo. Olhou pro amigo, ele parecia não se importar quando o nome da kunoichi era mencionado, mas o número de vezes que ele piscava quando isso acontecia desmentia o fato de que ele não se importava.

**--xXx--**

Ino apareceu em sua nuvem de fumaça em frente aos dois ninjas que guardavam o refúgio principal. Tornara-se uma das chuunins mais fortes dali e uma das espiãs mais cotadas, principalmente quando precisava se passar por outra pessoa. Durante a guerra, foi uma das primeiras a ser mandada pro campo inimigo em busca de informações junto com a equipe que formara. Ela, Shikamaru, Chouji e Anko formavam a equipe mais inusitada que Konoha já vira. Nunca em Konoha aconteceu de duas kunoichis pertencerem a um mesmo time, era algo contrário a lei da natureza. Ainda mais duas de temperamento forte, como Ino e Anko. Mas o fato é que mesmo com o óbito lamentavel de Asuma, a equipe deu certo, e apesar de algumas desavenças entre os integrantes, todas as missões deixadas sob sua responsabilidade foram completadas com êxito.

-Taro e Seiling. Podem abrir as portas do refúgio. - se apresentou altivamente aos ninjas que se curvaram ao vê-la. -Eu, como responsável pela atual segurança dos habitantes tenho ordens da Godaime. Avisem aos representantes dos outros esconderijos, mas mantenham cautela quanto as pessoas que saírem. Tenham absoluta certeza de que não haja nenhum espião entre eles. Se houver, me mandem um aviso imediatamente, entendido?

Os dois shinobis fizeram o que a loira pediu e começaram a abrir os portões subterrâneos. As pessoas lá dentro começaram a se tumultuar, mas a um sinal da mulher todos se calaram. Após os comandos da mesma, começaram a sair e voltar as suas casas. Uma das coisas que se tornaram responsabilidade de Ino foi a segurança dos refúgios. Com o apoio dos companheiros de equipe, ela foi até a Godaime e pediu que fosse mandada como espiã ao país de Orochimaru quatro anos antes, assim que Sakura desapareceu. Sempre acreditou que a amiga tinha ido atrás de Sasuke e isso significava que a garota fugiu para o País do Som. Procurou por todo lugar, mas foi a única vez que Ino voltara para Konoha derrotada então Tsunade a colocou como segurança dos habitantes da Vila.

Algo não estava bem ali. Mais da metade das pessoas tinham saído, agora Ino podia sentir mais claramente o chakra de cada um e havia um que não condizia com os padrões que ela conhecia. Um espião. Levantou um braço fazendo sinal para um dos ajudantes. O refúgio era uma caverna subterrânea, e possuía áreas cujo piso formava dois andares. O ajudante pulou do andar superior, de onde estava e se uniu a sua líder.

-Temos visitantes que não deviam estar aqui. -disse ela. - Assim que eu der o sinal, você sabe como prosseguir. - o ninja confirmou e Ino se pôs em posição. Confirmou visualmente que uma das pessoas usava henge (5) e fez um sinal para seu ajudante, que interceptou um velho. Ele o levou para um lugar ao fundo da caverna sob o pretexto de que por lá o caminho seria mais fácil para sair. Ino chegou logo após. O velho parecia preocupado e acuado como um bicho.

-Já sabemos que você é um espião. - Ino parecia assustadora com aquela autoridade. - Seu jutsu está gastando muito do seu chakra, se você tinha intenção de fugir era melhor ter economizado.

-Do q-que está falando?-cada vez mais o velho ia se encolhendo no canto da caverna quase vazia. Àquela hora os outros refúgios espalhados por Konoha já deveriam estar vazios, pensou Ino. _''O trabalho pesado sobra pra mim... ''_ suspirou.

- Você está usando o henge, seu verme. Pare de fingir. -Disse isso e o chutou.

Quando o corpo bateu na parede e fez o som ecoar no refúgio já não pertencia a um velho e sim a um ninja da Água. Estava exausto pelo uso constante do jutsu de transformação. Patético, nem lutar como um homem e defender-se conseguiria. Ino dispensou o ajudante e levantou o ninja pelo colete de chuunin.

- Eu não entendo como você pôde ficar todo esse tempo dentro do refúgio mantendo aquela aparência e nem o porquê de ter entrado aqui, mas sei que você terá a ''_bondade''_ de explicar.-a garota já se aproximava com o punho armado para um soco, quando o ninja se ajoelhou e começou a falar.

- Eu explico! Por favor, eu explico, só não faça nada comigo ainda. E-eles vão fazer coisa pior com o País da Água. Todos parecem zumbis agora. Tive que fugir para cá. Mataram todos os meus conhecidos. Cuidado!

Ino Se abaixou de duas shurikens que apareceram do nada e jogando o ninja da Água pro lado se virou contra o novo inimigo. Um ninja com o hataiate do Som e postura arrogante voltou a atacar a kunoichi que se defendia sem dificuldade. O homem possuía por volta dos trinta anos, cabelos castanhos e roupas rasgadas que não escondiam as várias cicatrizes adquiridas. Era rápido e portava uma flauta de osso pendurada no pescoço.

-Pelo visto, Konoha virou um novo ponto turístico. -retrucou Ino sarcástica. - Não imaginava que pudesse atrair tantos estrangeiros assim, só com minha beleza. Mas se quria me conhecer não precisava se disfarçar.

- Você não vai continuar tão bela morta. -o moreno se desviou de uma rasteira da loira e a derrubou. Era um bunshin. Sentiu sangue escorrer de seu rosto. Uma das shurikens que lançara na menina acabara de cortá-lo. Encontrou a jovem portando um pergaminho e por conhecer as capacidades da inimiga sabia o que significava.

-Eu odeio perder, mas tenho que admitir. - disse ela. -Que peguei o espião errado. Mas não costumo cometer erros.

Assim que Ino ia abrir o pergaminho, algo a derrubou por trás. O cara era rápido _mesmo_. O ninja a chutou para a parede oposta e chegou até ela um centésimo de segundo depois. O truque era não deixá-la respirar pra usar o pergaminho, foi o que ouvira. Já que nos últimos dois meses mantivera a aparência de uma criança de oito anos, ouvia do que a responsável pelos abrigos era capaz e das técnicas que usava. Era o necessário pra sair de lá vivo e com ótimas informações para seu superior. Foi um erro levar o ninja da Água com ele como isca, não sabia que a hipnose ia acabar tão rápido, mas servira ao menos pra surpreender Ino.

Sentiu-se tonta por um instante e um novo soco a atingiu no estomago. Um reles ninja do Som não ia vencê-la daquela maneira. Não mesmo. A dor era forte, mas ela era uma ninja médica, depois cuidaria de si mesma. O objetivo na hora era cuidar daquele sujeitinho arrogante. Parou um dos socos, mas outro a acertou de novo. Girou o corpo por cima do corpo dele e o chutou se libertando das mãos do moreno. Pela segunda vez tentou abrir o pergaminho e pela segunda vez foi impedida. _''Kuso, desse jeito vou precisar de ajuda, não devia ter dispensado Taro. ''_ O cara começou a tocar sua flauta e ela se sentiu paralisada. Era esse o poder daquela flauta então? Tentou se mover inutilmente enquanto o ninja se aproximava. Do outro lado do refúgio o shinobi da Água jazia inconsciente, não aguentara o esforço. Fechou os olhos esperando um golpe que não veio. Ao invés disso um corpo caía aos seus pés ao mesmo tempo em que pôde voltar a respirar.

Quando abriu os olhos um par de orbes verdes e profundos a encarava.

-Gaara-kun...

**--xXx--**

**Glossário:**

(1): Vovó-Tsunade. Modo como Naruto chama a Godaime no anime e no mangá.

(2): Isso dói!

(3): Expressão que significa algo como ''Estou em casa'' dito ao chegar ao lar.

(4): Resposta de Okaeri. Algo como ''Seja bem-vindo. ''

(5): Jutsu de transformação.

--xXx—

**N/A: **Nunca pensei que um dia usaria um glossário como esse acima. Estou muito feliz com as reviews que recebi de coração. Acredito (e espero também ò.ó) que a minha beta, sabe, me deixe uma também. Respostinhas.

**Vicky-chan 11: **_Wooooow!Perfeito? To bem demais então Vicky. Diferente como? Amei a review foi a primeirinha rsrsrs. Já ta aqui o segundo capítulo. Beijos. Continua lendo e deixando reviews,Onegai._

**Neko-Sombria: **_Agora eu pasmo. TU? Por aqui nessa humilde fic? \o/_

_Viva Kami. Eu to acompanhando Konoha: A maior das histórias e esperando continuação. Muito boa sua fic. Que bom que você está gostando. Já continuei. Continua deixando comentários viu? BjoOo..._

**Luís: **_É Luís, é doido mesmo. Rsrsrs é uma guerra sim, das violentas :P_

_Otokage é o Líder do Som, da mesma forma que Hokage é de Konoha e o Kazekage, de Suna. Não tem nada, passa a ficar sabendo He He. Que bom que você está gostando. Primeiro garoto a comentar. bjoOoo..._

_**--xXx--**_

_**(N/B):**__ Cara eu gostei disso. (Sofia: menos sua baka, agora faça o seu trabalho.)_

_Ta bom._

_Gente esse capítulo ta muito incrível, recomendo para todos, lerem e deixarem reviews para minha amiga Eeva-chan._

_Vamos, lá, gente faça uma beta e sua inner baka, felizes, e é lógico minha miga Eeva-chan, deixem comentários, porque na minha opinião essa fic ta mais do que aprovada._

_E não percam as emoções do próximo capitulo de Destinos Desconhecidos Segredos Revelados Esta imperdível._

_Beijo gente e não deixem de mandar reviews._

_--xXx—_

_**Obs:É por isso que eu adoro essa beta xD.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... ainda. ò.Ó

Capítulo chato eu sei. (_Inner:- Não sabe nem para fazer publicidade... ¬¬')_

Demo... eu me esforcei para pelo menos por um pouco de ação né...não sou muito boa com romance (mas terá...e muito)...

Boa leitura... e agradeço muito aos reviews. Continuem no F.F.F. boys and girls...Façam uma escritora Feliz…o botão roxo no fim da fic não é vírus... E desculpem pelos spoilers...

**Capítulo 3**

Ficou sem reação por alguns instantes. Não era todo dia que o Kazekage de Suna visitava um refúgio de Konoha. Os olhos desacreditados piscaram uma, duas vezes até ela se lembrar que devia cumprir suas funções ali. Encarou o ruivo com ar superior e sem piscar se curvou levemente, mostrando o desgosto por ter que se submeter aquela cena de ''respeito aos superiores''. Engoliu com desprezo o _''kun'' _' que proferira ao vê-lo.

-Ohayo, _Kazekage-sama. - _voltou à postura autoritária e buscou nos olhos verdes algum sinal de desagradado. Não viu nenhuma expressão, mas jurava que um brilho estranho atravessou-os. -Desculpe-me, _senhor,_ por ter que fazê-lo passar por essa situação constrangedora. - o sarcasmo podia ser sentido na pele. – Agradeço por ter me ajudado, mas eu poderia ter resolvido sozinha.

Silêncio. O maldito silêncio. Ino se virou de costas para o ruivo, bagunçando o cabelo com as mãos atrás da cabeça em sinal de reprovação quanto ao que acabara de passar. Sempre perdia parte da sua vaidade quando estava perto _''daquele indivíduo''-_ela se recusava a falar o nome do Kazekage quando ele não estava presente. Gaara continuou imóvel olhando para a loira.

-Você vai precisar levar os dois até a Godaime, acredito. – a voz rouca ecoou por todo o espaço vazio. Ino jurava que ele fazia isso de propósito, mas ignorava com todas as forças que a guerra lhe cedera. - E você dispensou seu ajudante.

- Com todo o respeito, _Kazekage. _- Ino arqueou a sobrancelha e apertou os punhos. _''O desgraçado estava aqui esse tempo todo, me viu dispensando Taro e viu o espião. Ele estava me testando pra ver o quanto eu podia me virar sem a 'divina' ajuda dele. Cretino. ''_ – Mas você não devia ''salvar'' e sim ser protegido e por sinal... onde está sua querida família?

Nenhuma resposta. Ino continuou encarando o shinobi da Água escorado na parede e seguiu com os olhos até o espião do Som. Morto.

- E agradeceria muito se na próxima vez que eu supostamente estivesse em perigo você deixasse o cara vivo. Investigações, sabe, Kazekage.

Quando começou a se mexer em direção ao shinobi espião, após mais alguns segundos de silêncio vindos do ruivo, sentiu um puxão no braço e foi obrigada a encarar novamente os olhos verdes e profundos. Ele a soltou e fez o mesmo caminho que ela pretendia fazer, pegando ambos os ninjas e jogando-os no ombro. A loira, irritada, nem se moveu. Se ele queria se fazer de herói após tê-la deixado lutar sozinha,só observando, que o fizesse. Não ia afetá-la. Acompanhou com o olhar o líder de Suna passar por ela e parar sem olhar pra trás.

- Meu nome é Gaara. -deu dois passos e novamente se deteu. – Não gosto que me chame de Kazekage, Ino, já lhe falei muitas vezes.

E saindo do refúgio, ele saltou na árvore mais próxima da entrada sendo seguido por uma mulher furiosa, que imaginava a maneira mais dolorosa de se torturar um líder do País da Areia.

--xXx--

Naruto entrara correndo no Hospital. Queria ser o primeiro a dar a notícia para a amiga. E isso para ele significava que teria de invadir o quarto de hospital dela às cinco da manhã. Esbarrou em duas enfermeiras no corredor da recepção e após pedir desculpas - ainda correndo- as ouviu perguntarem qual quarto queria visitar. _''Eu já sei onde é!Arigato!_ '' deu um pequeno tchau, rindo como uma criança travessa e sumiu pelos corredores. Mal podia esperar. Kakashi dissera para ele ir com calma, que Sakura ainda estava muito debilitada e que os médicos alertaram sobre riscos. Contou os quartos até encontrar o que queria. Mas ao entrar, na ponta dos pés, não viu mais do que uma cama vazia e arrumada.

-He... Acho que entrei no quarto errado. –voltou até a porta e observou os números na plaquinha. - 3... 7... 2...ué, é esse mesmo.

Seguiu até a janela que iluminava o quarto naquela manhã, se perguntando se a garota havia os abandonado de novo. Pôs a cabeça para fora, sentindo a brisa, e ouviu um som metálico vindo de um dos lados do hospital. Talvez a menina tivesse sido mudada de quarto, afinal, aquela área era exclusiva para os pacientes que corriam risco de vida. Novamente se pôs em disparada pelo hospital, desviando e rindo da cara das velhinhas que ultrapassava, e sem se importar realmente para qual lado estava indo. Naruto enviesou-se por uma porta e fechou os olhos para se proteger de uma forte rajada de vento. Piscou algumas vezes, extasiado com o primeiro cheiro que sentia nos últimos vinte minutos que não lhe lembrava éter. Da porta onde ele parara, dava para ver uma longa extensão verde e fresca, onde pacientes que sofreram acidentes se recuperavam ou faziam caminhadas. Várias pontes estreitas por cima de um córrego que supria as necessidades do hospital e o barulho da água corrente com certeza traziam mais paz a quem estivesse ali.

-Sa-sakura-chan. – a voz sussurrada não pertencia ao loiro. Este olhou para o lado e se deparou com uma pessoa conhecida. Cabelos longos e azulados, olhos brancos e vacilantes. Ainda não o tinha visto, possuía o Byakugan ativado e tinha as mãos levadas à frente do rosto em um cacoete típico da primogênita Hyuuga, flexionando os indicadores. Focava um ponto em meio às árvores e, se o homem estivesse certo, depois daquele monte verde se encontrava o escritório da Godaime. A quinhentos metros à frente, o Byakugan permitia uma visão assustadora.

-O que está acontecendo ali, Hinata?- o timbre sério do rapaz assustou-a.

-Uma luta, Naru-kun. - respondeu sem gaguejar. Para falar a verdade fazia muito tempo que não gaguejava na frente do namorado. Não queria dizer que não corava mais.

Naruto passou a mão pelo rosto vermelho dela, agora sorrindo. Depois de dois anos namorando ainda se admirava com tudo na Hyuuga. Mas logo a jovem tímida voltou o olhar para o ponto invisível de há pouco.

- Você chamou pelo nome da Sakura, Hina-chan. Ela está lá, certo?

Hinata acenou e puxou-o pela jaqueta alaranjada quando este pretendia atravessar a pequena floresta a frente em direção ao escritório, o que fez ele a olhar confuso.

- A batalha que está sendo travada é de nível ANBU, Naru-kun. Está tudo destruído...

O loiro riu sem entender exatamente a que a mulher se referia. Deu um beijo na testa dela e saltou no meio daquele verde.

- Se a Sakura-chan está por perto eu tenho que ajudá-la, sabe, ela ainda está muito fraca. - Hinata negou com a cabeça rapidamente tentando interrompê-lo, mas não adiantou. – Tenho que encontrá-la antes que os ninjas que estão lutando a encontrem. Mas não se preocupe, eu volto tá?

Suspirou inconformada. A tal da hiperatividade não se tornou latente, Naruto continuava em um estado de impaciência constante. Hinata abaixou a cabeça e resmungou baixinho, olhando para o chão, como se o namorado ainda pudesse escutá-la.

-Mas é a Sakura-chan que está lutando, Naru-kun...

--xXx—

_De novo aquela cena. Tudo destruído, todos mortos e ele a enfrentando. Não sabia exatamente por que tinha que detê-la de ir aonde ela queria, mas sabia que tinha de fazê-lo. Nem parecia ela mesma. Como ele poderia deixá-la fazer uma coisa se ela nem parecia estar consciente do que ia fazer. Não que ele se importasse. Definitivamente, não, Sasuke nunca se preocupou com as decisões de Sakura, mas naquele momento protegê-la dela mesma era uma missão para ele. A chuva continuava caindo e os dois pareciam trapos de seres humanos. O shinobi a atacava, seria mais fácil deixá-la inconsciente e levá-la ao hospital. Mas a jovem não facilitava em nada. Suas atitudes mudaram em excesso, inclusive na forma de lutar mesmo ela aparentando ter quinze anos ainda. _

_-Sasuke-san. - de novo o maldito san. - Saia... da...minha...frente!_

_Ele não se mexeu. E a jovem que antes estava a muitos metros a sua frente se aproximou, em milésimos de segundo, sua respiração sobre o selo __amaldiçoado e portando a katana do moreno. Lembrava muito, cinco anos atrás, quando o próprio a empunhava contra o amigo no esconderijo de Orochimaru dizendo que não os matou por capricho. A cena era igual, mudava apenas os atores._

_- Se tudo tem que acabar assim... que seja._

_Mais um golpe e o vingador Uchiha teria seu fim nas mãos de uma ''mulher fraca''._

O golpe não veio. Mas Sasuke já estava cheio daquele sonho.

Levantou-se de olhos fechados e se escorou na parede suja e úmida, entre o futon que lhe servira de cama durante um ano e as grades de sua cela escura. Nenhum carcereiro, ou raio de Sol o visitavam. A cretina da Godaime fizera questão de ''demonstrar sua confiança no Uchiha'' deixando-o ali sem vigia algum. Mas não fizera questão de lembrar-se das deficiências causadas pela falta de luz solar- lembrando que era a maior ninja médica que já existiu – e o pusera na cela subterrânea mais escondida daquela cadeia, onde até os ratos tinham preguiça de procurar comida.

É claro que ele sabia que não teria privilégio algum por ser o sobrevivente de um clã trágico, mas quando se entregou a Godaime um ano atrás, esperava o mínimo de decência em seus alojamentos.

_#flash back on:_

'' _A noite já caíra sobre a cidade há muito tempo e Tsunade não tinha a menor vontade de analisar traço por traço dos ninjas que executaram mais um ataque na Vila da Folha. Todos os rostos com a mesma expressão. Todos eles desconhecidos e frios. É o que se espera dos mortos. A Godaime fora chamada de louca diversas vezes pelo Conselho, mas ainda sim acreditava que os ninjas estavam sendo controlados mentalmente, e ali estava ela fazendo a necrópsia dos últimos inimigos. No próprio escritório. A guerra já corria há um ano e não apenas ela causava preocupações na cabeça da médica-nin. Mas nem o próprio trabalho podia fazer em paz àquela hora da madrugada, pois um vulto apareceu na penumbra do escritório- ela nunca acendia as luzes para não chamar atenção- se pondo escorado na parede mais afastada. _

_-Então é você, pirralho insolente?- disse sem desviar o olhar clínico do pulmão esquerdo de um ninja da Grama. - Já cansou de brincar de __esconde- esconde e de vingador do clã? Ou veio só tentar conseguir um abrigo?_

_- De acordo com a lei de Konoha, nukenins são considerados traidores e pegam prisão. - o moreno disse com ar enfastiado e tedioso olhando pela janela escura as luzes vermelhas de alguma vila distante sendo atacada._

_- Isso quer dizer que você se entrega?- Tsunade afirmava mais do que perguntava. – Pensei que você fosse esperto, Sasuke. A essa altura eu estaria em um bar aproveitando o máximo de saquê e rindo da cara dos incapazes de me pegar._

_- Já cumpri meu dever. O que me aguarda agora não me interessa._

_- Isso foi há tantos anos. Mas bem, se assim você deseja... Assim seja. - Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha com a última expressão dita pela Godaime e a seguiu por entre os corredores do prédio se afastando do cheiro de órgãos internos. ''_

_flash back off#_

-Se lembrando de algo desagradável?- um ano depois e o moreno continuava sem suportar a voz daquela loira peituda. O rosto corado de Tsunade mal delineado pela escuridão do corredor se fez presente olhando com desprezo e felicidade-obviamente causada por saquê- pela grade da cela.

-...

- Não se preocupe, tenho uma notícia para você. Como novo integrante da equipe Kakashi acho que posso te liberar de sua ''detenção''. Kakashi e os outros poderiam estranhar se não o vissem de volta a sua casa. Mas, se você fugir de novo seja qual for o motivo, causa ou razão... - a voz cada vez mais ameaçadora da Godaime parecia não afetá-lo – e eu mesma vou persegui-lo pessoalmente.

Sasuke deu de ombros e a seguiu pela segunda vez na escuridão de um novo corredor.

--xXx—

Em frente ao prédio, um verdadeiro caos se instituíra. Ino chegou à frente do Kazekage, que carregava o corpo do Ninja do Som. O ninja da Água foi deixado no Hospital sob os cuidados de Shizune. Porém o lugar estava vazio e os dois entraram na sala principal sem ao menos demonstrar que aquele lugar exercia autoridade. Gaara olhou ao redor da sala ainda um pouco desorganizada.

- Sua líder ainda não chegou, Ino. Em Suna, esse tipo de lugar só pode ser freqüentado pelos subordinados da vila quando os superiores estão presentes. - disse enquanto escorava o corpo do espião a um canto.

- Eu não me considero uma subordinada... Gaara. Você se considera? Ótimo. Agora... - a mulher se pôs atrás da mesa central abrindo as gavetas sem esperar resposta do ruivo. - Vamos conhecer quem é o músico ninja aí. Aquela loira bebum deve ter o nome de todos os ninjas da Vila do Som. Ahá! Aqui está! Achima Tekumi. Parece que ele...

Não pôde completar a frase. Completamente horrorizada, Ino contemplou o ''cadáver'' se levantar e atacar ambos os ninjas. Sangue seco sobre a roupa e o rosto acinzentado não pareciam deixá-lo mais lento do que era quando vivo. Tanto a kunoichi quanto Gaara tentaram em vão paralisar o morto-vivo. Os dois já ouviram falar em técnicas de ressuscitação, o próprio Kazekage foi ressuscitado, mas em um caso singular. Um morto levantar do nada e sair atacando e quebrando todos os móveis de um cômodo era abuso demais para Ino._'' E eu pensando que vigiar refúgios era um serviço calmo onde eu poderia preservar minhas unhas.''_

Nenhum contra-ataque ou ninjutsu usados faziam efeito contra o adversário. Sem escolha e inconformados, Ino e Gaara correram da sala e buscaram maior chance de revidar do lado de fora. Mas ao chegar ao exterior do prédio um vulto conhecido foi avistado. Corpo definido e atraente, busto avantajado, olhos indiferentes e que lembravam jades lapidados ou esmeraldas, e os inconfundíveis cabelos róseos presos em um coque deixando apenas a franja lateral cobrir parte dos olhos. Ino, em toda a adrenalina que percorria seu corpo, não foi capaz de identificar se era uma visão ou brincadeira de mau gosto, ou se tudo, inclusive o zumbi no interior da sala da Hokage não passava de um genjutsu. Gaara, parado ao seu lado pôde sentir quando a mão da loira buscou a sua e apertou fortemente. _'' Então não é uma ilusão... ''_

-Tes-tu-da...

A mulher escorada no muro apreciando a paisagem virou o rosto,deu um pequeno sorriso e confirmou.

-Yo, Ino-porca. Ohayo, Kazekage-sama.

Gaara acenou com a cabeça. Ino voou nos braços da amiga que demorou alguns segundos até retribuir. Mas um urro de dentro do prédio acordou-os para o inimigo que não fora derrotado.

- Você continua trancando seus problemas, porquinha?

-Ah! Se você visse meu problema... - Ino puxou a amiga para o mais longe possível da porta arrastando junto o ruivo, quando o zumbi quebrou parte da parede. Rezava para a shishou(1)da amiga chegar logo e acabar com Tekumi que recuperou a flauta que a ninja esqueceu na sala. Os três se infiltraram no bosque que dividia o espaço entre o prédio da Godaime e o Hospital de Konoha.

Tekumi seguiu pela penumbra das árvores procurando os alvos até várias kunais voarem em sua direção sem acertá-lo.

-A gracinha e o Kage da Areia estão com tanto medo que perderam a mira?-gritou procurando vultos a sua volta. Ao olhar para trás, porém, teve que se mover rápido, pois os kibaku-fuudas (2)presos nas kunais- e que não foram vistas pelo morto- começaram a queimar ocasionando várias explosões.

-Tenho uma notícia para você, Ino. Seu zumbi fala. - murmurou Sakura tediosamente de cima de uma das árvores apreciando as explosões.

-Que bonitinho. - retrucou a mulher no mesmo volume. - Já chegou fazendo observações inteligentes. Como sabia que ele já tinha morrido?

A kunoichi de olhos verdes arqueou a sobrancelha rindo desacreditada e escorregou de costas pelo galho, se pendurando pelas pernas com um pergaminho nas mãos. Ino observou espantada para o rolo em suas mãos, achando estranhamente familiar. Instintivamente caçou o seu próprio pergaminho no bolso de shurikens não o encontrando. Gaara viu o que havia acontecido de cima de outra árvore e riu discretamente caçoando da loira. Ela prestou atenção no Kage e corou de raiva ao ver que o mesmo fazia um gesto parecido com um abraço, ainda rindo. Mas o sorriso do ruivo se extinguiu e ele jogou uma shuriken em sua direção saltando para outra árvore. Ino se abaixou a tempo de ver Tekumi ser atingido e explodir em uma nuvem de fumaça.

-Ah! Qual é? Até mortos usam bunshin?- reclamou antes de dar um mortal para trás e ficar em pé- também de cabeça para baixo- em um galho concentrando chakra nos pés. Procurou qualquer movimento que indicasse a presença indesejada do espião do Som, mas não pôde sentir nada até uma forte pancada acertá-la em cheio na nuca e deixá-la inconsciente.

Gaara viu quando Tekumi avançou sobre a mulher que ele, inconscientemente, apelidou de ''_A loira maníaca''_, mas não conseguiu desferir seu golpe antes de Ino cair desmaiada de cima da árvore. Após socar o ninja, que voou alguns metros em meio a cipós e sumiu, o Kage pulou e a pegou antes que chegassem ao chão. Com o impacto dos dois corpos, Gaara se distraiu o suficiente para não perceber novo jutsu de Tekumi. O ninja possuía a flauta e tocando uma suave melodia se aproximou dos shinobis paralisados. Erguendo uma kunai sobre a cabeça do ruivo, ainda tocando a flauta, Tekumi riu satisfeito.

- Não eram vocês exatamente quem eu queria,mas como prêmio de consolação... acho que servem perfeitamente.

--xXx--

**Glossário:**

(1):O mesmo que sensei;Mentora;

(2):Papel-Bomba;

Demo: Mas;

-xXx-

**N/A: **Este capítulo eu não esperei a Beta olhar. Se houver muitos erros ortográficos me perdoem, eu espero que possa confiar no meu Word. Gomen ne Mary...fui muito apressada.

Resposta das reviews:

**Vicky-chan 11: **_Primeira a me deixar review de novo! (confesso que vi sua review chegando... que emoção!) Muito obrigada pelos elogios... Não conseguiu definir por que ela é diferente ¬¬... Mas eu amei o ''fascinante'' até me inspirou xD. Ta aqui o terceiro capítulo, o o próximo vem logo acredito eu...BjoOoOo..._

**Sabaku no AnaH:**_Peraí...P-E-R-F-E-I-T-A? Noooooossa... Já falei que vocês são as melhores leitoras do mundo? Amei os elogios... Eu? Escrevo bem? Méééu Deus... se é assim vou processar o pessoal que me deu nota abaixo da média em redação do PAIES, he he.Olha o capítulo, espero que goste e continue comentando viu? BjoOoOo..._

**Uchiha Mazinha: **_Nháááááááá!! #pula em cima dela# Mary olha tu aqui! Desculpa a falta, a minha beta... Eu possuo o mesmo defeito do Naruto... a tal da impaciência. Mas é ótimo saber que você está gostando (quase que não termino o cap. ...minha mãe queria que eu saísse do PC por um mês por que tem medo de eu ficar com LER).BjoOoOo..._

**Raphaella Uchiha: **_Oiiiiii!! Bem-vinda, He. Que bom que você está gostando . Você fez o que eu estava esperando, perguntou do início da fic. Eu acho que agora ta um pouco mais explicado né ;) É que essa baka aqui esqueceu de deixar em itálico para facilitar, gomenasai, mas era para deixar em dúvida mesmo rsrsrs. Qualquer outra dúvida ou mesmo crítica pode deixar viu, continue deixando review. BjoOoOo...espero que continue gostando._

--xXx—

**Obs: O botão abaixo não quer se sentir inútil. Use-o e vá a forra. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao tio Kishimoto...o resto dos personagens estão no meu nome...ele é que não sabe xD...

Vocês não tem noção da minha felicidade quando eu liguei o PC e vi as reviews. Fiquei mais ou menos uns 20 minutos sem conseguir voltar com a mandíbula pro lugar xD... Peço desculpas pela demora e pelo capítulo um pouco curto, mas é que acho que comprido demais deve ficar enjoativo, vocês não acham? Pois então, uma coisa que eu dveria ter falado, mas anta que eu sou esqueci: vai ser um pouco KakaSaku. Eu estava sendo tentada há muito tempo por esse casal e com a nova personalidade da rosada acho que vai ser mais viavel algumas insinuações. Po-rém... a Sakura pertence ao Sasuke ¬¬...( maldita hora em que eu aceitei ''ser'' essa personagem quando meu namorado escolheu ''ser'' o maldito Uchiha...Ç.ç)

Boa leitura... Até daqui a pouco nas respostinhas...Domo por estarem lendo...

E um agradecimento especial à Marimary-chan que beta meus capítulo né xD

**Capítulo 4**

Duas figuras atravessavam a ponte que cortava o pântano. O País do Som possuía realmente uma grande variedade de cenários. Meio dia atrás eles ainda estavam em um pequeno deserto, ao invés daquele corredor de madeira coberto de musgo e pequenos insetos, onde poucos raios de sol conseguiam atravessar a cortina que formavam as copas das árvores. Apesar de ser um tablado largo- até dez pessoas poderiam andar uma do lado da outra sem dificuldade- um dos integrantes da dupla se mantinha sempre à frente. Os dois se encontravam cobertos por capas pretas e uma pedra escarlate unia o capuz ao resto da roupa. Uma nuvem dourada ornava a parte traseira da capa de ambos e era idêntica às nuvens que cobriam a vestimentas dos Akatsukis. O peregrino que ia a frente tirou o capuz após alguns tempos caminhando. Possuía cabelos ruivos que escondiam seu pescoço e parte dos ombros e olhos incrivelmente violetas. Percebia-se, apesar da discrição, que ele estava impressionado com o lugar o que não acontecia com o viajante que vinha atrás.

-Ainda falta muito, Kari-sensei?-o ruivo murmurou sem olhar para trás, observando alguns cipós que balançavam ao redor do tablado.

-Eu te respondi há dois minutos, Sato. – respondeu o encapuzado ficando ao lado do ruivo que olhava para ele com uma expressão desgostosa. O rosto jovem se contraiu quando Kari passou por ele sem outra explicação.

-Você me disse que se eu olhasse bem veria a cúpula onde os outros estão, mas eu sequer vejo o fim dessa ponte.

-Isso é que dá me mandarem pupilos completamente ignorantes.

Sato que voltara a caminhar parou mais uma vez e deu um tapa na própria testa sorrindo em seguida.

-É um genjutsu então?-não obteve resposta, mas sabia que estava certo.

Após mais alguns minutos caminhando, Kari parou subitamente e tirou o capuz. Não aparentava mais do que trinta anos, rosto bem-feito e bonito para a idade. Os olhos azuis contrastavam com o cabelo negro e desfiado na franja. Olhou para cima sendo acompanhado pelo discípulo que ainda não entendia nada. Para ele, os dois ainda estavam na metade do tablado.

O moreno fez alguns ins e murmurou um ''_Kai''_(1). Sato estava certo, ele não poderia ver a majestosa construção logo a sua frente por causa da ilusão a sua volta. Para falar a verdade, um passo a frente e o ruivo estaria com o nariz colado a parede de marfim que se estendia a perder de vista no meio do pântano. Mais alguns ins e a enorme porta-também do mais puro marfim e com muitos metros de altura- se abriu permitindo aos dois viajantes a visão de seu interior. O salão de entrada era enorme e ao fundo um trono de mármore claro. Sobre ele apenas mais um encapuzado.

-Mestre, soubemos para onde o fugitivo se dirigiu. - Kari se ajoelhou ainda distante do trono sendo acompanhado por Sato que olhava furtivamente para frente a todo instante.

-Então quer dizer que ele saiu dos domínios do Som realmente?-a voz imperante, mas suave, ecoou por todo o salão.

-Sim, meu senhor. Os _outros_ confirmaram que foi em direção ao País do Fogo.

- O jinchuuriki voltou para Konoha. -afirmou a voz.

-Então já podemos segui-lo?- Kari se levantou ao sinal do encapuzado e puxou Sato que ainda olhava desconfiado para a sombra sobre o trono branco. O homem acenou:

-Se os ninjas da Folha descobrirem que o décimo bijuu está ao seu alcance será mais difícil de recapturá-lo. Teremos que fazer o que a Akatsuki não conseguiu.

**--xXx--**

- Não eram vocês exatamente quem eu queria, mas como prêmio de consolação... Acho que servem perfeitamente.

A kunai não ficou no ar por muito tempo, mas também não atingiu o lugar desejado por Tekumi. Ao invés disso, uma cratera se abriu entre o espião e suas vítimas. Livre da paralisia, Gaara ainda tentou se mover para tirar Ino do caminho e avançar no shinobi do Som, porém este saltou em sua direção, escapando de ser engolido pela cratera e acertando o Kage com um chute no peito. O líder da Areia voou, com loira e tudo, na árvore mais próxima, mas antes de chegar lá o zumbi já o esperava. _''Kuso_(2)_...esse __sujeito é rápido...''_ . Acertou o ruivo no pescoço e tanto ele quanto Ino caíram estáticos no solo.

Tekumi observou os corpos dos shinobis e riu.

-Até que eles ficam bem juntos. - se virou e parou uma shuriken que veio em sua direção. - Você não fez questão nenhuma de defendê-los, não é mesmo?

Ao olhar para cima se deparou com a garota de cabelos róseos, ainda sentada em um galho e apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos. Após a pergunta deu de ombros.

-A única coisa que você fez foi me impedir de matá-los com essa maldita cratera. -continuou o zumbi.

Sakura pulou de sua árvore e ao chegar ao chão Tekumi já se encontrava ao seu lado com uma kunai em seu pescoço. Mas a voz que o shinobi ouviu e a pressão que sentiu no próprio pescoço vinham de trás do mesmo.

-É para ver quem é mais rápido?- o corpo a frente do ninja havia desaparecido. - Você não vai conseguir o que quer.

Tekumi se livrou da pressão em seu pescoço e saltou em um tronco que caiu no momento em que a cratera foi criada. Sakura saltou em sua direção logo após e tentou socá-lo, mas o espião foi mais veloz. Durante mais ou menos dez minutos os dois se enfrentaram, deixando um rastro de destruição por todo o bosque. Mas ao contrário do espião, Sakura não demonstrava cansaço. Enquanto Tekumi se esforçava para manter o chakra constante e não demonstrar os vários ferimentos que se abriam mesmo sem um golpe direto, a kunoichi sequer demonstrava cansaço ou um único arranhão. Apesar de ser um zumbi agora, não entendia como aquelas feridas começaram a abrir tão rápido mesmo sem a menina ter acertado um único golpe. Sakura parecia flutuar de galho em galho, mas não era tão veloz quanto ele. Por fim os dois ficaram frente a frente, cada um em uma árvore. A garota continuava com a expressão ao mesmo tempo divertida e entediada.

- Você já está sentindo, não é mesmo?- o moreno arregalou os olhos ao som da voz sussurrada. - O fluxo de chakra parando.

- Do que você está falando?- Sakura fechou os olhos e se sentou no galho, como que para admirar uma peça ou algo do gênero.

-Do fato do seu fim estar chegando, oras. Você é um morto-vivo e ainda tem consciência e vontade própria. – a garota se escorou na árvore e mexeu com o indicador como se estivesse ensinando algo que aprendeu do mesmo modo. – Você reviveu por um motivo e é por isso que o pouco do seu sangue que ainda não congelou circula pelo seu corpo agora. Eu não sou forte... é apenas questão de lógica.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá morrer de novo agora.

-Tecnicamente, o chakra que a muito custo você tenta manter constante e que te permite chegar a essa velocidade não te pertence. E, com certeza, não é eterno. Após a sua luta comigo posso dizer que ela já acabou no momento em que você me percebeu.

Tekumi tentou se mover em direção à Sakura, mas seu corpo não respondia aos seus pensamentos. Olhou raivosamente para a kunoichi cuspindo as palavras:

- Como isso pode acontecer se você sequer me encostou?

- Meu punho não te acertou. - ela corrigiu. – Já meu chakra... agora, você pode colaborar e ficar quietinho pra eu usar isso aqui?- levantou-se e ergueu o pergaminho que escondera todo o tempo.

- Você sabe, que assim como eu, você não tem muito tempo. -Sakura franziu a testa ao ouvir a frase. - Você sabe por que eu vim, sabe por que não matei seus amiguinhos e por que fiquei esse tempo todo lutando contra você. - o shinobi mastigou cada palavra sentindo um último prazer em deixar a kunoichi nervosa. - Você sabe o tal motivo pelo qual meu corpo reagiu e por que ressuscitei.

Ino aos poucos ia recobrando a consciência. Abriu os olhos sentindo uma dor terrível no pescoço e tentou se mexer, mas não conseguiu. Olhou para o lado e encontrou o Kazekage agarrado a ela, como se quisesse protegê-la. Uma iluminação artificial chamou sua atenção e ergueu o olhar até duas árvores próximas vendo sua amiga e seu inimigo conversando. Podia ouvir um pouco da conversa enquanto Sakura erguia o pergaminho e gritava o nome do selo para liberá-lo. Ino viu quando uma luz esverdeada saiu do espião e foi sugada pela luz do próprio rolo de papel e viu quando o homem se ajoelhou no galho apertando o peito.

-Voc-ê sa-be que assim que te encontra-rem será o seu fim. - o homem ainda tinha forças para falar enquanto sua pele acinzentada se dissolvia e se misturava ao marrom da árvore. - Você sabe que não é for-te o sufici-en-te pa-ra sobrevi-ver a isso...eu...eu tenho...pena de vo-cê. Por-que... Por que você vai... mo-rrer...e vai morrer do... pior...jeito...NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!

No fim, o que sobrou não passou de pó. Ino, com os olhos arregalados perante as últimas frases do espião tentou se levantar mais uma vez, mas o cansaço do dia inteiro pesou sobre ela junto com o calor dos braços do ruivo ainda em sua cintura. Desmaiou antes de ver o corpo da amiga despencar do alto da árvore e permanecer imóvel no chão.

**--xXx--**

Sasuke e Tsunade se dirigiam de volta ao escritório da loira para resolver os problemas domiciliares do moreno. O clã do rapaz ainda era usado como posto de vigia para eventuais ataques de ninjas que ainda não sabiam que a guerra terminara. Mas os dois sentiram a grande quantidade de energia vital sobre o bosque perto dali e foram averiguar.

-Isso é estranho. - a Godaime comentou entre as árvores que saltava. – Eu sinto que três dos cinco chakras são familiares, os outros dois são completamente desconhecidos, nem parecem humanos.

-Cinco chakras?-indagou o Uchiha. - Eu só posso sentir três pessoas e um chakra anormal.

- Eu sou uma médica, Sasuke. E estou sempre estudando sobre os corpos humanos e os tipos de chakra. Não é a toa que me escolheram para Hokage.

- Eu pensei que haviam escolhido primeiro aquele sannin pervertido que ensinou o dobe... -o moreno foi ácido quanto ao tom irônico que Tsunade lhe lançara anteriormente. A loira grunhiu algumas palavras das quais Sasuke só pode distinguir um _''Aquele velho _pervertido'' ou _''Na época eu não estava na cidade... nem queria o cargo mesmo!_''e aumentou a velocidade.

-Pelas marcas nas árvores posso dizer que Ino lutou aqui. - apontou para várias marcas de kunais na madeira. - Mas teve alguém com uma força sobre-humana lutando também. Ino deve ter achado algum espião no refúgio principal e o trouxe desacordado.

-Você aprendeu isso por que é uma médica?-Sasuke ainda estava revoltado pelo 'ótimo' tratamento que recebera durante um ano.

-Não... isso é só para os idiotas perguntarem. – retrucou a loira chegando a uma área mais destruída que as demais.- Se a Sakura não estivesse no Hospital agora eu poderia jurar que ela lutou também, pouco é verdade, mas lutou.

-Mas, afinal o que há com a Sakura?-Sasuke parou em um galho indignado como todos sabiam da garotinha que sempre foi apaixonada por ele e ele mal sabia de onde ela havia voltado.

Tsunade parou logo após dele, alguns metros a frente, mas não parecia ter prestado atenção na pergunta do moreno.

-Achei eles... - voltou ao chão e correu até o Kazekage e Ino. Ambos estavam levantando com a ajuda de Naruto que chegara lá alguns minutos antes. O loiro viu a Godaime chegando acompanhada de Sasuke e vacilou na hora de levantar Ino que quase retornou ao solo.

-Tsunade-baa-sama!

-O que houve com eles?- Tsunade analisou o Kazekage e Ino, antes de concluir que não passava de uma contusão no pescoço.

-Eu não sei! Quando eu cheguei aqui eles já estavam desacordados. Eu vim por que a Hinata disse que...-um brilho passou pelos olhos do jovem hiperativo e o deixou preocupado.

-Por que você veio, dobe?-Sasuke percebeu a mudança no humor do loiro que olhou em volta caçando algo. Pareceu ter achado o que queria no meio de todas as fissuras abertas no solo e das árvores caídas e correu para o meio de uma clareira. O moreno olhou para Ino, que se recobrou da pancada e tentava dizer algo.

-O espião foi eliminado...mas ela ainda está...- terminou a frase apontando para onde Naruto se encontrava arrancando o que estivesse no caminho entre ele e a clareira.Todos os seguiram. Quando viram o loiro novamente, ele carregava um corpo feminino nos braços.

**--xXx--**

-Técnicas de ressuscitação?- Naruto coçava a cabeça com o cenho franzido. - Mas, eu não escuto isso desde o caso do Gaara-kun e do cara da Água...

-Cara da Água?- Kiba olhou mais intrigado ainda para a mesa onde Tsunade se sentara. Quando Hinata viu o que acontecia no bosque perto do Hospital correu até a própria equipe e os chamou para ajudar e no caminho encontraram Kakashi que saía do Hospital com um livrinho na mão. Agora se encontravam quase todos na sala, em parte destruída, da Quinta Hokage da Vila da Folha. Kakashi respondeu a pergunta do dono do Akamaru.

-Ele está falando de um antigo inimigo da equipe 7: Zabuza Momochi.- disse com voz arrastada levando todos a prestar atenção no jounin de cabelos prateados.- Há alguns anos atrás um grupo de ninjas conseguiu ressuscitá-lo. Nunca descobrimos seu paradeiro ou o que aconteceu com ele. - completou Kakashi com um timbre estranho. - Mas como notícias problemáticas chegam muito rápido, não creio que ele tenha voltado aos antigos costumes.

- Técnicas semelhantes a essa são proibidas por uma razão. –interrompeu Sasuke que polia sua katana (isso se tornara um hábito) e ergueu o olhar para a Godaime. Sabia que a loira avantajada dianteiramente sabia, pelo menos em parte, o que acontecera. Ela pareceu entender a indireta por que tomou a palavra.

-Para se criar qualquer coisa precisa-se de uma quantidade idêntica de material a ser sacrificado. No caso da vida desse espião, provavelmente foi usada a força vital de alguém. Eu encontrei um pergaminho no local onde Ino disse que viu o ninja desaparecer. - disse a loira tirando um pequeno rolo de papel amarelado coberto de sinais desconhecidos. - Essas escritas reagem a um determinado tipo de chakra.

- O ninja só poderia reviver se esse tipo de chakra estivesse próximo, eu suponho. - disse Shino, que brincava com um pequeno besouro sendo temerosamente observado por Ino. Ela sempre odiara insetos.

-Isso mesmo, Shino. - respondeu Tsunade. – Mas antes de continuar, eu estou realmente curiosa quanto a uma presença aqui.

Imediatamente, todos os olhares se voltaram para Sabaku no Gaara que sequer piscou com toda aquela atenção voltada para ele

**--xXx--**

**Glossário**

(1):Liberar

(2):Interj. ''maldição!''; ''droga!''

**--xXx--**

**N/A:**Ta aí o capítulo espero que tenham gostado. Mais uma vez peço desculpas por ter demorado um pouco para postar

é que aí ia acabar saindo uma coisa mal-feita e os melhore leitores do mundo não merecem isso (_Inner: Começou...¬¬)_

Respostinhas:

**Marimary-chan:**_Oi migaaaaa!! Tu por aki? que surpresa( hohohohoho)..Gomenasai por não ter te esperado no ultimo capítulo_

_mas tu sabe que eu sou meio(?) afobada xD. Nem tem muita graça responder sua review você já leu o capítulo mesmo huahsuhua..._

_bjoOoOo miga espera o próximo, beta._

**Vicky-chan 11:**_DEMOREI?! Gomen ne rsrsrs estava juntando os fatos para ver o que eu explicava nesse capítulo hehe... espero que você goste dele parece que ganhei uma fã (começa a fazer a dança do siri na frente do PC) Obrigada nina. Olha aqui o capítulo...bjoOoOo._

**Haruka Taichou:**_Oi nina que bom que você achou a trama bem-feita. Cá entre nós, foi um custo juntar todas as idéias iniciais sem parecer uma colcha de retalhos, he he. Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando. BjoOoOo_

**Mique-san:** _Você ta curtindo? Que máximo xD Eu to me esforçando pra fazer algo decente. Continue comentando, Onegai. bjoOooo._

**Sabaku no AnaH**:_ To pensando seriamente em dar umas respostas dessas pra uma professora também. A pigPaula (apelido ''carinhoso'') de filosofia. Ô mulherzinha vad... Aqui o capítulo miga (posso te chamar assim? é que se concorda comigo em relação a desconsideração das professoras é minha amiga num tem jeito xD) BJoOo continua comentando viu?_

**Thiago:**_ Em primeiro lugar... Não vou por seu nome com Y por que tu é brasileiro ''mermão'' ... em segundo:EU NÃO CHORO TA LIGADO!! Eu ia sobreviver se você não comentasse...e ia te catar de porrada no dia seguinte na aula.xD_

_Brincadeira, migo, curti paks tua review vlw? bjoOo P.s: Minha pessoa? Matando o Sasuke? Muahahaha!! Não chega a tanto só vou fazê-lo...sofrer...um pouquinho...xD (e já teve uma leve...bem leve...levissima...insinação de um fato ocorrido na sua futura fic xD e que eu obviamente vou betar já que eu participo dela..._

**Luana: **_O-l-h-a e-u a-q-u-i c-o-n-t-i-n-u-a-n-d-o . Minhas fics são loucas mesmo nem ligo mais pra isso(minha mãe já falou que vai me arrumar um psicólogo duas vezes...) Espero que goste desse capitulo também...bjoOooo_

**Thais:**_ Perfeita? Olha que assim eu ataco minas leitoras e num largo de jeito nenhum. Você acabou com o suspense...Eu queria por ela como principal desde o ínicio. Não aguento os ataques de frescura que ela tem de vez em quando... Assim eu alivio um pouco a carga dela xD...Obrigada mesmo...bjoOoOo_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_Se Naruto fosse meu, Bush e Bin Laden estariam dançando tango juntos. ¬¬_

Demorei um bocadinho pra esse capítulo, mas é que quanto mais a história se desenrola (ou se enrola mais ainda) vai complicando a junção dos fatos. Gomen ne . Agradeço muito aos reviews e gananciosa como sou peço (lê-se imploro) por mais, sempre funciona na hora de acelerar os posts. Respostas no final. Boa leitura e espero que gostem!!

**--xXx--**

**Capítulo 5**

-Eu também, estou curiosa... Gaara. - provocou Ino. Ele não poderia escapar ileso da pergunta da Godaime como escapou dela. - Você veio para cá sozinho e direto para o refúgio... Por quê?

- Isso é assunto que interessa a mim e a Hokage. –retrucou o ruivo. - Seria melhor em particular.

-Tudo que interessa à líder da Vila da Folha interessa também a seus habitantes. - retrucou Naruto sendo seguido por aprovações de todos na sala. Gaara olhou para a loira a sua frente em busca de uma resposta satisfatória, mas só encontrou um olhar indagador. Odiava se render, mas naquele momento era necessário.

- Suna também foi atacada pelo País do Som. - disse simplesmente acompanhado de olhares espantados.

-Faz sentido. - respondeu Tsunade, olhando pela janela do cômodo. Os pássaros eram tão mais livres do que ela e os ninjas a sua volta... - Se o País do Vento não foi um dos atacantes, se tornaria um dos atacados. É um país muito próximo para não se envolver. Mas ainda assim...

- N-não há um sentido exato para apenas esses dois países serem alvos, correto?- perguntou Hinata, que estava abraçada ao namorado e como sempre, rubra.

Shino fechou os olhos pensando por um momento. Shikamaru pensaria em uma ligação facilmente, mas ele e Chouji estavam hospitalizados e acharia tudo aquilo muito problemático. Maldita guerra. Só doentes pensam que há algo de bom em confrontos e perdas de vidas. Mas uma idéia se formou de repente na mente do dominador de insetos.

- E se o País do Som não estivesse tentando destruir Konoha... ainda? E se ele estivesse procurando algo antes disso, como uma arma...

- Ou uma pessoa. – concluiu Kiba.

Novo silêncio na sala. Estavam próximos de achar algum sentido entre os ataques. Ino se manifestou depois de um tempo:

- Se eles estivessem procurando algo no País do Fogo, não poderiam atacar com todas as forças por temer a destruição do ''algo'' que eles procuram, mandando aliados assim como o Som fez...

-Não chega a explicar o ataque ao País do Vento, Ino.- retrucou Gaara. Os presentes já cansaram de olhar torto a cada vez que o Kazekage e a loira se tratavam pelo primeiro nome como se estivessem em um mesmo nível e nem comentaram. Ino sem dúvida era a única que tinha essa coragem e, que em troca não era repreendida pelo Kage.

-Mas espera. Pode explicar sim. Todos sabem o quanto o Fogo e o Vento são unidos. Se eles caçaram isso durante todo esse tempo em Konoha e arredores e não encontraram, o segundo lugar mais provável para se encontrar seria em Suna.

-Talvez Ino, Shino e Kiba tenham razão. - falou Tsunade. – Mas isso terá que ser resolvido com calma. Não há uma semana ainda desde a última batalha e devo dizer que foi realmente pesada. - ao término da frase um clima melancólico se instalou. Durante o último confronto em campo aberto, praticamente todos os ninjas, incluindo genins, foram utilizados, e como em toda e qualquer guerra, boa parte não voltou. Amigos, conhecidos, pessoas que se viram apenas uma vez, mas que juntos formavam aquela aldeia, estavam nesse momento em valas como indigentes. Pois a guerra não leva nomes, apenas números, todos sabiam. - Acho melhor, todos voltarem aos seus afazeres ou casas e relaxarem. O espião está morto, dessa vez permanentemente, e o pergaminho usado por Sakura contém todas as lembranças e jutsus que ele possuiu enquanto vivo.

–Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha acusatória para a loira pela informação sobre a rosada. -Depois interrogaremos o shinobi da Água, que se encontra inconsciente. O país dele desistiu, mas pelo que Ino disse, não havia entrado por vontade própria no confronto e... - uma gota escorreu pela face de Tsunade, que estava visivelmente constrangida. - Alguém viu quando Kakashi saiu da sala?

Baque geral...

-KAKASHI-SENSEI, SEU...!!

**--xXx--**

Olhou para o teto. Branco. Tédio. A vida de um ninja não deveria se resumir a tardes deitada na cama do hospital local. A tarde caía avermelhando o céu e deixando apenas um ou outro corvo visível a procurar comida. Sakura nunca gostara de corvos, principalmente quando vira Itachi se transformando neles em um genjutsu há alguns anos atrás. Itachi morto lhe lembrava alguma coisa. Olhou para o lado da cama onde não havia máquinas ou aquele barulho estridente que mostrava que apesar de tudo estava viva e se deparou com a janela e o céu vermelho. Mas uma sombra perturbava o quadro divino e esta sombra possuía cabelos prateados e uma máscara escondendo o rosto. Percebendo que o sensei a observava abriu um sorriso inocente e se espreguiçou.

- Há quanto tempo está aí, sensei?- perguntou tentando se levantar. Um olhar repreensivo do shinobi a fez desistir. – Pensei que você preferisse reler seus livrinhos a essa hora. – deitou a cabeça no fino travesseiro quando o homem aproximou a cadeira metálica de seu leito. Por um tempo ele lhe lançou um olhar sério, mas depois seus olhos se contraíram no que ela sabia ser uma risada por baixo da máscara misteriosa.

-Ora, Sakura-chan. Meus livrinhos não são mais importantes que minha aluna... - ela olhou de forma desconfiada e ele completou. - ...embora eu tenha parado em uma parte interessante. – disse e bateu uma mão no bolso da calça fazendo algo se mexer, bem sólido. Em troca recebeu um leve tapa no ombro, rindo em seguida. - Acho que quando eu e Naruto estivemos aqui, você deixou de contar algumas coisas interessantes, não acha?

- Acho é que você está é inconformado. - respondeu a mulher pálida quando seu sensei lhe segurou as mãos. Tinha se tornado uma mulher tão bonita, pensou Kakashi, mas quanto a vida lhe cobrara durante esse tempo?

-Inconformado?- o mascarado arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender.

-É. Isso mesmo, inconformado. - repetiu Sakura. – Inconformado por que acha que tenho escondido coisas de você e do Naruto. Olha que absurdo!- e começou a rir observando as mãos unidas, algo tão reconfortante que ela não recebia há tanto tempo!

- Acha mesmo que vai conseguir desviar o assunto do próprio mestre?- riu também Hatake.

- Mestre?- foi a ver de Sakura arquear uma sobrancelha. – Acho que muito tempo fora afetou suas memórias, sensei. A última vez que eu te vi, eu poderia simplesmente te engolir com uma cratera. Não acho que um mestre deixaria uma coisa dessas!

- Sakura...

-Não tenho nada a esconder, _sensei_!- retrucou a garota fazendo um bico tão engraçado que Hatake realmente quase se esquecera de lhe cobrar explicações. Nem parecia que há tanto tempo não se falavam. Ela pensava se sentiram mesmo tanta falta quanto aparentavam. Afinal, ela sempre fora um estorvo, não é mesmo?

- Sinto muito, Sakura. - ela franziu o cenho. - Mas por mais que tenha direito de manter segredo, terei que fazer isso. Algo me intrigou desde a última visita.

Dizendo isso se soltou gentilmente da mão da mulher e fez um sinal com as mãos.

- _Kai! _(1)

O que viu não pôde deixá-lo mais horrorizado. Ela só fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para o lado, evitando o sentimento de raiva.

-Onegai (2)... Não olhe...

-Mas o que...?

Kakashi nunca levara um choque tão grande em toda sua vida. Na primeira vez que vira Sakura no hospital, com o médico dizendo que ela estava em coma permanente e mesmo assim ela ter insistido em abrir os olhos para provar o contrário, percebeu algo errado com ela. Os médicos tinham razão na teoria, era realmente para ela estar inconsciente por uma semana ao menos depois do que lhe acontecera, e ela passara apenas dois dias, sendo que no segundo é que souberam de sua estadia em Konoha.

O fato é que a última batalha no campo de batalha foi a mais sangrenta de todas. Reuniu tantos ninjas quanto as outras Grandes Guerras Ninjas não conseguiram e aniquilou em proporção esses mesmos ninjas. Kakashi, Naruto, Near e Sai também estavam no campo de batalha e se impressionavam com a persistência dos atacantes de várias nações contra o Fogo. Mas os mesmos eram facilmente derrotados, como se apenas o corpo dos shinobis e kunoichis quisessem lutar e não seus donos. Mantendo-se sempre perto uns dos outros, os shinobis da Folha iam matando todos à frente e evitando que um ou outro se aproximasse das fronteiras criadas. Em um dos golpes mortais que desferia Sai não reparou dois shinobis se aproximando furtivamente e estava prestes a ser morto quando Near entrou em sua frente levando os ataques simultâneos dos inimigos. Caiu ferido, enquanto Sai matava seus agressores. Mas este não teve tempo de voltar e ver como estava, só conseguiu protegê-lo dos outros ninjas que queriam terminar o serviço.

Naruto viu o que acontecera e largou imediatamente seu posto quando um ninja do Som se aproximou do corpo de Near e estendeu a mão sobre ele. Os ninjas do Som eram raros no campo de batalha apesar de serem os causadores da guerra e o loiro não perderia a oportunidade de fazer um deles sofrer pelo menos metade do que todos os seus conhecidos sofreram naquele combate. Partiu correndo entre todos os que lutavam sendo visto, inclusive, por Kakashi que não teve tempo de seguí-lo, e formando uma espiral de chakra em uma das mãos sem ajuda de bushins acertou o shinobi do Som que voou alguns metros em meio aos corpos dos derrotados. Após aplicar o famoso Rasengan no inimigo reparou algo estranho no mesmo. Ao cair, uma nuvem de fumaça se formou e algumas mechas róseas puderam ser vistas pelo loiro em um rápido vislumbre. Ao se voltar para o homem de cabelos cinza caído ao chão banhado em sangue, pôde visualizar seu último resquício de vida e voltou seu olhar para a fumaça que se dissipava, para onde mandara o shinobi do Som, confuso e revoltado. Pegou o corpo do amigo e ia começar a correr para seguir onde a fumaça se formara, quando os braços fortes de seu sensei o seguraram.

-Onde pensa que vai?

Naruto balançou a cabeça, completamente transtornado. O amigo morto, e ele achava que vira a própria sanidade voar junto com os fios róseos que caíram ali perto.

-E-eu... vi ela!- respondeu simplesmente, atônito. Mas Kakashi concluiu que finalmente o peso emocional de ser um shinobi pesara sobre os ombros do loiro e que era hora do mesmo recuar.

E agora via ali o que um jutsu como o de Naruto podia causar e como milagres podiam acontecer. Kakashi sabia que na primeira vez que entrara no quarto de hospital que Sakura ocupava, entrara também em um genjutsu e o liberara. Mas não tinha idéia do que a kunoichi escondia.

A palidez antes pouco notada se fazia mil vezes mais presente no rosto jovem. A boca bem formada tornara-se esbranquiçada e sem vida como os olhos opacos. Mas o que assombrara verdadeiramente o shinobi experiente foram as cicatrizes. Os braços nus cobertos por riscos brancos, alguns verdadeiramente profundos e antigos e por todo o rosto pequenas marcas recentes de uma luta cruel. O vestido branco e prático que os médicos lhe cederam não cobriam o seu colo onde o maior dos ferimentos fora cravado. Uma grande e humilhante cicatriz no meio do peito, onde a kunoichi apoiara as mãos como se estivesse nua. Não havia nenhum sinal de lágrimas em seu rosto, apenas vergonha. Kakashi não conseguiu formular uma idéia de imediato.

- O que fizeram com você esses anos todos?- e mesmo que a mulher ainda estivesse olhando para um ponto distante do chão ele a abraçou.

Era o terceiro abraço que recebia em quatro anos.

**--xXx--**

Sasuke partira do escritório da Godaime pensando no que ela lhe dissera. Não podia voltar à sua casa no clã por que estava sendo utilizada, então teria que morar um tempo com uma antiga amiga.

_- Não quer tanto saber o que houve com a Sakura?- ela lhe dissera. – Pois bem, já que não tem onde morar vai morar com ela. - o shinobi se ergueu subitamente da cadeira onde se acomodara. - E nem uma palavra mais sobre o assunto, tenho muitos problemas para me preocupar com um capricho seu. - e virou mais uma garrafa de saquê irritando mais ainda o Uchiha._

Pelo visto teria que se virar com a tal casa de Sakura mesmo. Mas não sabia mais nada sobre a vida da garota agora, e até se sentira estranho quando vira o corpo dela sendo carregado por Naruto até o Hospital. Preocupação? Ora, abandonara sua vila para matar o irmão e não por que não gostava mais dos amigos. Amigos... O importante é que não a queria mal, apenas não tolerava toda aquela atenção que a garota lhe devotava quando crianças. E agora a vida da mesma se tornara um completo mistério para ele, não sabia de onde ela havia partido, de onde ela havia retornado. Só vira a mudança física.

-A Godaime quer que eu more no hospital então. - disse e chutou uma pedra no meio do caminho vazio. - Por que é lá que ela está morando por enquanto...

A noite já estava presente quando ele começou a caminhar. Ao avistar o prédio branco e um pouco sujo do Hospital de Konoha, acelerou os passos. Queria logo o desfecho do problema.

Entrou e perguntou a mulher da recepção onde se encontrava a Haruno, seguindo em direção a esse quarto logo depois. Viu a porta entreaberta e sem pedir licença entrou, encontrando o ninja-copiador abraçado a sua futura anfitriã. Parou subitamente. Como entrou silenciosamente e os dois não repararam em sua presença se deu ao luxo de observar a cena, sentindo que algo ali não batia. Uma sensação estranha e desconfortável pesava em algum lugar dentro dele. Era a primeira vez que ele via a ex-colega de time consciente em quase cinco anos e a encontrava colada ao próprio sensei. A personalidade fria do Uchiha teria feito com que ele simplesmente voltasse outra hora, mas dessa vez achou que não faria mal interromper. Pigarreou uma vez e sentiu os dois olhares sobre si. Kakashi lhe lançou um olhar frio 

e hesitou em largar a aluna. Sakura apenas dirigiu sua atenção a ele um pouco depois e o moreno não pôde distinguir em que ela estava pensando. Mas se aliviou ao ver um pequeno sorriso nos cantos dos lábios dela, mesmo ele mantendo o rosto impassível. Ainda parecia a mesma Sakura.

**--xXx--**

Os cabelos castanhos colados ao rosto suado brilhavam sob a luz da lua. E o peso que segurava não ajudara em seu cansaço, já que além de não ser leve, Lee não parava de falar sobre como ela ficaria bonita se soltasse as madeixas presas nos coques.

Os olhos chocolate abriam e fechavam intensamente sem nem ligar para o discurso do amigo. Como ficaria feliz se pudesse ficar longe dos três por uns míseros minutos! Ou, se pelo menos o ''Demônio Verde de Konoha'' tivesse forças o suficiente para andar sem jogar todo o seu peso em cima dela. _''Doente verde de Konoha, só se for... Para ficar esse tempo todo em cima de mim e achar que não terá troco... Rock Lee, amigo, eu gosto muito de você, MAS NÃO ME IMPORTARIA EM ENFIAR UMA KUNAI NA SUA GARGANTA AGORA!'' _Esse, entre outros pensamentos ecoavam na mente de Tenten. Neji carregava o jounin do grupo um pouco atrás dela e parecia estar no mesmo dilema. Matar ou não os companheiros de equipe? Ambos achavam que sim...

A equipe Gai soube do fim do confronto enquanto estavam espionando o Sul do País do Trovão. Levou uma semana até conseguirem chegar à fronteira do Fogo, e pararam em um pequeno bar-pensão de uma cidadezinha onde pernoitariam. A alegria de Maito não poderia ser maior. Junto a Lee, cujas lágrimas de emoção escorriam sem pudor pediu a especialidade do bar e tomaram todo o conteúdo da garrafa que lhe deram. Neji e Tenten, mais conscientes e cansados da falação de toda a viagem foram direto aos seus respectivos quartos descansar, sem ao menos olhar a comida sobre a mesa do bar onde os colegas de time estavam.

Assim que o Hyuuga tomou seu banho e se deitou, dois toques na porta e uma voz feminina o chamaram. Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com Tenten enrolada em uma toalha e se segurou para não pensar em coisas impróprias. Ela parecia muito tensa quando começou a falar:

-Acho que Rock Lee e o sensei arrumaram uma encrenca lá em baixo, Neji-kun. Eu já ia tomar banho, mas ouvi a voz dos dois e um baque surdo. Devem ter se metido em briga.

-Humpf. - girou os olhos. Já não bastava toda a Guerra e ainda teria que aturar duas bestas bêbadas? – Pode deixar Tenten, eu desço. Vá tomar seu banho e se compor por que não é certo você vestida assim no corredor de uma pensão como essa. - Como aquela garota conseguia ser tão inocente com vinte anos na cara?

- Eu não vou tomar banho coisa nenhuma! Eu vou pôr minha roupa e vamos embora daqui. Tenho a impressão que de um jeito ou de outro vão expulsá-los mesmo.

-Hmmm... - Neji desceu as escadas ouvindo os barulhos cada vez mais altos e ignorou a perplexidade da mulher segundos depois da frase dele.

-_Só me faltava essa... Neji preocupado com a minha reputação. Como se ele fosse meu irmão!!_- murmurou ela girando nos calcanhares e voltando para seu quarto, irritada.

O Hyuuga não esperava aquilo do sensei e do companheiro de equipe quando desceu até o bar. Por mais... Exótico que pudessem ser, aquilo já era demais. Gai em cima do balcão dançava estranhamente lembrando uma galinha batendo as asas ou algo semelhante e cantava uma música em meio aos soluços bêbados. E Lee no mesmo estado, escorado no dono do bar que já levantara uma garrafa de saquê, sem dúvida planejando acertar o estranho de roupa verde sobre seu balcão. O aluno e seu professor em estados lastimáveis e vergonhosos foram carregados até a parte de fora do bar por Neji, sendo que a mulher de olhos chocolate chegou logo após.

-Sabia que não ia dar nem para tomar banho. Vejam se isso é situação que dois ninjas de elite apresentem!!- ralhava em vão, pois Lee já a abraçara e declarava amor eterno e sequer reparara no quão rubra a mulher se encontrava. Neji ajeitou Gai apoiado em um dos seus ombros e Tenten imitou-o com Lee que continuava a lhe lançar gracejos.

- Oh! Minha doce flor em plena primavera dê-me seu amor que lhe darei linda moradia, felicidade...- Tenten não estava lhe prestando atenção durante o caminho, mas a voz de Lee entrava em seus ouvidos e a irritava profundamente. -...roupas belas, móveis caros...

-Você sabia que ele gostava de você?- A voz de Neji soando atrás de si fê-la acordar do pequeno transe em que se encontrava. Atrasou um pouco os passos esperando que o amigo ficasse ao seu lado na caminhada com o olhar indignado.

- Você não está acreditando no que ele está falando,ele está bêbado.- disse isso e olhou para o outro ombro onde o amigo estava pendurado falando coisas como ''_...És a mais bela das mulheres, te daria tudo se comigo ficasse.''_

-Bom...- Neji fechou os olhos e ignorou o forte hálito que Gai exalava em seu pescoço.- Dizem que os bêbados costumam falar o que não teriam coragem se estivessem sóbrios...geralmente são verdades vergonhosas.- Abriu um dos olhos e viu de soslaio que Tenten arqueara uma sobrancelha irritada.

-Gostar de mim seria uma verdade vergonhosa? – perguntou.

-Hmm... - resposta mais do que esperada. A mulher fechou os olhos suspirando e abriu de novo um sorriso. Eis um hábito que a guerra não roubara, belos sorrisos ficam para sempre.

-''A bebida entra a verdade sai..,''

Neji lhe lançou um olhar estranho para a melhor manipuladora de armas que ele já conhecera.

-Você fala coisas estranhas às vezes, Tenten... - se limitou a essa frase e continuou a andar.

-É que é verdade, Neji-kun...- a mulher abriu um sorriso maior ainda sem olhar para o companheiro, seu olhar matreiro chegava a assustar.- Um dia ainda te embebedarei para arrancar algumas verdades vergonhosas de você.

-Não tenho verdades vergonhosas a esconder.

-Ótimo, nem eu.- A lua se apresentava quase cheia chamando a atenção dos dois. Até que Tenten reparou que só o Lee continuava a falar coisas desconexas tentando chamar a sua atenção. - Por que Gai-sensei está tão calado, Neji-kun?

- Ele fica mais leve quando dorme... - resmungou Neji e Tenten correu e parou a sua frente fazendo-o parar também.

-Você fez ele desacordar, Neji-kun?

O homem de longos cabelos castanhos presos perto da ponta e de belo corpo virou o rosto e resmungou algo que Tenten entendeu como um sim. Ele já esperava uma bronca da mulher quando sentiu algo cutucá-lo. Ao voltar o olhar para frente se deparou com a garota puxando a manga de seu quimono e com uma expressão pidona.

-Você pode fazer o mesmo com o Lee?-uma gota escorreu pela fronte de Neji. Só aquela garota poderia ter idéias como aquela e fazer aquela cara de inocente ainda por cima.

-Você pode fazer isso sozinha. -Tenten bufou e olhou para Lee que continuava a fazer propostas e promessas.

-Te prometo a lua, o Sol e tantas armas quanto seus sonhos pedirem... - a última menção Neji reparou que os olhos dela brilharam como se ela estivesse realmente pensando no assunto e a olhou desacreditado. A garota ainda observava o amigo de cabelos de cuia quando o mesmo caiu em seu ombro desacordado e Neji o pegou, jogando-o no próprio ombro. Piscou algumas vezes e correu para acompanhar o Hyuuga escondendo o riso.

Neji acertara o parceiro assim que ele tentou beijar a garota. Nem repararam que por cima das árvores que os circundavam vários olhares estavam sendo dirigidos a eles.

**--xXx--**

**Glossário:**

(1):Liberar!

(2): Por favor.

**--xXx--**

**Respostinhas:**

**Haruka Taichou:**_ Tentei fazer um capítulo mais longo, mas parece que isso não é pra mim rsrsrs. Eu sempre acabo fazendo na média umas nove páginas do Word ¬¬. Pelo menos você continua gostando hehe... Obrigada pela review. BjoOoOo..._

**Luana: **Yeahh! A Sakura nessa fic tem um passado obscuro rsrs. E se eu contasse que nem gostava da Ino? Mas também cair nos braços do Gaara é 

tentação demais. o Obrigada pela review espero que continue gostando. BjoOoOo...

**Sabaku no AnaH:**_ Léofeia? Pobre mulher hauhsuhauhus Ninguém mandou essas véias serem chatas né? A Sakura vai deixar de ser fresca eu garanto... Ela vai se dar ao valor hihihi. Vlw pela review BjoOoOo_

**Neko Sombria**_**:**__ Matar-me? Já?? Meu Deus hauhsuha... Melhores fics yeah. Agora vou ficar me achando por um bom tempo muito obrigada. É muito bom saber que você ainda estar gostando, mas computador é uma coisa séria, na hora em que a gente precisa dele ou dá pau, ou vírus, ou a tia metida a informatizada ta usando...¬¬ Obrigada pelo comentário. BjoOoOo..._

**Raphaella Uchiha:**_ Oi sumida! Escola é uma coisa séria mesma rsrsrs. Owww, os carinhas parecidos com a Akatsuki? Muahaha... isso é um caso a parte que vai dar o que falar na fic... mas será que são malvados ou bonzinhos? Rsrsr BjoOoOo..._

**Susan:**_ Que bom que você está gostando. Desculpe se demorei pra postar é que só me meto em rolo rsrsrs. Aqui entrego o quinto capítulo. Continue acompanhando, onegai. BjoOoOo..._

**Marimary-chan: **_Oi, miga. Que saudade de vocêêê!! E que triste eu estar sem PC!! T.T Eu não demorei tanto assim pra postar né ou demorei? Obrigada por todos os elogios xD . Continua acompanhando hein, senão mando minha inner aparecer várias vezes durante as nossas conversas huahshaushahushu... BjoOoOo..._

**Haruno no sakura**_**: **__Que bom que você está achando a fic linda Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Espero que você continue gostando viu? Yes! Como ta muito na cara, sim, é a Sakura que vai ter sim rsrsrs, BjoOoOo..._

**Tamy:**_ Você,definitivamente, me ajudou a acelerar esse capítulo xD. Gostei muito da sua review e dos elogios, muito obrigada. É isso aew a Sakura tem que se mostrar, ela é forte mesmo. Quem tem que correr atrás dela é o __Sasuke pronto e acabou, rsrsrs. Eu também não suporto fic com linguagem de internet e mesmo que tenha alguns erros (como eu sei que a minha tem muitos) se ela for bem escrita e o escritor tiver se esforçado eu sempre gosto. Muito obrigada de novo e espero que continue gostando e comentando,onegai. BjoOoOo..._

_**--xXx--**_

_**O F.F.F ainda faz parte da minha vida. Por que ele não participaria da sua também? Clique no botãozinho roxo implorando aí em baixo e Faça uma Fic-Writer Feliz!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Nem Bleach. Nem Death Note. Mas nada impede que eu use Kakashi, ou o Gin, ou o L no meu harém particular...

**N/A:**_Peço desculpas pela demora e pelo micro capítulo. Pc com vontade própria acaba com qualquer um. Mas espero que aproveitem..._

**--xXx--**

**Capítulo 6**

_A personalidade fria do Uchiha teria feito com que ele simplesmente voltasse outra hora, mas dessa vez achou que não faria mal interromper. Pigarreou uma vez e sentiu os dois olhares sobre si. Kakashi lhe lançou um olhar frio ­e hesitou em largar a aluna. Sakura apenas dirigiu sua atenção a ele um pouco depois e o moreno não pôde distinguir em que ela estava pensando. Mas se aliviou ao ver um pequeno sorriso nos cantos dos lábios dela, mesmo ele mantendo o rosto impassível. Ainda parecia a mesma Sakura._

- Eu pensei que essa ala do Hospital fosse proibida a visitas. - falou Kakashi. Toda e qualquer falta de amistosidade que havia em seu rosto desapareceu, como se uma nova personalidade tivesse pousado sobre ele. Sasuke manteve seu olhar por um instante sobre a kunoichi e mirou seu sensei.

-Se é assim, por que está aqui?- Sasuke, ao contrário, permaneceu com seu tom insensível, misturado ao estranho enjôo ao ver a cena do sensei e da ex-colega de time em situação (para ele) constrangedora.

-Um jounin de elite não é nada sem alguns privilégios. - os olhos se fecharam em um sorriso e se abriram mirando Sakura que o retribuiu.

Algo ali estava definitivamente errado. Para Sasuke, ao menos, era de se admirar que Sakura não tenha dado um grito ao vê-lo, desmaiado, sei lá, qualquer extravagância notória da mulher à sua frente. Mas os olhos dela se cravaram nele apenas uma vez naquele sorriso familiar. Um... sorriso falso. Ok. Aquilo não estava certo mesmo. Uchiha Sasuke, herdeiro do clã e todo aquele discurso que Konoha conhecia como lenda, foi absolutamente ignorado pelo ser mais apaixonado por ele até os quinze anos de idade. Um ego como o dele não merecia aquilo. O ex-nukenin olhou Kakashi de maneira significativa e o mesmo se virou para Sakura aparentemente sem-graça.

-Desculpe, Sakura. Mas tenho que ir agora. - disse o jounin hesitando em largar a mão da jovem. Só então reparou que o genjutsu voltara assim que Sasuke chegara à porta. Nenhum ferimento, nenhuma cicatriz no peito. Sakura assentiu com a cabeça um pouco triste, mas foi a primeira a se soltar.

Kakashi se levantou da cama de hospital e seguiu até à porta. Deteve-se e olhou para trás:

- E, sobre os fer...- foi interrompido pelo sorrido da kunoichi.

- Não se preocupe, cuidarei disso hoje mesmo.

-Eu espero que sim, ou eu mesmo terei que tomar providências. - Sasuke acompanhou o movimento que o sensei fez, como se estivesse pensando se deveria realmente deixar os dois ali e quando por fim, decidido, passou pela porta atrás dele e a fechou desleixadamente.

Quando se voltou para Sakura esta lhe lançava um olhar curioso. Nem alegre, nem triste. Apenas... curioso. Outra vez a sensação estranha de perda acompanhou o estômago do Uchiha.

- Você não deve estar consciente das novas ordens da Godaime. - começou ele sem se aproximar. Sakura apontou a cadeira antes ocupada por Kakashi e o nukenin chegou a pensar na recusa, mas algo o levou a sentar-se. - Fui liberado por ela, mas meu clã ainda está sendo usado, portanto ela decidiu que vou morar com você até que tudo se reabilite. – ao fim da frase o moreno olhava para o lado como se fosse realmente humilhante pedir abrigo justo a ela. Sakura o encarava digerindo a informação até que seus olhos se encontraram.

- E então? Está de acordo?- perguntou Uchiha. - Talvez fosse melhor eu buscar abrigo na casa do Naruto...

-Não, ele não está morando sozinho. - interrompeu Sakura, dessa vez um brilho simpático se mostrou junto a seu sorriso. - Se a Godaime disse que era para você morar na minha casa é por que ela tem uma razão, embora eu ache estranho... - disse olhando para o lado, mas se voltou novamente para o moreno com o mesmo sorriso. - A propósito e já que vamos morar juntos... - Sasuke já adivinhara um pedido no mínimo pervo da mulher de cabelos róseos presos em um coque meio solto, afinal eles iriam morar juntos e pelo visto o gênio dela pareceu não ter mudado. Não foi o que ocorreu, porém...

- Posso saber seu nome?

**--xXx-- **

Em um quarto distante do Hospital de Konoha, dois jovens instalados em suas respectivas camas altas aproveitavam o silêncio que se formara nos corredores. O quarto branco e relativamente limpo, considerando o período complicado em que se encontravam, era amplo e possuía quatro janelas do lado direito, de onde se podia ver a lua minguante subindo (?) no céu. Uma mesa pequena entre as duas camas, ambas com biombos pendurados no caso de necessidade. Sempre havia casos em que as cirurgias precisavam ser feitas no próprio quarto de pacientes e, para evitar que os outros pacientes se submetessem à visão incomum de uma operação, os biombos eram puxados e escondiam o paciente em questão. Um dos ocupantes do quarto possuía os cabelos espetados e castanhos muito claros, era grande para sua idade e parecia ter um peso muito maior do que o admissível para um ninja. Os cabelos castanho-escuros do seu parceiro de quarto estavam amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e os olhos quase negros piscavam de forma tediosa mirando a janela ao lado.

-Não há nuvens esta noite... - bufou.

- Shikamaru e suas manias imutáveis... - resmungou o outro. - Você ao menos reparou que não comemos a duas horas?

-Afffff!! Você é muito problemático, Chouji... -o rapaz Nara cruzou os braços e se acomodou melhor na cama que ocupava. Chegava a ser hilário, Chouji e Shikamaru, melhores amigos de infância pararem no Hospital de Konoha em meio a reclamações.

-Ino tinha razão. - disse o Akimichi. - Estamos parecendo dois velhos reclamões, deitados nessas camas.

-Estamos impossibilitados até amanhã. - respondeu o gênio com uma expressão preocupada. - Depois disso, Shizune nos liberará.

- Não se preocupe, a guerra já acabou. – mas uma voz interrompeu Chouji, e a dona tinha belos olhos verdes.

- Não tenha tanta certeza. - Quatro marias-chiquinhas em um cabelo loiro. O cabelo loiro em uma face delicada. A face delicada com uma expressão assustadora.

-Problemática?

- Temari-san?

- Soube pela Shizune, que vocês foram seriamente feridos no País do Rio. - a voz fria causava calafrios em ambos os ninjas. Escorada sobre um grande leque fechado com três fitas roxas, a irmã mais velha do Quinto Kazekage e seu olhar ameaçador fechavam a entrada do quarto sem pedir licença.

- Um ''como vai'' seria suficiente. – Chouji fechou os olhos, decididamente frustrado com a verdadeira mania suicida do Nara. Ele poderia ser um gênio em matéria de estratégia, mas apenas um retardado mental teria coragem de irritar Sabaku no Temari.

- ...- a Sabaku apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- E então? – continuou Shikamaru. - Você não veio nos fazer uma visita por preocupação, certo?- Temari assentiu e o Nara murmurou. - Você nunca, vem...

Chouji pôde vislumbrar um breve arregalar de olhos da loira, que logo se recompôs e entrou no aposento se pondo no mini- corredor que formavam as duas camas. Temari apontou um dedo para o peito do Nara e começou a cutucá-lo fugindo completamente da pose que geralmente portava.

-VOCÊ É UM RETARDADO OU O QUE??- Shikamaru ouviu um ruído de estilhaços, alguma enfermeira devia ter se assustado com o grito. Não aconteceu coisa muito diferente com ele, afinal Temari o cutucara bem em cima dos ferimentos.

-O que você quer afinal, problemática?

-O QUE EU QUERO?- a voz da loira foi sumindo.- O que eu quero... é que você pare...de agir...como um idiota...

Shikamaru finalmente entendeu o surto da loira e, diga-se de passagem, se sentiu contente abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

-Ahnnnn. Você está falando do ataque ao País do Rio? Só por que eu te salvei, problemática?- não houve resposta, Temari olhava pela janela, completamente sem-graça. O que Shikamaru achava mais engraçado é que ela ainda mantinha a pose de durona apesar do rosto corado e do pequeno apertas dos dedos sobre o grande leque.

-Você é muito imprudente. - disse depois de alguns minutos. - Mas a Guerra... Temo que não tenha acabado como vocês acham.

Chouji se remexeu na cama e olhou para o amigo, completamente sério.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?-perguntou, vendo Temari assentir e se sentar na beirada da cama do Nara.

-Mais um ataque, quatro dias atrás. Foi o tempo de derrotá-los e virmos avisar a Godaime.

-''Virmos''?

-Gaara e Kankurou também vieram.

- Já foram até a Godaime?

-Gaara foi, Kankurou está pela cidade. Disse que precisava fazer alguma coisa com o Sannin daqui...

Chouji se engasgou com a própria saliva chamando a atenção dos amigos. Encarou Shikamaru segurando um riso:

-O que você acha que ele vai fazer com o Ero-Sannin??

-Não faço idéia, mas seja o que for... - o Nara também se esforçou para segurar o riso e Temari olhou-os indignada por ser tirada da conversa.

- Ero-Sannin? –finalmente a ficha pareceu ter caído e ela rolou os olhos. - Por Kami, o Jiraiya.

**--xXx--**

-Kari-sensei, vamos buscar o Jinchuuriki(1)?-o ruivo na escuridão e sem o capuz que geralmente o cobria, pulava de galho em galho tediosamente, seguindo seu mestre. Kari se mantinha a frente e não havia um pingo de luz que pudesse orientá-los. A floresta era densa demais para permitir a luz da lua, quase redonda, de iluminá-los.

-Vamos, Saru. E visitarmos uma amiga também.

-Você sabe que eu entrei na organização agora, sensei. Eu não tenho amigos ainda, mas acho que deveríamos ir direto ao Jinchuuriki. - o jovem ouviu seu sensei rir.

- Mas a nossa amiga tem contato com nossa bijuu, Saru.

-Então, ela conhece o jinchuuriki?- indagou. Estava empolgado para conhecer o jinchuuriki de dez caudas, afinal, para suportar o chakra do demônio, a pessoa precisaria de uma resistência impressionante, além de força sobre-humana. O mais baixo que pôde, o ruivo sussurrou. – Soube que ninguém conseguiu dominar essa bijuu... Todos morreram. Ela deve ser realmente forte para ninguém conseguir aprisioná-la.

- Essa bijuu é conhecida como Demônio dos Demônios, até a Kyuubi se curva quando ela se ergue. Mas é um fato realmente triste as mortes que ela já causou com a sua posse. – Kari suspirou profundamente, se guiando pelos ecos que as cascas das árvores faziam,os olhos profundamente azuis perseguindo qualquer sinal de iluminação. –O poder é tamanho, que todos os seus Jinchuurikis não agüentaram a pressão em suas mentes, eles... todos eles... cometeram suicídio.

**--xXx--**

**N/B: **_Eu sei que o capítulo está micro e, que ainda não dá pra entender muito da história, mas eu vou me esforçar já que chegaram as férias de julho. As respostinhas ficam pro próximo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Gomenasai pela demora. Kisu e Ja na._

_**Glossário:**_

(1): Corpo humano que serve como recipiente das bijuus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu e é melhor o tio Kishimoto fazer a Haruno e o Uchiha ficarem juntos no final ou farei com que Jogos Mortais passem a ser brincadeiras perto do que ele sofrerá em minhas mãos... Muahahahahaha (insanidade off...por enquanto)

**N/A: **_Gomenasai pela demora, aqui está o sétimo capítulo. Espero que gostem e comentem. E não reparem se esse capítulo parecer estranho, essa semana estou meio insana... (Inner: Meio?? Oo'). Ja na._

**--xXx--**

**Capítulo 7**

''_Nani?!''_

O shinobi não acreditou no que ouviu.

-Como é?- o cenho franzido tentou e muito Sakura a rir. Que rapaz engraçado. Ele interrompeu a conversa entre ela e seu sensei, ia ter que morar com ela e ainda mostrava assombro só por ela perguntar seu nome. Mas ela achava a aparência dele estranha. Cabelos espetados para trás deixando apenas uma franja cobrir parte de seus olhos muito negros, muito profundos em uma pele pálida demais. O corpo, pensou ela, deixaria Ino louca por ele sem dúvida, muito bem esculpido e o peito a mostra por uma abertura do kimono branco. Viu para onde sua curiosidade a levara e voltou seus olhos para os do rapaz que ainda a encarava um pouco incrédulo._ ''Deve ser mais um idiota arrogante. ''_

-E então, _Taka (1)-san_? Não vai falar seu nome?- perguntou ela. Sakura achou divertido ele ter demonstrado reação quando o chamou de gavião. Mas era o que ele parecia na hora com aquele bico engraçado e os olhos ameaçadores. Intimamente, porém, não foi com a cara dele.

-O que há com você, Sakura?

Sasuke não levou muito a sério aquela situação, era impossível que ela o tivesse esquecido e não acreditou quando ela o chamou com o nome de seu antigo grupo. Aquilo era irreal demais. _'' Era pra ela no mínimo ter me chamado de Sasuke-kun... ''_

- Gomen ne, mas...eu conheço você?

-Pare de brincadeiras, é claro que você me conhece!- o Uchiha começou a ficar irritado.

Sakura em troca confirmou que ele não era uma pessoa agradável. Isso não era de todo mau, afinal, com essa personalidade ela ficaria livre de qualquer contato já que o homem não se atreveria a conversar com ela. Pelo menos ela estaria livre do contato humano, tudo que ela não precisava era de alguém a enchendo de mimos como os que fizeram até ali. Mas também não entendera como ele dizia que a conhecia, isso era impossível, nunca vira a cara mal-amada do infeliz antes.

-Você pensa que me conhece... Que seja!- mais uma ruga no rosto do rapaz e ela o ignorou. –Eu nunca te vi na vida, mas você age como se me conhecesse, talvez me tenha confudido com outra Sakura...

-Quantas pessoas de cabelo cor-de-rosa você conhece, Sakura? E com seu nome?

- Desculpe dizer isso, mas você é irritante!

O moreno ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, mas não saiu do lugar, só bagunçou as madeixas e afundou o rosto nas mãos, enquanto a kunoichi admirava a noite que avançava. Uma frase veio a sua mente.

''_... Por favor, fique comigo!!''_

''_Como eu pensei você é... irritante.''_

Era mais uma daquelas frases. Mais uma daquelas que vinham a incomodar no treinamento durante aqueles anos, pronunciadas por todos os seus conhecidos. Aquela frase, ela nunca soube decifrar de quem vinha, só sabia que não gostava dela. Do mesmo modo que não gostava daquele ser irritante a sua frente. Mas talvez...

-Pela última vez, eu vou perguntar: qual é o seu nome?

O Uchiha se convenceu que não havia outra explicação. Não parecia que a mulher queria apenas se vingar dele pelos anos de sofrimento. A fúria que emanava dela toda vez que ele se negava a dizer o nome demonstrava isso.

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. - disse apenas.

A kunoichi abriu um pequeno sorriso falso, como os outros.

-Certo, Uchiha-san. E como foi que nos conhecemos?- o moreno ergueu a cabeça de repente e a encarou quando ela desviou o olhar, um pouco corada para a janela.

**--xXx--**

-Neji-kun?- o sorriso no rosto enquanto ela apoiava Lee em uma árvore era singelo.

-Sim, Tenten, eu também percebi.

- Quantos?

- Cinco à sua esquerda, oito ao norte, três às minhas costas e dois à sua direita.

-Não me parecem muito fortes, então não exagere.

- Os dois à sua direita estão indo para Konoha, são do Som e estão muito longe.

-Então os pararemos depois?

-Sim, há tempo.

-Hora da diversão. – disse a morena com uma fita na boca. Ao puxá-la um pergaminho surgiu na outra ponta vindo de seu decote. –Neji sacudiu um pouco a cabeça e virou-se para o outro lado. Nessas horas a visão de quase 360° não ajudava muito a concentração.

- Nunca entendi seu senso de diversão, Tenten. - disse enquanto dois homens que pularam em sua frente voavam de encontro á uma árvore. Com o impacto, se estilhaçaram em milhares de partes. Tenten e Neji olharam para o show, completamente incrédulos.

- Eu te disse para não exagerar, Neji-kun!

-Eu não exagerei. - ao olharem para os outros homens, repararam que nenhum deles estava em real estado de saúde, visto que estavam todos...

-Mortos... -disse a morena com a língua de fora.- Tudo conspira para eu me sujar ainda mais.- completou balançando a cabeça negativamente. Neji a olhou da mesma forma que olhou para os corpos em pedaços. - O que foi?

-Sinto falta de quando você tinha medo das coisas, Tenten...

Tenten lançou uma kunai em sua direção e ele se desviou acertando outro estranho, girou e ''desmontou'' mais três que vinham em sua direção. Após salvar o companheiro, a morena pôde ver Lee acordando.

-Oh, oh!

Lee levantou-se ainda bêbado, observou a pancadaria ao seu redor e dois homens esquisitos virem em sua direção. Com as pernas moles e se movimentando estranhamente destruiu os dois em menos de cinco segundos.

-Oeeeeh!-gritou ele, duas manchas vermelhas no rosto e um hálito que podia ser sentido a distância. - O que está havendo, minha flor?

-Ora essa... -resmungou o Hyuuga vendo o inicio da destruição do amigo. – Destruo esses caras ou calo a boca desse infeliz?- completou mais baixo ainda. Esquecera que Tenten desenvolvera sentidos apurados como o Kiba da outra equipe e que ouvira a reclamação.

-Baka(2)-nee, Neji-kun. Você está ficando muito estranho.

-Faltam oito.- falou o moreno alto o suficiente para fazer a companheira rir de seu constrangimento.

Longe dali Kari e Saru se afastavam ainda mais.

-Então eles ainda virão atrás da gente, hã?- disse o ruivo.

- É até melhor assim, Saru. Todos precisam se unir agora, por isso foi bom terem nos percebido e saberem que nos dirigimos a Konohagakure no Sato.

- E eles ficarão bem? Me parece que os meio yuureis(3) são fortes.

- Não se preocupe, Saru-kun. Os ninjas da Folha são mais. Nos alcançarão na entrada das Vila, isso nos economiza tempo. Os outros times também precisam ser reunidos.

Os cabelos negros de Kari balançavam enquanto eles continuavam pelo caminho escuro. E era muito claro, apesar da negra noite, o brilho de esperança em seus olhos azuis.

-Espero que sim, sensei. - retrucou Saru. - Estamos pondo a vida de todos os países nas mãos desses shinobis e kunoichis.

- Na mão deles... e nas caudas de um Demônio.- riu Kari. O ruivo deu uma freada na sua velocidade chamando a atenção breve do homem à frente.

-Você tem um senso de humor negro... É capaz de pôr uma frase cômica no meu caixão... - disse isso e ouviu a gargalhada de seu mestre. - Por Kami, que ele nos guarde.

**--xXx--**

-Sua casa ficava mais perto pelo que eu me lembrava. - suspirou o ruivo. Ino riu e atrasou os passos ficando ao lado do seu acompanhante.

-Não pode reclamar agora que aceitou passar a noite na minha casa, Quinto Kaze... Gaara. - corrigiu aos ver a feição aborrecida no rosto do Kage. - Só me preocupo com seus irmãos... – Gaara fez uma expressão incompreensível. – Me tornei amiga deles se não se lembra, principalmente da Temari-chan. Onde eles vão ficar você não comentou.

Gaara passou a observar a vila por onde andava acompanhado pela ''loira maníaca''. Alguns traços de destruição ainda marcavam, mas as pessoas já tinham começado a arrumar seus lares e suas ruas. A brisa fresca batia em seu pescoço e ele não podia negar que aliado ao perfume de Ino, isso o arrepiava.

-Temari vai passar a noite com aquele Nara.

-Ela vai passar a noite no Hospital?-perguntou espantada. O ruivo deu de ombros ainda caminhando.

- Kankurou se separou da gente na entrada e foi atrás do Sannin.

Ino estranhou o fato do manipulador de marionetes estar atrás do maior pervertido de Konoha, mas não comentou nada, a noite estava muito agradável apesar da companhia inusitada para o passeio._ ''Meu Kami, esse indivíduo vai ficar morando na minha casa por não sei quantos dias. Dê-me paciência se não o mato!!''_

Os dois pararam ao mesmo tempo e no segundo seguinte três shinobis estavam a sua frente. Fizeram uma reverência aos dois e o do meio disse:

-A Godaime a chama, Yamanaka, em seu escritório. Mandou-nos acompanhar o Kage até sua casa.

-Eu posso ir sozinho.

-É melhor ir com eles, Gaara. Como você mesmo disse a Guerra ainda não acabou, é apenas precaução. Ja na.

A loira pulou no telhado mais próximo e sumiu na noite deixando apenas o ruivo acompanhado dos shinobis.

**--xXx--**

Sakura lançou a pergunta. O fato é que nem mesmo ele, cuja memória parecia estar intacta, se lembrava de quando a conhecera. Ela apenas estava lá... Sempre, como se ele a conhecesse anteriormente à própria existência. Levantou o rosto a encarando. Ela o chamou de irritante e ele se importou. _''Ora Sasuke, envergonhe-se desse sentimentalismo. O único ser irritante é ela... Ela se sentiu assim quando eu a chamava dessa forma?''._ Fechou os olhos e forçou um pouco a memória. Ele a conhecera antes da academia. Muito antes.

- Foi quando...

_Flash back on_

_O menino de cinco anos corria pela Vila. Tinha combinado de se encontrar com Naruto para treinar. Os dois viviam juntos, mas se alguém dizia que eram amigos cada um virava a cara para um lado. Ao virar uma das esquinas do clã, derrapou em uma poça d'água e quase acertou algo. Pelo pouco conhecimento ninja que possuía conseguiu saltar por cima do obstáculo sem acertá-lo, mas era novo ainda para ter muita coordenação e saiu rolando pelo chão molhado. Pôde sentir uma sombra sobre seu corpo deitado e quando abriu os olhos admirou o verde mais lindo que ele já vira. O verde sumiu por um segundo e voltou. ''São olhos?'' _

_-G-g-gomen nee. Daijobu ka?(4)- a voz fina e tremida o despertou do transe. Os orbes verdes piscavam muito próximos ao Uchiha e ele se sentiu desconfortável. O rosto esquentara de repente e ele tentou se levantar com a ajuda da menina. Porém, desequilibrou-se e caiu novamente, os olhos um pouco arregalados._

_-O-o que foi?- perguntou a menina de sua idade. Ele apontou para as madeixas curtas dela e perguntou._

_-Seu cabelo..._

_- O que tem ele?_

_-É... rosa!_

_A menina abaixou a cabeça, desconsolada. Sasuke levantou-se e puxou-a pela mão fazendo-a encará-lo._

_-Sumimasen (5). Qual é o seu nome?_

_-Haruno. Haruno Sakura._

_-Meu nome é..._

_-Uchiha... -ela interrompeu. Ele piscou sem entender e ela completou._

_-Esse é o clã Uchiha, então você é um, nee?_

_-Sim, mas você não é e está aqui._

_-A-ano... é que eu estou procurando uma pessoa para um amigo meu. Só que eu me perdi e..._

_-Quem você está procurando?- perguntou ele caminhando ao lado da menina._

_ Sakura era uma garotinha de aparência frágil e até um pouco mirrada, e a qualquer movimento brusco que alguém próximo ou ele mesmo fazia, ela se encolhia como um bicho acuado, parecia um cacoete. Ela olhava para as ruas cheias do clã realmente perdida, pois pra ela todos se pareciam muito, os olhos a encarando com um misto de curiosidade e espanto, todos eles muito negros e profundos. E achavam graça na cena, afinal não era sempre que viam uma menina com olhos verdes e cabelos exóticos caminhando ao lado do futuro prodígio do clã. E este como se quisesse protegê-la olhando para todos com desconfiança, como se a qualquer momento fossem lhe roubar a menina._

_- O meu amigo me disse o nome, agora não lembro._

_-E quem é seu amigo?_

_- Naruto-kun._

_Sasuke parou e abaixou a cabeça._

_-O-o que foi?-perguntou a menina com o indicador sobre os lábios, sem entender. - Você o conhece?_

_-Huuhn... – resmungou o pequeno. – Eu pensei que eu era o primeiro a conhecer alguém com cabelo assim... Ele me venceu dessa vez..._

_Sakura não agüentou e soltou uma risada. _

_-Então era você que eu tinha que encontrar, Uchiha-sama?_

_-Aa(6) nome é Sasuke._

_-Huh, Sasuke-san. Ele disse que hoje não vai poder treinar, foi na casa do Hokage-sama pegar o cargo dele, ou algo assim. Ele me disse que quando for Hokage vai poder me pagar quantos sorvetes de chocolate eu puder comer... - disse ela sonhadora. Sasuke desejou ser o Hokage nessa hora... Mas a puxou pela mão._

_Depois de virar algumas ruas, agarrado ao pulso da menina Sasuke parou de correr e parou na esquina._

_-Onde me trouxe?_

_-Minha rua. - riu ele. - Não é por que Naruto me deixou na mão que não podemos nos divertir, certo?_

_- Mas eu não posso demorar._

_-Você vai me deixar na mão também?- disse ele fazendo bico._

_-Iie (7). Eu fico._

_Entraram na casa do moreno. Era grande e confortável e ao fundo havia um belo lago._

_-Kaa-san (8)! Tadaima._

_-Okaeri. - respondeu uma voz feminina vinda de outro cômodo. - Sasuke, estava esperando por você e... Oi! Não sabia que você tinha feito uma amiga, Sasuke. - Mikoto, linda mulher muito parecida com Sasuke saiu da cozinha para receber o filho e viu Sakura escondida atrás dele._

_-Eu a encontrei hoje, kaa-chan. É amiga do dobe. Ano... – ele olhou pra trás e viu que sua amiga estava atrás dele, tremendo. -Oe, o que foi?_

_Mikoto se encantou com a menina e levou os dois para comer. Passaram a tarde inteira brincando e Mikoto nunca viu seu filho sorrir tanto, nem quando ele ganhava de um garoto loiro e atrapalhado que vinha passar as tardes com ele treinando. Descobriu que Sakura era filha de uma amiga sua que falecera um ano antes e, desde então a menina passou a ser criada por uma vizinha que não possuía filhos. Ela também conhecia essa vizinha e no fim do dia, foi ela que levou as crianças à casa de Sakura._

_- Por que você olha tanto para o céu, Sakura?_

_-Oe, é por que meus pais estão ali,Sasuke-san.- disse e apontou para duas estrelas, as primeiras que apareceram sobre o lago, fazendo Mikoto se emocionar._

_-Não gosto quando me chama de Sasuke-san..._

_-Tu-tudo bem, Sasuke... kun._

_O menino riu e a levou até o portão. Mikoto foi logo atrás, rindo como as duas crianças. Era o segundo amigo que Sasuke fazia._

_Flash back off_

-Foi mais ou menos assim...

Sakura piscou algumas vezes e abaixou a cabeça. Sasuke que olhava para o lado, completamente constrangido por ter que contar essa história, voltou-se para ela.

-O que foi?- a resposta foi uma risada abafada pelo travesseiro.

-Não sei por que...- começou ela se recuperando do recente surto de risos ainda sem encarar o moreno.- Eu não vou com a sua cara, você é arrogante, possui uma força considerável, é idiota, mas acho que...- continuou dessa vez olhando para o mar negro do Uchiha.- Talvez... nos daremos bem.

**--xXx--**

_**Glossário:**_

(1): Gavião. Novo nome do time Hebi, formado por Sasuke, Juugo, Karin(argh!) e Suigetsu.

(2): Idiota. O modo como eu chamo todo mundo da minha sala, principalmente o Gladson e o Thiago... xD

(3):Monstros. Ao fato de serem mortos-vivos... (eu não achei a palavra morto em japonês e Yokai era muito manjado...

(4): ''-Me descupe. Você está bem?''. Primeira frase em japonês que consegui articular. E contando o meu nível de ''atrapabililidade'' é a frase que mais uso...

(5): Desculpe.

(6): Sim. Usado geralmente por homens.

(7): Não. Esse todo mundo usa xD

(8):Mãe. Kaa-chan é ''mamãe''. Kawaii ne.

**--xXx--**

**Respostinhas: **(isso é tão Xuxa, não acham?)

**Marimary-chan:**_Oeeeee__, __Tia__ Mary! __A Sakura ta bem sim, depois eu ''exprico'' xD. Que bom que você está gostando. Te adoro, miga Beijooooo.( a sua fic ta ficando linda!)_

**Cat Tsuki: **_Nossa, muito obrigada, nem sou isso tudo. Continue acompanhando, espero que goste. Bjão._

**Luana:**_ Te assusto nada, nem sou criativa assim. E aí, matei sua curiosidade? Valeu pelo puxão de orelha no Messenger, ajudou bastante. Beijos, Tobi xD_

**daniela lopes: **_Muito obrigada. Espero que continue gostando, tudo bem? Bjos..._

**marriesakurachan: **_Minha fic está emocionando?? Uaaaaaaaaau, isso ME emociona isso sim... Já é o Sétimo capítulo. Beijos..._

**--xXx--**

**N/A:** Insanidade a parte. P.Q.P. acho que sou a primeira garota que tem a semana da loucura à toa... até mais... o botãozinho roxo te chama. Você está com sono...com sono...com sono... agora você apertar o botãozinho roxo... isso... e me deixar uma review... xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**_ Eu não sou dona de Naruto. Hinata é. _

**N/A:**Mais uma vez peço perdão pela demora, mas dessa vez ficou um capítulo maiorzinho. Essas últimas três semanas acabaram com o que restava da sanidade existente em minha pessoa por isso peço humildemente que não me abandonem por isso... E mais uma coisa _#Arregala os olhos de modo maníaco#_ Eu... Ressuscitei... Jiraya. ê.ê

**Capítulo 8**

_-Foi mais ou menos assim..._

_Sakura piscou algumas vezes e abaixou a cabeça. Sasuke que olhava para o lado, completamente constrangido por ter que contar essa história, voltou-se para ela._

_-O que foi?- a resposta foi uma risada abafada pelo travesseiro._

_-Não sei por que...- começou ela se recuperando do recente surto de risos ainda sem encarar o moreno.- Eu não vou com a sua cara, você é arrogante, possui uma força considerável, é idiota, mas acho que...- continuou dessa vez olhando para o mar negro do Uchiha.- Talvez... nos daremos bem._

Sasuke voltou a olhar para a janela e mesmo que não estivesse corado, nervoso ou mesmo estranho, Sakura sabia que ele estava perturbado. Não sabia como, não sabia por que. Apenas sabia.

-Shizune disse que só vai te liberar daqui a dois dias.- disse o moreno.- Tsunade fez isso de propósito para eu ter que dormir no Hospital. Mulher estúpida.

-Em primeiro lugar Uchiha-san, falar de minha shishou está fora de discussão.-retrucou Sakura aparentemente nervosa, mas sua expressão se suavizou pouco após.- E eu não passo nem mais uma hora nesse Hospital, então dormir no sofá daqui não faz parte do seu futuro...ainda.

-E o que você pretende? Fugir de novo? Você deve se lembrar que te encontramos desacordada da ultima vez.

- Tsc. Falta de prática. - o moreno franziu o cenho sem entender onde a rosada queria chegar e ela resmungou debilmente. - Você é um Uchiha, certo?- um rolar de olhos irritado por parte do homem e ela continuou. - A que ponto chegou o clã... você é realmente perito em genjutsu?

O rapaz que se cansara de olhar a escuridão lá fora, voltou-se para a mulher que o fitava fixamente com tolerância esgotada. Ia sair daquela sala agora mesmo e procurar um banco confortável para passar a noite. Nem que custassem quinhentos sermões da loira peituda que fingia governar Konohagakure no Sato. Mas Sakura piscou. E de repente os olhos de Sasuke pareceram pesados demais para sair dali. Mas peraí... se ela não se lembrava dele, como poderia saber sobre seu clã? E desde quando Sakura possuía tantos ferimentos em um pedaço de corpo tão franzino como ela tinha? Mas... aquilo era um genjutsu?

Sakura não se importou com a presença do moreno, ele fingiria que não existia e ela faria o mesmo. Que mal faria se ele visse seus ferimentos? Ele contou como eles se conheceram e pareceu constrangido o suficiente para não prosseguir, ou seja, eram amigos de infância, na certa a vida separara os dois por ali mesmo, ele sabia contar todos os detalhes daquele dia então quer dizer que foi único. Não era alguém como Kakashi ou Naruto, que enlouqueceriam se a vissem daquela forma. Era apenas um estranho e ela tinha que sumir com aquelas cicatrizes AGORA. _''Kai''_ Pensou ela. O genjutsu se desfez e ela soltou um suspiro. Esconder todas aquelas feridas dava trabalho e ela ainda não estava completamente refeita da última batalha. Mesmo sem olhar para o moreno percebeu que este arregalara um pouco os olhos. _''Baaaka... '' _

-Uchiha-san?

-Sasuke!-retrucou ele.

-Que seja. Prometa que não contará o que está vendo pra ninguém.

-Hmmn...

Uniu os indicadores em frente ao corpo, apoiou os cotovelos sobre o lençol amarrotado e fechou os olhos. Sasuke não era tolo a ponto de desconhecer técnicas médicas quando as via. Mas o chakra que ele viu rodear Sakura era diferente daquele verde que os médiconins usavam em seus pacientes. Ele saía da cicatriz no peito e se espalhava pelo resto do corpo, fechando os ferimentos em um processo de cauterização. Era um chakra vermelho e pelas rugas que se formaram no cenho da mulher não era agradável utilizá-lo. O som da maquininha que media a pulsação começou a apitar e a enorme marca que cobria o coração de Sakura também começou a sumir. Aquela ferida devia ser a mais recente. Se o que ouvira da Godaime estava certo, fora ali que o Rasengan do dobe a acertara e, por milagre, ela sobreviveu. _''Existem muitas coisas que você não sabe mais sobre ela... Enquanto esteve aqui ela se tornou a segunda melhor médicanin do País do Fogo. Não sabemos o quanto ela evoluiu enquanto esteve fora''_ dissera a Godaime quando ele ainda estava na cadeia. Após o ritual de cura a mulher abriu um pouco os olhos e se localizou. _''Ainda estou no controle... Isso é bom ''._ Curvou a cabeça para trás e deixou-se cair no travesseiro, já sem forças. Sasuke percebeu algo familiar no tipo de chakra usado, mas uma barreira o impedia de descobrir o que era.

-Você está sem chakra. - disse o Uchiha ainda incomodado com a cena. Andara por quase todos os países com vilas ninja, percorrera quilômetros e quilômetros sozinho, conhecendo jutsus, técnicas, formas de melhorar. Mas nunca vira uma técnica igual a da mulher de cabelos róseos. –Você aprendeu essa técnica com a Godaime?

-Iie. Foi com um amigo meu. - disse ela apenas. - Vamos. Hospital só me soa bem quando eu não sou a paciente. - disse se levantando. Sasuke não esboçou reação e ela se virou para ver o que prendia sua atenção. O moreno estava virado pra janela com os olhos fechados e uma veia pulsava perto da boca.

-O que foi?-perguntou ela. Só então reparou que a túnica do Hospital só cobria a frente de seu corpo. -Kuso!

**--xXx--**

-Hinaaaata!-a menina de quatorze anos gritava pela mansão. -Hina-nee-saaaaan!!

Possuía cabelos castanhos e belos olhos brancos. Procurava alguém pelas dependências da mansão e já estava começando a ficar frustrada quando teve uma idéia. Juntou os polegares e indicadores na frente do rosto e pronunciou.

-Byaku... Eeeeeei!- uma mão segurou ambos os pulsos da garota a interrompendo.

-Sabe que não é correto usar o Byakugan dentro de casa, Hanabi. - disse a mulher de olhos também brancos. - Se o otouto visse isso, você...

-O otouto morreu, nee-san. - resmungou Hanabi. - A líder Hyuuga agora é você. Você é que deve ter inventado essa regra.

-Essa regra é mais velha que nossos antepassados, nee-chan. - disse Hinata. -Seria o mesmo que entrar na casa de alguém sem pedir. A propósito, Neji pediu para você parar de espiá-lo quando ele está trocando de roupa. - disse ela rindo ao ver a expressão espantada da irmã mais nova.

-Maldito gênio!-resmungou ela. - Mas, nee-san, eu estava passando em frente ao escritório da Baka-hime e ela me pediu pra te chamar. Eu já chamei o cara de cachorro e o Naruto-nii-san, falta só você.

-As missões já voltaram?

-Não sei. - disse Hanabi já saindo da mansão. - Mas parecia urgente. Eu escapei de uma cadeirada da Baka-daime na saída. Acho que já é a segunda essa semana...- prosseguiu ela olhando para o céu azul sem virar, os cabelos longos e castanhos voando com e como o vento.

-Você tem que parar de provocar a Godaime assim, Hanabi. Onde você está indo com essa pressa?- perguntou ela confusa enquanto Hanabi saía correndo pelo quintal parando apenas no portão que dava fim ao território Hyuuga. - Você está indo encontrar o Konohamaru-kun, não é?- terminou rindo por fim. Hanabi freou bruscamente e se voltou desacreditada para a irmã.

-Vo-você é doida?!- indagou ela arrancando mais uma risada da irmã.

-Iie, nee-chan. Iie. Vá logo. -Hanabi franziu o cenho sem acreditar muito na irmã. Ela pegara a mania de dizer que Konohamaru seria um bom candidato a mais novo Hyuuga e irritava a caçula.

-É só uma missão!- disse a prodígio Hyuuga já desaparecendo das vistas de Hinata que voltou para o interior de seu lar, já com a bolsa de shurikens e o uniforme da ANBU em mãos e um sorriso singelo no rosto. Aprumou a máscara pendurada em seu pescoço e saiu pelos fundos. Ao passar por uma pedra, porém, sentiu necessidade de parar.

**Hyuuga Hiashi**

**Líder, pai e mestre.**

Abaixou-se frente à lápide e tocou-a com devoção. O dia estava lindo sob a sombra que cobria o túmulo dos Hyuugas gêmeos

-Sinto sua falta, otouto. Obrigada por confiar em mim. Estou cuidando de tudo, viu? E o mais importante, Hanabi está bem. Itekimasu, too-san...

Pulou na árvore mais próxima antes de um jovem de cabelos negros e pele acinzentada passar por perto de sua mansão...

**--xXx--**

Naruto corria pela vila ainda se ajeitando. Desde que se tornara um jounin de elite (que diziam ter conseguido graças ao fato de encontrarem a Godaime atracada a uma caixa de saquê no dia do exame) ele não conseguiu se acostumar com a roupa acinzentada. Ia pulando de um pé só enquanto amarrava a sandália preta nos pés e punha a máscara ao mesmo tempo. Olhando para o chão e berrando impropérios contra o uniforme, não viu um vulto a sua frente e esbarrou em alguém.

-Desastrado como sempre, Naruto-kun. - disse a voz masculina, porém doce e quase desprovida de emoção. O loiro que se abaixara devido à dor de cair sobre a própria perna, ergueu o rosto em direção a sombra que o cobria. Pôde ver uma mão estendida em sua direção e, acima dela, dois olhos fechados em um sorriso.

-Sai!?- reconheceu o vulto, depois de alguns segundos. Deu um pulo pra trás e apontou para o parceiro de equipe. -Onde você estava, seu desgraçado?

-Tive que resolver alguns problemas. - disse o jovem coçando a face, um pouco desorientado. Sai não mudara sob quase nenhum aspecto. A blusa negra, que nunca cobria seu abdômen agora não possuía mangas. Nas costas um par de sais, no lugar da pequena espada e um rolo de pergaminho muito maior do que Naruto se lembrava. Apesar do tempo fora do subterrâneo onde fora criado, pouco perdera do branco da pele. Nada mais mudara.

-Ano... - disse Naruto. - Todos resolveram voltar ao mesmo tempo. Vai acontecer algo em Konoha e eu não estou sabendo?- perguntou pondo a máscara de raposa sobre o rosto e caminhando. Sai, porém, não se moveu. -Oee! Vamos ao escritório, da Tsunade-obaa-chan, Sai. Ela deve querer vê-la.

-Já passei por lá, Naruto-kun. A propósito, ela mandou avisar que se você não chegasse lá em menos de vinte minutos o poria para ensinar o time do Konohamaru.

-NANI?!-berrou o loiro já correndo. Sai suspirou e voltou a caminhar enquanto o amigo rumava completamente desesperado para o escritório da Godaime.

**--xXx--**

-Parece que ele já está acordando. – disse a morena. - Pena que eu não aprendi as técnicas médicas que Hinata se propôs a me ensinar.

-Não ligue pra isso, Tenten. -disse o outro se aproximando do corpo jogado na grama. -Ele merece a dor de cabeça que vai sentir.

-Para se apagar o fogo da juventude apenas a água da vitalidade!- berrou um terceiro com uma bolsa cheia de líquido também se aproximando do jovem desmaiado. -Vamos Lee, acorde para a vida, a primavera da juventude não espera ninguém!!- e jogou todo o conteúdo da bolsa sobre o rapaz, que acordou imediatamente.

-Oeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!- gritou Lee após o banho de água gelada, sacudindo o cabelo. Arrependeu-se pelo movimento brusco na mesma hora. -Itaai... Minha cabeça... awmhm...o que aconteceu?

-Você bebeu ontem... - Neji se limitou a lançar-lhe um olhar reprovador.

-E destruiu um monte de ninjas-zumbis que nos atacaram. - dessa vez Tenten que recebeu o olhar penetrante de Neji, dando de ombros.

-O poder da Besta-Fera de Konoha baixou sobre você ontem, meu jovem. -disse Gai, com um brilho estranho nos dentes e uma pose mais estranha ainda.

-Poder...Zumbis...beber...hãããã??-Lee estava confuso e com razão. Não se lembrava de nada.

-Esqueça. Temos que ir agora. Perdemos muito tempo tentando te acordar. - o Hyuuga, irritado com a irresponsabilidade de seu companheiro – e de seu sensei- e pelo fato de sequer ter pregado o olho durante a noite virou-se e pulou no primeiro galho que viu deixando Tenten, Lee e Gai a ver navios.

-O que deu nele?- perguntou Lee, se levantando e pegando sua mochila.

-Sei lá. - respondeu Tenten seguindo o Hyuuga.

-Ele já está animado para enfrentar os novos inimigos, vamos Lee! Não podemos deixar que o gênio vença o trabalho duro. Chegaremos até os nossos rivais antes dele!

Rock Lee pôde ver Tenten e seu sensei sumindo pela floresta à frente sem entender coisa alguma.

-Inimigos...? Eeeeeeei, sensei, Mattee!! Se for uma corrida eu irei vencê-la!!

**--xXx--**

A entrada de Konoha se apresentava não tão majestosamente quanto costumava ser, mas ainda sim agradável. Da sombra onde Kari e Saru estavam esperando os ninjas da equipe Gai, podia-se ver o movimento da vila pós-guerra. Algumas pessoas reconstruíam as casas danificadas, outras varriam as ruas e recolhiam os entulhos, outras ainda vigiavam as partes perto da fronteira.

-Pelo visto, Konoha aprendeu a lição não é mesmo, Saru?-perguntou o moreno de cima de sua árvore à beira da estrada. O ruivo estava na sombra formada pelas árvores, observando a vila.

-Parece que sim, Kari-sensei. A Godaime deve ter pressentido que o perigo não acabou, a Vila está em boas mãos. Mas você reparou que o Clã Uchiha ainda não foi eliminado? Parece que alguém ainda cuida daquela região, mesmo não tendo nenhum morador...

-Talvez seja o que chamam de esperança... Talvez ainda acreditem que o clã possa retornar ao estado glorioso de antes. Mas o clã traidor não nos interessa. Do que está rindo?

Saru fechou os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios.

-É engraçada a forma como você se refere aos Uchihas como traidores da Vila e à traição como um ato imperdoável. Vindo aqui somos traidores da Kiiroitsuki.

-Estamos fazendo isso pelo bem de todas as cinco grandes nações.

-E talvez eles tenham feito isso pelo bem do clã deles...

Kari parou por um instante e observou o lado oeste do clã Uchiha, a única parte visível de onde eles estavam.

- Os fins não justificam os meios, Saru. Mas...

-Olhe!- apontou o ruivo para uma direção na estrada de terra. - Parece que eles já estão vindo.

Kari pulou da árvore e junto com seu discípulo se postaram no caminho de Gai, Lee, Neji e Tenten.

Neji já havia avistado os ninjas estranhos há muitas horas. Mas Lee desmaiou assim que todos os ninjas mortos-vivos foram eliminados permanentemente e a dupla se adiantou e muito na frente da equipe de Konoha.

-Não acha estranho eles terem parado?- perguntou Tenten.

-Eles devem estar interessados apenas na gente. - respondeu Lee. - Eu adoraria lutar contra eles, devem ser fortes. - ao que Tenten deu um tapa na própria testa desoladamente.

-Não atacaremos até eles demonstrarem hostilidade. -ordenou Maito.

-Hai!- os três ninjas concordaram.

Kari avistou os quatro shinobis e se dirigiu a eles ignorando as posições de defesa empunhadas.

-Ohayo!- disse o moreno.

-Parado aí!- berrou Gai. - Quem são vocês e o que estão fazendo na entrada da Vila?

Tenten olhou demoradamente para os dois ninjas e estranhou algo na vestimenta deles. Sem tirar os olhos dos intrusos cochichou para Neji.

-A roupa deles... aquelas nuvens são idênticas as da Akatsuki.

Neji também percebeu e assentiu. Gai e Lee ouviram o que a companheira disse.

-Mas a Akatsuki foi destruída há três anos. - falou Rock Lee.

Kari respondeu.

-Não somos inimigos. Viemos apenas visitar alguns conhecidos. Ao menos a Godaime nos dará o prazer de sua recepção, certo?

O ruivo puxou um pergaminho e o jogou para o líder da equipe de Konoha que o abriu e ficou estático.

-Vamos, Tsunade-sama deve querer vê-los agora. - disse Gai mudando completamente de expressão. Seus alunos não entenderam sua atitude, porém o seguiram escoltando Kari e Saru até o interior da vila.

**--xXx--**

-Alguém já te falou que você é um idiota?- a loira acompanhava o Nara pelas ruas da vila carregando o imenso leque nas costas. Chouji desviara o caminho no Ichiraku, mas ia encontrá-los mais tarde. Precisava se livrar do gosto de comida de hospital. Principalmente o de Konoha cuja prioridade eram os remédios e equipamentos e não a comida. _''Afinal isso é um local de recuperação e não um Buffet!!''_ gritara a Hokage.

-Se não for contar com você: umas duas pessoas na minha vida inteira. Contando com você: sete só nesse trecho de caminho do Hospital até o escritório da Godaime.

-Por que você precisa ser tão persistente?- perguntou Temari.

-Por quê? Você se preocupa?- retrucou o Nara.

-Humpf!- a loira virou o rosto ainda pulando pelos telhados de Konoha, junto com Shikamaru. - Você ao menos poderia esperar a enfermeira te dar alta. Não está em condições de lutar, está? Cadê o cara preguiçoso e que acha tudo problemático?- disse secamente.

-Cadê a mulher que não tem medo de nada? Afinal, Temari, se você continuar falando assim vou começar a achar que você está realmente preocupada comigo.

-Não é nada disso! Eu estou com você agora. Se seu corpo fraco não agüentar e acontecer algo a você a Godaime irá me culpar.

-Meu corpo fraco?-Shikamaru deu uma risada de canto arrepiando a loira. No exato instante em que imagens do moreno sem camiseta passaram pela mente desta. Putz! Se as pessoas em Konoha soubessem do quão ''inocente'' o gênio Nara era na verdade. Sacudiu a cabeça e continuou seu caminho, dessa vez em silêncio. Kankurou passara pelo Hospital com uma mensagem de Tsunade que dizia estar esperando a loira em seu escritório. Ninguém perguntara onde ele estava, pois estando com Jiraya, não devia ser algo importante.

- Estamos chegando... Parece que o Uzumaki, o Inuzuka, a Ino e a Hyuuga já estão lá.

-Eu também senti o chakra deles. O que será que querem com você?

-Não sei... - disse ela apressando o passo. Teve um mau pressentimento. Com os três irmãos Sabaku fora de Suna, o País da Areia se descuidara. Apesar de ter Baki cuidando de tudo, ainda não confortava a loira de todo. Mas o pressentimento não era exatamente em relação ao país.

**--xXx--**

A loira andava de um lado para outro na sala da Godaime. Estava transtornada, enquanto os ANBUs encaravam Tsunade.

-Como ele pôde ser tão tolo a ponto de conseguir ser pego? O cara consegue controlar areia, merd... - Kiba tampou a boca de Ino assim que Temari entrou sem bater no cômodo. Tsunade se virou pra ela e para Shikamaru que resmungava um _''problemática mal-educada'' _para a Sabaku.

-Quem foi pego?- perguntou a mulher de olhos verdes. Ainda que já soubesse a resposta, queria manter a esperança de que não fosse verdade. Tsunade sacudiu a cabeça.

-Gaara desapareceu ontem à noite.

-Como isso aconteceu?- perguntou Shikamaru.

-Eu estava com ele ontem. - começou Ino, enquanto Naruto, Hinata e Kiba permaneciam quietos em um canto da sala esperando as ordens da Godaime. - Um grupo de ANBUs de Konoha me chamou com supostas ordens de Tsunade-sama e se comprometera em acompanhá-lo até minha casa. - Ino franziu o cenho ao ouvir Naruto pigarrear, enquanto Hinata corava e Kiba visivelmente escondia um sorriso. - Era uma emboscada, a Godaime não me chamara e quando eu retornei a minha casa com reforços ele não estava lá. Passamos a noite procurando...

Temari não esboçou reação. Ino fechou os olhos e se desculpou:

-Eu não devia ter deixado ele sozinho. - Todos esperavam uma explosão de Temari, mas ela disse apenas.

-Meu irmão é o Quinto Kazekage de Suna... E ele conseguiu isso com quinze anos. - Naruto virou o rosto e Hinata apertou sua mão. Até aquele dia Naruto não conseguira realizar seu sonho. - Se ele não conseguiu se livrar dos inimigos, você também não conseguiria. Seria apenas mais uma a ser levada... ou morta em vão.

Tsunade observara a cena com a cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos entrelaçadas. Ao seu lado Shizune, com a expressão abatida. De certo não dormia há dias. Tonton em seu colo também não parecia muito animada.

- Não temos qualquer pista de quem pode ter arquitetado isso e nem como conseguiram capturar o Quinto sem explodirem Konoha. - disse a loira.

-Seja quem for iremos trazê-lo de volta!- disse Naruto com uma pose séria que não lhe era comum. - Fizemos isso uma vez, faremos novamente!

-Por isso chamamos vocês, Naruto. Vamos investigar a fundo o paradeiro de Gaara. Para isso o Byakugan será necessário.

-Hai!- disseram Hinata e Neji.

-Kiba. Você e Akamaru irão rastrear o Kazekage. Aqui ainda tem traços do cheiro dele, certo? Você, Ino vai...

Alguém bateu a porta e a Godaime mandou entrar. O time Gai e os dois estrangeiros entraram na sala cheia de gente. Tsunade se levantou bruscamente e, ao seu movimento, todos da sala se puseram em guarda. Gai apenas entregou o pergaminho que recebera minutos antes para a loira que o terminou de ler espantada.

-Mas vocês são...

-Sim, Godaime. - disse Kari se curvando. Saru o imitou. - Somos da Kiiroitsuki.

Ninguém da sala se manifestou apenas Shizune se apoiou na parede, com uma expressão de horror.

- Kiiroi... o que?- perguntou Naruto.

-Tínhamos ordens expressas para eliminá-los assim que os víssemos. - disse Gai. – Mas pelo conteúdo no pergaminho achei melhor trazê-los até aqui.

-Kiiroitsuki... - murmurou Tsunade. - A organização que criou a Akatsuki...

-Nani?!- todos da sala se espantaram ao ouvir o nome da antiga organização, cujo objetivo principal era reunir todas as bijuus.

-Todos dispensados. - disse Tsunade. – Kiba,Neji e Hinata, vocês já tem suas ordens. O resto volte aos seus afazeres.

-Como assim?- disse Naruto alto. Os olhos azuis se estreitaram fazendo com que a franja loura quase os cobrisse. - Esses caras chegam aqui dizendo que criaram a Akatsuki e você nos manda sair de fininho?

-Também acho.- disse Tenten, mesmo Neji tendo segurado seu braço para impedir a manifestação da morena.

-Vamos, Tsunade. - disse Ino. - Não sobrou nenhuma criança aqui. Não há ninguém que você não conheça desde a infância.

-Pode confiar na gente. - disse Lee recebendo um olhar aprovador de seu sensei.

A loira encarou os estranhos ninjas e suspirou. Eles estavam certos, ninguém tinha tanto direito de ouvir sobre a organização do que eles que salvaram a vila tantas vezes.

-Pois bem. - disse sentando-se novamente. -Podem começar.

Saru olhou para Kari, esperando uma reação. O moreno sentou-se no chão da sala e puxou da bolsa preta que carregava nas costas um enorme pergaminho. Abriu o pedaço de papel, que era um mapa na verdade e apontou um pequeno país ao norte do País do Fogo.

-Esse é o País da Morte. - disse simplesmente. Os ninjas ao redor apenas olharam abismados para o pequeno desenho.

-Um País da Morte?-perguntou Tenten.

-Hai.- respondeu Kari.- A Godaime deve saber por que esse país é conhecido...- disse olhando diretamente para a loira que se virou para a janela.

-É o país onde as bijuus nasceram. Era um país pacifico até a Terceira Grande Guerra Ninja acontecer. Depois da batalha, a tensão, o ódio e o sangue de todas as pessoas que morreram ali se uniram e originaram aos Nove Demônios, cada um portador de um número de caudas. Foi quando o País passou a carregar o nome Morte.

-O que a Kiiroitsuki sabia é que havia um segredo a mais envolvido. - disse Saru também se sentando ao lado do sensei e empunhando uma pequena rubi nas mãos que rodava velozmente pelos seus dedos.

-Que tipo de segredo? – perguntou Shikamaru. O seqüestro de Gaara ficara nas mãos de Neji, Hinata e Kiba que já tentavam rastrear o Kazekage, então eles passaram a dar prioridade à nova informação: A existência de Kiiroitsuki. Kari deu um pequeno sorriso que arrepiou seu pupilo.

-A existência de nove bijuus é uma mentira. - disse o ruivo. Naruto indignou-se.

-Como não? Vimos todas as nove nesses últimos anos, o que vimos foi uma mentira?

-Ora, ora. O Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. - exclamou o ruivo. -Uzumaki Naruto, certo? A afirmação sobre a existência de nove bijuus é falsa... -vendo que o loiro ia protestar novamente acenou com a mão e Temari o segurou. - O certo seria dizer As Dez Bijuus...

O silêncio se instalou por alguns segundos. Naruto, cujo corpo forte e delineado quase não pôde ser contido pela Sabaku, se balançou debilmente.

-Dá pra repetir, por favor?

**--xXx--**

- A minha casa é aqui perto. - disse a rosada, caminhando calmamente, os cabelos novamente presos em um coque, com a franja cobrindo parte do rosto e as roupas vermelhas e negras. Um pouco atrás dela ia o Uchiha, inexpressivo por fora, aborrecido por dentro.

-Eu sei onde é a sua casa.

-Que seja. - respondeu a Haruno. - Afinal, ainda não entendi como não me lembro de você. Você foi o que? Um amigo do Naruto, um dos estudantes da academia, um gennin excluído?

Sasuke caminhava silenciosamente, sem olhar para os lados. Se olhasse veria que cada pessoa que passava por eles dobrava o pescoço até onde podia para ter certeza da cena. O Uchiha traidor e a médica nukenin, andando lado a lado pela vila que um dia abandonaram como se estivessem voltando de uma sessão de treinamento.

-Eu era... - Sasuke já se acostumara às sessões de constrangimento instituídas pela mulher. Todas as coisas que ela lhe perguntara de certa forma o envergonhavam. E daquela vez não fora diferente. -Eu era seu ami... companheiro de equipe.

Sakura freou bruscamente. A imagem de um garoto de doze anos entrando na sua frente e a protegendo de dois ninjas da Névoa passou como um flash e ela se sentiu tonta.

-Meus companheiros de equipe são Naruto, Kakashi e Sai. - disse ela.

-O idiota do Sai não era da equipe quando eu estava na vila. - murmurou o Uchiha. Sakura pareceu reconsiderar algo, mas afastou a idéia.

-Antes de conhecer o Sai era apenas o Naruto e o sensei.

Sasuke se irritou.

-Mas como pode ser isso se todas as equipes possuíam três gennins?

Sakura parou novamente.

-Irritante.

-Teimosa. - Sasuke também parou dessa vez frustrado. Depois de anos controlando as emoções e cultivando o ódio pelo irmão e em menos de um minuto e meio aquela mulher o fizera responder a uma afirmativa infantil. Se xingando como duas crianças que acabam de se conhecer. -EU era da sua equipe! O Time 7!- já que a ''criança interior'' se fez ouvir o resto era continuar. Sasuke tomara o esquecimento de Sakura como um insulto e virara questão de honra fazê-la se lembrar dele.

Sakura não voltou a andar e o Uchiha achou que suas palavras haviam surtido efeito. Os lábios dela tremiam e ele pensou que ela havia se lembrado dele e que iria começar a chorar como sempre fez. Só então percebeu o óbvio. O que seria lembrar-se dele? Recordar todas as vezes que a chamou de irritante, ou quantas vezes deixou claro que ela era uma inútil. Seria fazê-la lembrar que o amou quando era criança e que ele pisou em cima disso. Mesmo que não seja por pura intenção dele. Mesmo que fosse apenas uma forma de deixá-la segura na vila. Mas ela não chorou, não gritou, ficou apenas parada, como se estivesse em um transe profundo.

Ela não via as coisas direito, eram apenas flashes. Não da infância, não de quando ela morava na vila. Eram cenas onde, ora ela estava em um laboratório, ora trancada em uma cela escura e úmida. Passavam rapidamente, uma sucessão vertiginosa de fatos e em um deles o nome Sasuke foi ouvido. Quando deu por si o Uchiha a estava encarando, sem nenhuma demonstração de emoções. Mas não pôde ficar parada por muito tempo, logo vários chakras diferentes foram sentidos pela dupla e Sakura acordou na marra.

Em poucos segundos a área quase deserta ficou repleta de ninjas. Mas não eram quaisquer shinobis. O rosto acinzentado e as marcas roxas sob a pele, onde o sangue deixara de circular deixavam clara a falta de vida dos corpos, mesmo que eles se movessem rapidamente, atacando Sakura e Sasuke desordenadamente. Dezenas daqueles corpos se juntando em cima dos dois, lançando o que lhes caísse nas mãos. Sasuke se afastou e alguns dos shinobis zumbis o seguiram, mas o grosso da multidão ficou atacando a mulher escondida naquele mundo de pessoas. Desviando-se dos golpes dos inimigos e se movimentando rapidamente entre eles, o Uchiha concentrou seu chakra na palma da mão. Com a força do hábito dosou a quantidade do elemento elétrico que devia aplicar no jutsu e sem piedade voou sobre a primeira dúzia de pessoas que apareceu na sua frente.

-Chidori!- o raio cortou a fila de ninjas destruindo completamente as que estavam no raio de ação do jutsu. Enquanto a poeira levantava dos corpos transformados em cinzas, Sasuke já sacara a katana e desferia golpes tão rápidos quanto o som, a espada eletrificada dando maior potência aos ataques. Ele não queria saber de onde viera tal exército, apenas atacava e se defendia pulando sobre os ombros dos shinobis e as eletrocutando em seguida. Nem o vento que jogava o cabelo sobre seus olhos poderia atrapalhá-lo quando ele lutava. Ao desviar de um soco de uma kunoichi já em decomposição pulou o mais alto que pôde para enxergar o que acontecia no outro grupo. Ele se afastara demais de Sakura e temia que ela já estivesse morta. Talvez as forças dela acabassem, ela acabara de sair escondida do Hospital afinal. E o número maior de ninjas ficara com ela. Outro ponto era a curiosidade. Não acreditava muito na evolução da mulher em relação à taijutsu ou ninjutsu, visto que ela só sabia controlar chakra. Mas não a via lutando desde os doze anos, algo poderia ter mudado. Um barulho interrompeu seus pensamentos.

O moreno sentiu um forte tremor de terra e um barulho horripilante de coisas sendo destruídas. Chegou ao lugar onde havia se separado de Sakura e dessa vez não segurou uma ponta de espanto. O número de ninjas que a atacavam era dois terços menor do que antes. Os dois terços estavam aos pedaços pelo chão da vila, se transformando lentamente em pó, membros separados, sangue seco ao redor. Na outra ponta da pequena praça vazia, Sakura lutava corpo a corpo com os que sobraram. Não abrira nenhuma cratera, parecia ter aprendido a economizar sua energia, assim como Sasuke, nenhum arranhão a marcara. O problema é que o Uchiha sequer sabia dessa capacidade da rosada de ampliar sua força física com a concentração de seu chakra. E ela movia-se velozmente entre os ninjas, rodeando-os como um cão em volta do rebanho. Enxergou o Uchiha que retornara a sua pose orgulhosa. Este fez um gesto entendido facilmente com um ''_Acabe seu serviço logo. ''_ Ela assentiu e concentrou chakra na palma das duas mãos aplicando ambas no chão. Sasuke não entendera o porquê do golpe, o máximo que ela poderia conseguir era um pulso quebrado. Porém o chão foi-se abrindo, dando espaço para pequenas lâminas de chakra encontrarem os alvos, destruindo-os completamente. _''Que força insana... ''_ pensou o moreno. O chakra avermelhado da mulher brotava do chão trincado como uma floresta de espinhos e ia atravessando quem estivesse ao redor, mesmo que a muitos metros de distância. O próprio moreno quase foi atingido. Quando a luz vermelha desapareceu quase que por completo das rachaduras no chão, Sasuke pôde identificar uma espécie de selo espalhado pelo corpo de Sakura. Era idêntico ao Selo Amaldiçoado que recebera de Orochimaru,até na forma de retornar lentamente a um único ponto do corpo, no caso de Sakura, no peito. Sacudiu a cabeça e embainhou a katana,saltando entre as fendas provocadas pela mulher até chegar nela.

-Acho que é a sua vez de dar explicações...

**--xXx--**

**Respostinhas:**

**Nise:**_Oiee. Muito obrigada pelos elogios e sim, é um saco a Sakura sempre perder a memória nessas histórias, mesmo por que Sasuke não pode apagar as burradas que ele faz desse modo. Mas é só por enquanto, calma eu tenho um plano . Eu não queria fazer uma história muito comprida por que acho que os leitores podem enjoar, mas não vai dar pra ficar pequena. Então menos de vinte e cinco capítulos eu espero que tenha hehe.E aah! Eu não tenho betaa ó.Ò. Então se você encontrar alguns erros ortográficos muito absurdos, me perdoe .Mais uma vez obrigada, amei sua review._

**Cat Tsuki**_: Oi, eu gosto de confundir a cabeça das pessoas ao máximo para depois ir explicando. É sacanagem eu sei, mas quando eu leio fics assim eu sempre releio e passo a entender melhor, então deu pra sacar a minha intenção,né? E a Sakura chamou o Sasuke de Taka por que ele realmente parecia um gavião emburrado, mas não tinha nenhum conhecimento do Time Hebi e muito menos que ele mudou o nome para Taka, huahsu, foi só uma coincidência para confundir o Sasuke. Arigatou pela review._

**Tobi: **_Menina, não fosse seus puxões de orelha bem dados eu não estaria aqui , He He. Eu tive que fazer eles pequenininhos, não resisti. Aaah! Eu quero sorvete também :D. E não a Sakura não vai dominar o mundo u.ù. Não nessa fic, em outra terá grandes possibilidades O.u. Beijão._

_**Konoha's Angel: **__You're welcome. Obrigada, nem acho que eu escreva tanto, são apenas coisas loucas que passam pela minha cabeça._

**Susan:**_Oi Susan. Muito obrigada. Que bom que você esta gostando da minha Sakura eu estou me esforçando pra ela não virar uma Mary Sue, então ela ainda vai apanhar bastante, lamento lhe informar. Mas tudo vai acabar bem...eu...espero Ç.ç. Bjão_

**Thyago:**_Paaara de escrever seu nome com Y criatura, seu nome é Thiago, Thi-a-go, entendeu? Hauhsuhauhus Muito obrigada, mas não, não vou matar o Sasuke (depois diz que eu é que sou rancorosa)... Vou começar a achar que você está com ciúmes. To de zoa. Beijão._

**Susan:**_Su- uai, Susan de novo? Eba, ganhei duas reviews suas em um capitulo só, ____ Agora fiquei feliz demais. Aqui o oitavo capítulo, espero que goste. Bjão._

**--xXx--**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e bla, bla, bla...mas se o Kakashi morrer o Kishimoto não estará mais vivo para terminar esse belo trabalho!! **ê.e9**

**--xXx--**

Certo, certo. Gomensai novamente. Demorei muito mais uma vez, porém comecei a fazer Pré Vest. Aí das seis da manhã até as dez e quinze da noite eu sequer tenho direito de olhar para meu PC, acho que já da pra imaginar, né? Mas fico muito feliz por não ter sido abandonada e principalmente pelas reviews. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu espero que gostem. E me perdoem pelo microcap.

**P.s:** _O que fizeram com o ff-net?! WTF!?_

**--xXx--**

**Capítulo 9**

**--xXx--**

-Mestre, já temos material suficiente, há novas ordens?- o subordinado se ajoelhara frente ao trono de marfim. Uma sombra cobria o homem que estava sentado sobre ele, mas não ocultava sua voz suave.

-Sim. Parece que Kari e Saru nos traíram, isso não importa mais. Já temos o exército, a guerra nos cedeu muito material.

-Desse modo falta apenas a força geratriz de seu império. -prosseguiu o subordinado ainda ajoelhado.

-Sim. Por alguns anos precisei descansar, mas a única forma de me tornar verdadeiramente imortal é fazendo Konohagakure no Sato desaparecer do mapa. Assim que a Juubi (1) voltar para nossos domínios a última peça do quebra-cabeça estará em seu lugar. -prosseguiu o homem sobre o trono. Apesar do escuro, seus lábios finos alargaram-se em um sorriso maníaco e seu subordinado conteve um calafrio.- E os ataques?

-Seguiram como o planejado. Sem força para mantê-los em pé ainda conseguiram fazer grandes estragos na Vila. Parece que o Uchiha participou de uma das tentativas de conter os Yuureis. O time de Maito também encontrou alguns deles e o Líder da Areia precisou visitar Konoha para pedir ajuda.

-Kukukuku. (**N/B: **_Dessa vez eu precisei interromper... essa risada apesar de inconfundível... é muito tosca ¬¬')_. O Kazekage humilhando-se frente à Tsunade, hã? O que não daria para apreciar a cena. Pode ir agora... E não se esqueça, o quanto antes trazer a Jinchuuriki de volta, mais cedo o domínio do País do Fogo estará em suas mãos...

O homem levantou-se e suas lentes brilharam como se adivinhassem a ambição de seu dono. Kabuto curvou-se e caminhou rumo à saída.

-Como quiser Orochimaru-sama... Dessa vez não haverá falhas...

**--xXx--**

-Por que vocês estão avisando a gente, afinal das contas?- perguntou o loiro do lado de fora do escritório ao lado de Temari, Tenten, Rock Lee e Tsunade.

-O verdadeiro Líder da organização foi assassinado alguns meses atrás e todo o sentido pelo qual lutávamos foi perdido. Nunca tivemos intenção de assassinar ou roubar. A Akatsuki foi um verdadeiro erro em nossas vidas, portanto Saru e eu viemos nos redimir de certa forma por nossos superiores.

Temari olhava desconfiada. Tinha todos os motivos para achar que eram espiões, quem sabe até não fossem os seqüestradores de seu irmão? Balançou a cabeça afastando a idéia. Shikamaru e Tsunade haviam revistado os dois completamente e não acharam nenhum artigo que pudesse oferecer ameaça, nem mesmo uma escuta. Utilizaram até os pergaminhos de contenção que Tsunade havia criado com a ajuda de Shizune para absorver memórias de inimigos antes que estes morressem e conhecer sobre o adversário. Nada além do que eles contaram foram revelados pelo pedaço de papiro. Para falar a verdade, a energia vital a volta deles não era de alguém maligno, mas aquele hitaiate do Som que estava sob a roupa deles sem dúvidas era algo que provocava calafrios de fúria no corpo da loira.

-O mais importante vocês não comentaram. -disse Shikamaru que acabava de voltar da análise do pergaminho de contenção. –Vocês sabem quem é o décimo Jinchuuriki?

- Ele está em Konoha e vocês não sabem?- indagou Saru.

-Como?

-O Jinchuuriki da Juubi está em Konoha e... - Saru foi cortado por um pisão de Kari. No mesmo momento calou a boca. Tsunade achou estranho, mas não insistiu. Karin tomou a palavra.

-Sim, o Jinchuuriki está em Konoha, mas não temos informação de quem seja. Não somos do círculo interno da Kiiroitsuki. - cortou ele enquanto lançava a seu companheiro um olhar assassino. Saru arrependeu-se na mesma hora de ter aberto a boca. Estava há pouco tempo no grupo a pedido de seu pai, um ninja da Vila do Som que não agüentava mais a posição que seu país tomara. Era muito amigo de Kari, sabia que o moreno era espião da Kiiroitsuki e pediu para aceitar seu filho como ajudante na renovação de ética do País do Som. O moreno aceitou de bom grado e treinou o ruivo desde seus sete anos, mas só dois meses antes este conseguira entrar na organização. Saru Natsugashi sabia perfeitamente da mentira lançada aos ninjas, era óbvio que eles eram do grupo núcleo, mas por alguma razão Kari escondera o fato. Nem mesmo ele saberia dizer quem era o portador do demônio, seu sensei disse apenas que iam encontrar uma amiga, cujo nome também não fora revelado.

-Você tem alguma idéia de quem possa ser?- perguntou Temari. Kari hesitou, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Então, agradecemos a ajuda. -Tsunade tomara a palavra, pensando em uma nova busca pela Vila. -Vocês ficarão sob a proteção de Konohagakure no Sato, portanto não devem temer repressões por parte da Kiiroitsuki enquanto estiverem aqui.

**--xXx--**

Tenten e Rock Lee foram atrás do companheiro de equipe logo após Tsunade liberar os ninjas. A morena achou o comportamento dos ninjas da Kiiroitsuki estranho, era óbvio que eles sabiam quem era o Jinchuuriki, todos deviam ter percebido isso. O porquê da loira não ter insistido só Kami sabia. Comentou suas suspeitas com Lee e ele concordou. Outra pessoa estranha era ele. Tenten perguntou o que havia com o companheiro que estava muito quieto pra ser considerado normal. Ele corou instantaneamente.

-Bom... er...que...- gaguejou ele atiçando a curiosidade da outra.- Eu fiz besteira ontem a noite...não fiz?

Tenten fez uma cara de desagrado cômica, como se estivesse lembrando de algo realmente...incomum e Lee logo reparou que não fora boa coisa ter comemorado o fim da guerra longe de casa. Ela pôs os dedos nos lábios e o moreno viu um pequeno flash do que acontecera. Ele, apoiado nos ombros dela, prometendo céus e terras. Arregalou os olhos, completamente estático.

-Ai, meu Kami... - disse apenas abaixando a cabeça. Tenten riu e tentou animar o amigo.

-Não se preocupe, Lee. Tudo bem.

-Gomenasai, fiz você passar a maior vergonha da sua vida. -um brilho perverso passou pelos olhos da morena. -Ainda mais na frente do Neji. Espera! Como é que eu ainda estou vivo?

Tenten arqueou uma sobrancelha curiosa.

-Como assim?

-Er... ano... nada...bom- a morena se aproximara mais.- Você sabe como o Neji é. Não gosta... Ele não ia gostar nada de ouvir que um... companheiro de equipe estaria...er...envolvido emocionalmente com outra...isso...isso atrapalharia a missão! Isso! É isso o que eu quis dizer. - disse embaralhadamente. Tenten pareceu reconsiderar e voltaram a sua trajetória em busca de Neji.

O moreno descansava ao lado da prima, recostado em uma árvore. Tenten olhou a cena e um sentimento de paz a encheu. Há muito tempo a divergência entre os Hyuuga se tornaram em uma forte amizade. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que o sentimento de calma a envolvia, uma pontada de dor a corroia. Agora os dois primos andavam tão próximos que, por muitas vezes, a morena se pegava pensando que ele se afastaria dela. Mas sentimentos desse gênero não poderiam estar certos. ''Neji não gostaria de saber que um companheiro de equipe estaria se envolvendo emocionalmente com outro... '' as palavras de Rock Lee ecoavam em seus ouvidos enquanto se aproximavam dos Hyuuga. Ela não poderia estar gostando de seu parceiro... Poderia? Ela era Tenten! Ela era a mulher que não gostava de muitos exageros quando se tratava da sociabilidade. Ela gostava de lutar! Ela preferia sentir uma kunai entre os dedos do que um beijo. Se bem que... ela nunca provara um beijo mesmo. Ela era Tenten, a mulher que nunca deixara nenhum homem que não sua equipe se aproximar... Ela nunca provara um beijo... Rock Lee já gritava o amigo que se levantou e ajudou Hinata a fazer o mesmo. ''Eu nunca... beijei...'' A morena parecia entrar em um transe enquanto ouvia Neji dizer que nem ele nem Hinata haviam encontrado sinais do Kazekage e que estavam ali para uma pausa de quinze minutos para poder voltar à procura, enquanto Lee se propunha a para o moreno mais uma vez e um rápido pensamento a perpassou. ''Será que beijar seria bom? Será que o beijo de Neji... seria bom?'' Acordou de seus devaneios ao ouvir Rock Lee balançar uma kunai em frente aos seus olhos.

-Não disse que isso ia funcionar?

Neji avistara o resto do time há muito tempo, porém, o Sol forte o convencera de permanecer sentado a sombra da árvore. Ele e Hinata haviam se dividido para procurar Gaara e marcaram de se encontrar sob a sombra da arvore mais alta do clã na hora do almoço. Olhou atentamente para a prima que mirava o prédio da Hokage ao sul de onde estavam. Era lá que Naruto provavelmente estava no momento. Ele nunca se esquecera do quão cômico e alegre foi o momento em que os dois começaram a namorar. Afinal, fora o Hyuuga mais ''marrento'' do clã que ajudara os dois. Sendo sincero consigo mesmo nem ele entendera por que entrara na história, sendo que ele mesmo achava praticamente impossível um casal ninja permanecer junto por muito tempo. Afinal , não importava a época, guerras sempre iriam existir, assim ele fora criado. Mas ajudara. E não se arrependera, era o mínimo que podia fazer para amenizar a dor que causara à prima anos atrás quando ainda eram genins.

Lee correra até ele perguntando se já haviam conseguido alguma pista e ele negou. Sua atenção se voltara para a morena que chegara lentamente atrás do homem com cabelo de cuia. Ela vinha como se tivesse em um transe, muito longe do corpo com o indicador sobre os lábios e aquela visão fez com que ele não pudesse reprimir um calafrio. Rock Lee a chamara várias vezes, mas ela parecia realmente dormente, então o mestre de taijutsu puxou uma kunai pendurada por um fio da mochila e a balançou diante dos olhos de Tenten. Ela acordou imediatamente. Mas Neji ainda permanecia perturbado (apesar de não aparentar) sobre o que ela poderia estar pensando com tanta devoção visto que ao mirá-lo se espantou.

**--xXx--**

-E então? Explique-se. - ordenou o moreno. Não acreditara muito no poder que vira surgir da rosada, e muito menos se conformara. O chakra que ela liberara estava no mesmo nível que ele ao atingir o Nível 2 do Selo Amaldiçoado e não parecia ser só aquilo. Porém Sakura não respondeu, um vulto apareceu atrás dela e a prensou no escorregador do parque, com força suficiente para deixá-la sem movimento, mas sem machucá-la. O Uchiha logo estava atrás do que ele percebeu ser uma mulher loira. Afastou-se um pouco e percebeu o olhar que tanto ela quanto Sakura trocavam. 'Realmente' pensou o moreno 'Parece que não apenas eu quero respostas'

-Tsunade-sama. - disse a rosada abaixando os olhos e os erguendo novamente em sinal de respeito, ainda prensada no brinquedo do parque, a veia mais grossa do pescoço começando a arroxear. Não soltara sequer um suspiro quando fora encurralada, apenas se deixara levar pela shishou.

-Por que...? –perguntou a loira ainda segurando a aluna firmemente pelo pescoço, sem nem notar os braços estirados ao lado de seu corpo completamente inertes, muito menos Sasuke que começara a apresentar preocupação pelo estado de Sakura. Ela não parecia estar respirando, mas não fazia esforço pra isso também.

-Tsunade... - disse ele se aproximando e a loira aumentou a força no braço que apertava o pescoço da jovem à frente e ele recuou novamente. - O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Cala a boca, Uchiha! Estou conversando com a minha subordinada, mantenha-se calado se não quer que eu arranque o que sobra do seu orgulho. -disse ela sem sequer se virar para ele. Um combate silencioso se travava e Sasuke sentia que não devia estar ali. O que a Godaime queria afinal? Todos disseram que as duas mantinham uma relação de respeito e admiração mutua, mas não era o que aparentava no momento.

-Diga... -prossegiu- Diga por que, Sakura... Por quê? Por que logo você fez isso? Por que você sempre acha que a responsabilidade é sempre sua?

Sakura lançou um olhar rápido para Sasuke que não soube como retribuir. Depois voltou a olhar a Godaime e soltou um suspiro resignado. Tsunade entendeu que a aluna se manifestaria e aliviou a pressão que a impedia de falar qualquer coisa. A loira respirava rápido, nervosamente e apesar de afrouxar seu contato com a aluna não a soltou completamente, como se temesse que essa pudesse lhe escapar pelos dedos como água.

-Eles vieram aqui, Sakura. - disse Tsunade ao que Sakura arregalou os olhos. - Dois membros da Kiiroitsuki... - foi a vez de Sasuke erguer o olhar de forma estranha. - Você sabe onde fica a sede deles não sabe?- Sakura não respondeu e a pressão em seu pescoço voltou. - FALA, SAKURA! Você sabe onde é. VOCÊ FICOU LA DURANTE TODOS ESSES ANOS!

O Uchiha não agüentou aquela situação e apontou sua katana para o pescoço da Godaime.

-Já chega. - disse ele perturbadamente. Ele já ouvira sobre a Kiiroitsuki e não gostara nada de saber que sua ex-companheira de equipe estava lá durante tanto tempo. - Tsunade-sama, acho que já é o bastante. Acabamos de ser atacados por ninjas estranhos.

Tsunade soltou Sakura imediatamente que caiu ajoelhada e se levantou massageando o pescoço.

-Ninjas estranhos como?

-Iguais aquele que atacou Ino e o Kazekage. -respondeu Sakura. Tsunade voltou o olhar pra ela. - Havia trezentos e setenta e oito. -prosseguiu ela em um tom submisso e ao mesmo tempo monótono. - Duzentos e treze eram do País do Trovão, sessenta e sete da Grama e noventa e oito da Rocha. Não havia líder no grupo, o tipo de chakra tinha um pequeno traço que o diferia do ninja do Som que enfrentamos antes. Olhos opacos, sangue coagulado pela maior parte do corpo e um pequeno recipiente de chakra no coração. - disse ela erguendo um recipiente parecido com um tubo de ensaio e entregando à sensei.

-Como você...?- o Uchiha não havia reparado em metade do que ela falara, apenas que havia mais de trezentas pessoas e que elas não estavam vivas.

-Não tenho tempo para explicar agora. - disse a rosada para os dois, com ressentimento na voz. –Eu tinha uma missão a cumprir e era muito mais importante do que as que você estava disposta a me dar Tsunade-sama. Mas no momento ainda não posso falar sobre o assunto, não nesse estado. Espero que você possa aguardar, prometo lhe pôr a par de toda a situação assim que for seguro.

-As ordens da Godaime têm que ser seguidas rigorosamente, Sakura. - retrucou a loira, porém mais calma, bem mais calma, que antes.- Porém você tem minha confiança e, sim, eu espero. – terminou dando um sorriso. -... Eu estava preocupada com você.

Sakura também sorriu e olhou para Sasuke indicando o caminho de casa, porém Tsunade a segurou pelo braço.

-Vocês ainda não estão em uma missão oficial, mas uma informação precisa ser dada. Gaara desapareceu. - Sakura se voltou, mas Tsunade a reteve. - Não, você e o Uchiha vão voltar para sua casa agora. Para começo de conversa, era para você estar no Hospital agora, portanto cedo a Sasuke a missão de evitar que você entre em qualquer tipo de confusão. Você parece estar mais atentada que Naruto ultimamente. Já mandei os Hyuugas para procurar o Kage. Inuzuka e sua família também estão na busca. Se ele estiver em Konoha como acho que está, logo será encontrado.

-O Kage de Suna foi seqüestrado?- perguntou Sasuke.

-É o que parece. Um grupo de ninjas armou uma pista falsa para Ino se afastar dele. Acreditamos que ele ainda permanece por aqui senão nossos escudos teriam os traído. Eles estão ligados ao departamento de segurança em meu prédio. Qualquer pessoa que entre ou saia de Konoha ativa um sinal receptado por aparelhos na sala da Shizune. Ela não registrou ninguém entrando ou saindo essa noite. Mas não é lugar pra se falar sobre isso, já está escurecendo. Vou levar esse recipiente para ser examinado. Os dois sumam da minha frente, agora!

Os dois, um pouco assustados com o último timbre de voz da superiora, sumiram pelos telhados com um novo problema para solucionar. Tsunade se virou cansadamente e voltou andando devagar para o escritório. Quanto mais aproveitasse a leve brisa e o pôr-do-sol, mais tempo demoraria em se ver de frente com as responsabilidades.

**--xXx--**

-Corre, Konohamaru. Iruka-sensei vai nos matar se nos atrasarmos de novo. - Hanabi corria desesperadamente pela Vila, se esquivando das pessoas que vinham na direção contrária, pulando uma ou outra barraca no caminho, escorregando por baixo dos homens que carregavam grandes carroças de verduras e olhando para trás ocasionalmente para verificar se Konohamaru ainda não se perdera. Ele vinha pouco atrás desviando de um poste que 'surgiu' do nada a sua frente enquanto apontava, em um gesto rude com o dedo, para uma mulher que gritava com ele por ter derrubado suas frutas.

-Mulheres, quem as entende?- resmungou ele. - Aquelas frutas estavam estragadas ela ia jogar no lixo... Eu apenas ajudei. - completou dando de ombros.

-Aquelas frutas eram para o templo Norte. - disse Hanabi ativando o Byakugan para encontrar o sensei. - E eram jenipapos, por isso pareciam estragados.

-Ow... - murmurou Konohamaru.

Os dois jovens possuíam cerca de quinze anos. Konohamaru deixara o cabelo castanho crescer um pouco e agora formava uma franja que muitas vezes atrapalhava o desempenho de seus olhos. Determinado a superar Naruto fizera tudo que estivera ao seu alcance para melhorar. Exercitara-se, estudara,treinara. O corpo agora era mais do que delineado e bronzeado como nunca. Não abandonara o visor antigo, mas os trazia agora pendurado no pescoço como uma medalha. Usava agora uma calça comprida e preta por cima das sandálias ninja e uma blusa de frio cinza com uma kunai bordada no ombro. Hanabi usava o cabelo castanho e extremamente liso sempre solto e roupas tradicionais da família. Sua única vaidade era o pingente com o símbolo de Konoha que Hinata havia lhe dado quando fizera treze anos. Ela não tirava o colar para absolutamente nada. O hitaiate de Konoha ornava o braço de ambos.

-Engraçado. - comentou a morena.

-O que?

-Udon está vindo pra cá... Mas está sozinho.

- Ué. Era pra ele estar com Iruka-sensei certo?

-Hmmm... Ele parece cansado.

Após alguns minutos Hanabi e Konohamaru esperaram até Udon os encontrar. Demorou mais algum tempo até ele se recuperar da corrida, parecia exausto. Não usava mais os antigos óculos. Moegi se tornara uma ajudante de mediconins e descobriu uma forma de ajudar o amigo. Também não andava mais com a coriza escorrendo pelo nariz, embora, às vezes, fosse inevitável. Entretanto continuava o mesmo tímido de sempre.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou Konohamaru com um mau pressentimento.

-I-iru-ka, Iruka-sensei... Ele-

- O que aconteceu com ele?- Hanabi se aproximou com receio.

-Ele foi atacado no caminho para a Vila!- desabafou o garoto.

-O que?!

Os três correram para o local onde Udon dissera ter encontrado o sensei. Ele lhe pedira para encontrar ajuda e seus amigos foram os primeiros que ele encontrou. Ao chegar perto da entrada, porém uma sombra deslizou a frente deles os barrando.

-Mas- o que?

-Yare, yare. Lamento mas ninguém pode sair da vila.

-Kakashi-sensei!

**--xXx--**

**Glossário**

**Juubi:** Dez Caudas.

**--xXx--**

**Respostas:**

**Luana**: huahsuhauhshau. Pode crer Olimpíadas de Fanfics O.o ia ser massa xD. Muito obrigada pela review...mas se você quebrar meu PC como é que eu escrevp? n.n rsrsrsrs BjoOo

**Marimary-chan**:Matar você, tia? Jamé( Inner: óia a outra se metendo a falar France) . Lógico que eu te perdôo. Se você me perdoar por não estar deixando reviews nos seus capítulos. Estou lendo todos mas to sem realmente sem tempo. Gomen, gomen, gomen! Beijos adorei a review.

**daniela Lopes**: Que bom que você gostou Dani-chan. Só lamento ter demorado tanto, espero que você me perdoe e não me abandone por isso, sim? (#olha com cara de cachorro pidão) Beijão.

**Neko Sombria**: Eu pensava que você já tinha me esquecido, He He. Mas eu sei como é ter várias coisas pra fazer e não ter condições de fazer nada! É terrível, mas a gente acaba se acostumada. Muito obrigada pelos elogios e espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo também ( falando sério, deu um trabalho para fazer...) BeijoOo...

**Susan:** Arigatou pelos dois comentários. Levantaram-me o astral para continuar. Tomara que não tenha te decepcionado pela demora. Mas muito obrigada mesmo. Beijão.

**Nise:** Pois é, sem betas T.T hauhsuhau. Eu tenho que me valer do corretor do Word 2003. Sim, já havia era passado e muito o tempo de atualizar (#começa a cantar desafinadamente#) mas o relógio ta de mal comigooo... Muito obrigada pelos elogios, o Sasuke não perde por esperar. BeijoOo

**Death Angel:** Obrigada pelos parabéns. Juro que me esforço ao máximo para escrever certo e sem muita incoerência (se bem que com a minha mente é bem difícil...).Eu amoooo fics que a gente tem que ler uma porrada de vezes pra entender o verdadeiro significado do que o autor quer dizer. São fics que a gente sempre esquece os detalhes aí da vontade de ler de novo xD. Já atualizei e espero que tenha gostado. BjãoOo xD

**--xXx--**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, mas o Kishimoto podia demorar menos com esse suspense. O gostoso do Kakashi fica vivo pro meu prazer ou não? Ò.ó9

Demorei demais, peço desculpas, peço reviews, e respondo as que eu recebi e amei no próximo capitulo...chega de embromation...

--xXx--

Capitulo 10

--xXx--

-Acho que já posso saber o que foi aquilo, certo?- perguntou o moreno instalado no futon no centro da sala.

Os dois chegaram à casa da rosada pouco após a bronca da Godaime e puderam respirar, por assim dizer, aliviados. Mas após o esforço da corrida e a entrada na casa um silêncio se instaurara. Comum, pensou Sasuke. '_'Comum, típico e aceitável... ''._ Não. Isso era esperado, afinal, para Sakura o Uchiha era apenas um visitante provisório, não conhecia ''nada'' a respeito dele... e ele... Bom, ele sempre fora monossilábico mesmo. Era comum e típico. Mas aceitável não. O moreno nem se deu pelo sorriso triste que soltou após a pergunta. Mas Sakura percebeu.

- O que você tem?- perguntou enquanto abria as janelas de casa e deixava a luz da lua invadir o espaço. Quando a brisa da noite tocou seu rosto ela também se permitiu um sorriso. Este, porém alegre. O que Sasuke também percebeu.

-Iie.

-Anoo... estou com fome. Vou preparar algo para comermos.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha ao vê-la rumar para cozinha. O que essa menina possuía no corpo afinal? Um demônio? Não era ela que há cinco minutos brigava com ele no caminho por se deixar intimidar pela Godaime e dizia que ia deixá-lo morrer de fome?

Seguiu-a vendo a mulher tirar os utensílios do armário enquanto assobiava alguma canção. Sakura cismou com algo e retornou a sala buscando a mochila um pouco corada.

-Eto... Eu esqueci que retirei todos os mantimentos de casa antes de ir embora... e...- Sasuke revirou os olhos ao perceber que ela tirava pacotes de _rámen _da mochila e punha água em uma panela para esquentar.- Naruto ia amar estar aqui agora...- murmurou para si mesma.

-É, ele ia gostar.

Sakura deu às costas a ele ignorando o comentário sobre o amigo loiro. Não por que duvidava do fato dele ter realmente participado de sua vida, mas por causa do sorriso do moreno ao dizer isso. Era um sorriso triste, mas mesmo assim causava uma espécie de arrepio que subia por sua espinha e a impedia de pensar em duvidar. E novamente o silêncio se instalou.

-Você era mais... Comunicativa... Antes... - murmurou o rapaz olhando para o lado e coçando a testa franzida. Não acreditava que era ele quem estava puxando assunto com a sua ex-fã-girl. Sakura se virou e ficou encarando aqueles olhos ônix por um tempo. Mas não gostou nenhum pouco daquele silêncio também.

-Idiota.

-Nani?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu, idiota.

- Olha aqui Sakura, se você tem um problema eu... - o moreno foi interrompido por um estrondo na porta que pretendia ser uma leve batida e o murmúrio de duas vozes, o que indicava que a rosada mal chegara e já tinha visitas.

-Ano... Naruto-kun, acho que você deveria ser mais cuidadoso... -era a vozinha mais doce de Konoha que soava atrás da porta de entrada.

As duas pessoas no interior da casa se aproximaram da porta da sala tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora.

BAM!!!

-Cheguei!!

A porta se abriu em um estrondo e um loiro sumiu em meio a vários pacotes que ele aparentemente carregava se estabacando no chão. Sakura puxou o amigo pela gola e o pôs de pé em um solavanco.

-Sa-sakura-chan, gomen ne, pela forma que entramos...eto...é que...- Hinata apareceu logo após, ainda na porta com os dedos indicadores em frente ao rosto, até que a rosada em meio a um sorriso a convidou para entrar.

-Naruto-dobe o que está fazendo aqui?- perguntou o moreno ao ver o loiro apanhar todos os pacotes que derrubara no chão e os equilibrar até a mesa da cozinha, sem o consentimento da dona da casa que fechava a porta da sala.

-Só não te pergunto o mesmo, teme, por que a baa-chan já me falou que você iria ficar aqui. -murmurou o loiro com um tremor irritado nos lábios e a voz falhada. -Aquela velha louca... -murmurou para si mesmo, mas alto o suficiente para deixar o moreno ouvir.

Sakura entrou na cozinha pouco depois acompanhada da Hyuuga que carregava um ou outro pacote que Naruto deixara passar displicentemente. Dizia que apesar de ter insistido em trazer parte dos embrulhos o loiro recolhera todos de uma vez e os trouxera correndo. A mulher de olhos esmeralda estacou no vão da porta da cozinha ao receber uma rajada de ar frio. Naruto e aquele Uchiha se encaravam tão vorazmente que se esqueciam de respirar. Mas Sakura passou a se divertir com a cena mesmo não entendendo nada, afinal as veias dos dois passaram a aparecer (uma prova óbvia de que os corpos imploravam por oxigênio) e as testas se franziam o máximo possível. Só quando viu que eles estavam ficando em um tom arroxeado é que liberou Hinata para que ela apartasse os dois.

-N-naruto-kun, você poderia me ajudar com os embrulhos, onegai?- disse a Hyuuga puxando o loiro levemente pela manga. O rapaz ainda encarou o outro por um segundo e após isso voltou toda sua atenção a namorada a respondendo com um ''É claro!'' sorridente. Hinata acenou a cabeça para Sasuke que retribuiu como cumprimento. Sakura se empertigou. _''Estranho, Naruto o conhece... Até a Hinata-chan demonstra conhecer esse traste... e aquele brilho que eu vi nos olhos dela foi de....respeito? Ah, não, não acredito. Eu não __posso__ estar errada! Eu __não__ convivi com esse projeto de gavião!''_

-Ei, Sakura-chan. Como não temos missões a gente decidiu vir aqui te visitar. Mas aí a Hinata me lembrou que você não teve tempo para comer alguma coisa decente e da vez em que viemos aqui para arrumar sua casa- Naruto parou para dar ''aquele'' sorriso brilhante de quem fez algo certo pelo menos uma vez na vida (que foi retribuído por uma reverência irônica da rosada)- reparamos que você já tinha retirado toda a comida do armário-mas-o-que-que-é-aquilo-que-vejo...

Naruto interrompeu a fala ao ver os dois pratos de rámen de porco sobre a mesa da cozinha. Hinata percebeu o olhar cobiçoso sobre a comida alheia e lhe deu um leve tapa fazendo-o acordar do transe. O loiro piscou duas vezes e discretamente se aproximou da mesa sob a desculpa de estar a abrir os pacotes. - Mas- Ca-ham- como eu ia dizendo, a gente trouxe algo para nós comermos...

-Nós?- perguntou Sasuke observando o loiro retirar verduras, carne, legumes, toda a sorte de coisas dos embrulhos de papel marrom que trouxeram.

-É, Sasuke-baka, nós. – e prosseguiu fazendo biquinho. - Ou você nos odeia tanto que vai sair chorando? Ara Sasuke-kun – o ''kun'' bem definido pela boca rosada do loiro. - Você não sabe o quanto isso me deixa triste. Ha,há,há.

PAF!

Uma cenoura foi acertada em cheio na boca do loiro fazendo-o engasgar.

-Acho que essa guerra te fez perder a noção do perigo, idiota. - retrucou Sasuke enquanto Naruto tirava a cenoura da boca e a juntava com outras verduras na pia para serem lavadas resmungando.

-É feio brincar com a comida. - disse Sakura escorada no batente da porta. - Ainda mais quando é dos outros. - prosseguiu encarando o moreno. Ele corou instantaneamente e Naruto, embasbacado- mas sabendo aproveitar de uma oportunidade quando ela surgia- brincou.

-Oh, Kami!-disse ele aproximando a mão da testa da mulher verificando sua temperatura. -Mas o que aconteceu com ela? Minha amiga 'tá doente. Só pode, rejeitando o teme desse jeito. Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei com esse dia. I-ta-ai!

-Sakura-chan, eu acho que não precisava bater nele com aquela força. - murmurou Hinata, segurando o riso enquanto com um pedaço de gelo enrolado em um pano, passava nos recentes 'galos' do namorado. Este ainda paquerando os pratos de rámen sobre a mesa. Sasuke ainda encarava a parede na qual Sakura lançara o loiro. Completamente destruída.

-Mas eu acho que ele está realmente perdendo a noção do perigo. - disse Sakura com uma expressão inocente (que não convencia muito), lançando um olhar amigável para Sasuke, como se quisesse se desculpar por tê-lo deixado sem-graça em sua casa.

-Mas eu só falei a verdade, dattebayoo... - disse Naruto choroso. Até ele terminar a frase ela já estava na cozinha-separada da sala por apenas um balcão de pedra- picando alguns legumes para um ensopado. - Você nunca perdeu uma única chance de tentar conquistar esse imbecil. Está fingindo que nada aconteceu agora, é? Boa técnica, hahaha-Itai! Hina-chan!- disse ele escandalizado com a força que ela utilizou no pano com gelo para fazê-lo calar, mas depois de perceber o olhar ameaçador que ela raramente lhe mandava, achou melhor ficar quieto.

Porém, o estrago já estava feito. E Sasuke achou até bem-feito (por mais infantil e antagônico que a ele fosse) quando ouviu o barulho de louça se quebrando. _''Ahhh... agora ela vai ter que ouvir.''_

-S-sakura? Aconteceu alguma coisa?- perguntou a Hyuuga que largara o namorado para ajudar a amiga a recolher os cacos no chão.

-N-não, é só que... - _''É, acho que não vai ter jeito mesmo... '' _pensou ela inconformada. Ao lançar um novo olhar para o moreno teve a leve impressão de que este sorria maniacamente. –Hmmn... Hinata er... Eu conheço ele?-disse e apontou enojada para o Uchiha que franziu a testa, indignado (mas ainda com os vestígios do sorriso psicopata no rosto).

-Não estou te entendendo, Sakura-chan. - respondeu a amiga pondo os cacos no lixo e olhando de Sasuke para Sakura,esta ainda ajoelhada no chão com alguns poucos pedaços de vidro na mão.

-Ela insiste em dizer que não se lembra de mim... - intrometeu-se Sasuke dando de ombros e se escorando no batente da porta. - Lembra de todos, menos de mim... de acordo com ela.

-Você está insinuando que eu estou mentindo, seu animal?

-Mas é isso o que você está fazendo, não é?Irritante...

Mais dois centímetros e o próprio Uchiha teria que se virar para escapar do mesmo destino que Naruto teve minutos antes. O loiro agarrara um dos braços da rosada e a Hyuuga o outro quando Sakura avançou para o moreno, parando-a a poucos centímetros do rosto de Sasuke.

-Eu me lembraria da cara de um Uchiha se o visse antes... -murmurou ela.- e eu...definitivamente...- o moreno viu os olhos dela ficarem rubros e inconscientemente se retraiu.- NUNCA vi você!

-Mas Sakura... - Naruto a segurou com mais força quando percebeu algo estranho. A mulher exalava um cheiro com o qual ele se familiarizara, um perfume suave que o lembrava de coisas nostálgicas. Da parte boa de sua infância quando se unia ao Sasuke e à Sakura para brincarem quando mal tinham cinco anos direito. De chuva no verão, a água abafando a poeira das ruas. Do primeiro beijo que deu em Hinata, o coração batendo forte. Todas as coisas que ele vivenciara, todas as sensações vieram a ele de uma vez, e ele só se deu conta de onde estava quando ouviu um suspiro de Hinata que parecia ter se machucado. Ao olhar para ela, viu que as mãos dela estavam vermelhas como se tivessem sido queimadas. Olhou para si e sua expressão se transformou em terror. O chakra vermelho, conhecido e odiado pelo loiro se desprendia dele e espiralava pela cozinha, estourando bolhas ocasionalmente. O calor do cômodo aumentava a cada segundo até Sakura parar de encarar o Uchiha, que percebeu que seus olhos ainda não voltaram ao verde-água que sempre foram. A mulher apenas se aproximou de Naruto, este ainda horrorizado encarando as mãos. Ao perceber movimentação se afastou.

-E-eu... Não se aproxime... por favor...-disse sendo encurralado no balcão. Hinata não sabia o que dizer para fazer a amiga parar de se aproximar. Ela, mais do que ninguém sabia o que podia acontecer quando o chakra da Kyuubi encostava-se a alguém. Uma queimadura muito mais danosa que a vermelhidão atual de suas frágeis mãos. Uma queimadura capaz de atravessar a alma.

-Naruto, se acalme. - disse Sakura. Ela ergueu o braço em direção ao peito do loiro já encostado completamente no balcão de mármore e algo aconteceu. O chakra borbulhante começou a ser sugado em direção ao peito da mulher. Sasuke tentou intervir, pois achava que ela se machucaria, mas Hinata o deteve levemente com o olhar. ''_Mas que combinação de chakra é essa? O que diabos está acontecendo?''_ perguntava-se ele. Até que não havia mais traços de fumaça em lugar algum, Sakura sentou-se aparentemente exausta no banco ao lado do balcão e apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos.

-O que, por Kami, aconteceu aqui?

Naruto ainda tinha os olhos arregalados. A pergunta do teme expressara exatamente o sentimento dos três que ali estavam. _''Como o chakra da Kyuubi foi liberado mesmo depois do selo especial da Baa-chan? Ela disse que o chakra seria suprimido para sempre. Por que os olhos da Sakura-chan estavam daquele jeito? Mas... o chakra foi liberado e depois...depois foi como se ela tivesse simplesmente sido sugada pela Sakura-chan...mas...mas...Kuso, eu não entendo!''_ pensava ele escorregando até chegar ao chão sendo amparado pela namorada.

-Naruto... - a morena apoiou a cabeça do loiro sobre seu colo respirando apressadamente. Ela tentava disfarçar, mas ver a pessoa que mais amava, tremendo daquela forma partia seu coração completamente.

-N-não é nada, Hina-chan. - sorriu Naruto levantando-se e levantando a mulher consigo. Deu um olhar para Sasuke que assentiu com a cabeça e se sentou do lado de Sakura, essa ainda com a cabeça entre as mãos. Naruto se sentou do outro lado e Hinata a frente da mulher e ficaram a encarando até que a mesma parecesse melhor. Como o cabelo rosado caía sobre seu rosto deixando apenas a boca à mostra, eles só puderam ver quando ela suspirou.

-Por onde eu começo?

-Pelo começo. - retrucou Sasuke.

-Por que não nos conta onde você esteve durante e-esse tempo todo, Sakura-chan?-murmurou a Hyuuga.

-É deprimente dizer isso... -começou a rosada. - Mas é uma longa história.

--xXx--

-Kakashi-sensei, como ele está?-perguntou Konohamaru. Ele e Hanabi estavam na porta do quarto do hospital a horas junto com Udon para saber do estado de Iruka. Kakashi acabara de fechar a porta com a intenção de sair ali quando foi barrado pelos alunos do chuunin. Coçou o rosto por sobre a máscara serenamente e fechou os olhos no que os jovens imaginaram ser um sorriso.

-Bom, ele está bem. - limitou-se o copiador. - Mas não sabemos quem atac...

-Ele foi encontrado com traços de células modificadas em suas roupas. - Uma voz feminina interrompeu Kakashi. Ao se virarem os quatro se depararam com uma bela ruiva retirando um jaleco branco e jogando-o junto com uma prancheta em uma poltrona do corredor.

-Moegi!-exclamaram os três mais jovens indo ao encontro da amiga. - Você viu o estado do Iruka-sensei?!

-Estou acompanhando a recuperação dele. Kakashi-san. - disse a jovem de quinze anos abaixando a cabeça em um sinal de respeito que foi repetido pelo mais velho. Este desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça logo após. – Vocês souberam dos ataques a alguns ninjas de Konoha eu imagino?

-Houve mais?- perguntou Udon. A ruiva assentiu.

- Isso tem a ver com o seqüestro do Kazekage?- ajuntou Hanabi.

-Isso ainda não sabemos. Como eu trabalho aqui atualmente eu tenho mais chances de saber dos acontecimentos, pois os feridos acabam vindo parar na minha ala. Mas, meu plantão acabou, vamos lá fora que eu explico pra vocês o que eu ouvi até agora.

E lá se foram os quatro: Moegi, Konohamaru, Udon e Hanabi para o Ichiraku, enquanto a ruiva contava pelo caminho o que acontecia em Konoha. Desde o primeiro ataque presenciado por Ino e Gaara, até o recente desaparecimento do mesmo.

- Então há mais desses zumbis por aí?-perguntou Konohamaru.

-Provavelmente. - respondeu Moegi engolindo o rámen de uma só vez para responder o amigo. - Mas me parece que eles estão testando alguma coisa...

Hanabi observou enojada a forma como Konohamaru enfiava qualquer coisa que parecesse comestível na boca, mas prestou atenção na conversa.

- A pessoa que esta por trás disso deve estar tentando um ataque em massa e está testando o quão forte esses shinobis ressuscitados podem ficar...

-Ataque em massa?!- cuspiu Konohamaru enquanto uma fatia de bacon escorregava pela sua boca. Hanabi fechou ainda mais a cara. - Entraram mais de trezentas pessoas na Vila, isso já não é massa o suficiente? Ergh!- prosseguiu ele tirando o bacon do queixo e pondo na boca de novo. - Uma massa muito nojenta...

-Concordo com a Hanabi-chan. - disse Udon tirando um pedaço de macarrão que caiu no cabelo da menina quando Konohamaru cuspiu tudo. A morena corou com a proximidade e Konohamaru se incomodou.

-Ei, Udon ela fica mais bonita com isso na cabeça. - zombou ele. Hanabi apontou o dedo do meio e ele a encarou escandalizado. – Tsc, tsc. Meninas de família não fazem isso... que coisa feia, Hanabi-chan.

''Pow!''

-Hanabi-chan era minha tigela de láaamen!!!

-Mas você fica mais bonito com isso na cabeça, Konohamaru-kun. – Hanabi fez uma cara de inocente completamente descarada e foi a vez do garoto fazer um gesto rude com o dedo.

- Você tem um só? Legal, eu tenho vinte. - disse a menina sentada no banco do Ichiraku, levantando os dedos das mãos e dos pés para Konohamaru.

-E eu tenho vinte e um! Quer ver só?- e Konohamaru já estava abaixando uma mão para o meio das pernas quando um som gutural chamou sua intenção. O ''tio do lámen'' olhou feio para o menino, e este voltou a se sentar educadamente virado para o balcão. Hanabi virada para o lado oposto fazendo uma careta raivosa. ''_O que aquele desgraçado pensa que ia fazer?''_ pensou e corou, fechando mais ainda a expressão.

-As coisas entre os dois estão ficando quentes, não acha?- sussurrou Udon para Moegi que assentiu em meio a uma risada.

-EU OUVI ISSO!!- Os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Sincronização perfeita também. - provocou a ruiva.

--xXx--

-Não sei direito como falar, pois não me lembro de muita coisa. - disse a rosada seriamente. - Eu me lembro que eu precisava sair da Vila, mas me encontrei com alguém no caminho e tive que lutar, só que acabei perdendo a consciência. Depois disso entrei em uma organização, acho que vocês já ouviram falar dela: Kiiroitsuki...

-NANI?!-berraram Hinata e Naruto ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke apenas arqueou a sobrancelha. - Então você conhece aqueles ninjas esquisitos que entraram na vila?-prosseguiu Naruto.

-Shinobis? Que shinobis?- Sakura levantou a cabeça no mesmo instante em que uma batida singela na porta foi ouvida. Sakura foi até a porta ignorando a própria pergunta e se deparou com uma visita inesperada.

-Ora Sakura, parece que chegamos em uma hora inapropriada.- Dois homens, um de cabelos negros e olhos profundamente azuis, outro ruivo e de olhos estranhamente violetas estavam parados nos degraus da entrada se divertindo com a expressão da kunoichi.

-Senpai?!- perguntou ela. Karin sorriu e ela o imitou, fazendo gesto para que ele e Saru entrassem.

-Vocês... - Naruto não terminou a frase, mas olhou emburrado para o ruivo, quando esse esticou o olhar para a Hyuuga ao seu lado. Ela corou assim que percebeu o que acontecia e se achegou mais para o lado do namorado.

-Eu já estava mesmo no meio de uma história, senpai. - disse Sakura apontando o sofá para onde todos se dirigiram.

-Eu imagino que tipo de história seja... mas eu preciso falar com você em particular só um instante.- chamou ele. Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e foi para a cozinha acompanhada do moreno.

-Então voltou para Konoha mesmo... que previsível...

Sakura abriu uma porta que havia no canto da cozinha e Kari a seguiu.

-Você já sabia que eu ia fugir de lá. - disse ela sorrindo fracamente.

--xXx--

Enquanto isso do lado de fora, quatro... adultos maduros e responsáveis, ouviam...acidentalmente a conversa pela cozinha. E era realmente algo estranho de se ver: Naruto espiando pela fresta da porta, Kari fez um selo com as mãos e seus olhos ficaram negros dando-se a clara idéia de que ele podia ver através da porta, Hinata utilizava o Byakugan um pouco envergonhada, mas não menos curiosa, e Sasuke... bom, um segundo após Sakura e Kari desaparecerem pela porta, ele foi o último a perder a dignidade e ir ''analisar o que acontecia'' porém teve que travar uma luta silenciosa com Naruto para conseguir espiar e ouvir pela fechadura prateada.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo, Sas...

-Cala a boca eles falam baixo...

Naruto encarou Hinata por um segundo e sussurrou algo como ''E a dignidade Uchiha?'' para ela. A Hyuuga deu de ombros rindo e ouviu um ''Caramba... '' quase ininteligível como resposta.

--xXx--


End file.
